


Я вижу тебя во всех

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, Snejik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: Одинаковые метки означают одну пару на двоих, но что-то пошло не так.





	1. 1 Ночь.

Кофемашина загудела. Брок повёл голыми плечами и захлопнул форточку. Стив снова умчался, стоило рассвести, на пробежку с Соколом, оставив Брока наедине с новой проблемой.

Нет, он был и правда рад, что этот самый Баки, призраком вечно стоявший у их постели, наконец нашёлся. Брок потёр метку на запястье – дату рождения Стива, чёрными цифрами горящую на коже.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, у нас одинаковые с ним метки! Ты наш! Был наш, но Баки… он умер.

Броку было почти физически больно видеть страдания самого важного человека на свете. Он, как мог, согревал его, отгоняя неясный морок прошлого, пока это самое прошлое не свалилось на них из одной из криокамер на захваченной базе «Гидры». И началось – Баки-Баки-Баки!

Поправив норовившее сползти с бёдер полотенце, Брок щедро влил в кружку сливок, втянул носом бодрящий запах кофе. Хорошо. Нервно оглянулся в сторону коридора и закрытой двери в комнату лучшего друга его Стива.

На руке у Баки, как назло, оказались те же цифры, что и у Стива – день рождения Брока, но и только. Сколько он ни пытался зажать Брока по углам, сколько ни прикасался, метка оживать отказывалась напрочь.

Стоило Броку отвернуться, как бесшумно открылась дверь и Баки скользнул по коридору в кухню. Нет, он не специально подгадывал момент, просто умел быть вот таким вот внезапным. Рефлексы, навыки, способности, воспоминания Зимнего Солдата остались при нем целиком и полностью, да и всё остальное, что было до «Гидры», потихоньку восстанавливалось.

И, конечно, память о том, как они со Стивом думали, что у них будет один наречённый на двоих. А потом стало… как стало. Баки старался, тщетно, правда, но жить дальше в одиночестве, слушая нежные перешёптывания, срывающееся дыхание и все остальные сопутствующие хорошему сексу звуки... У Стива был Брок, а у Баки не было никого и ничего, кроме депрессии и злого желания доказать, что Брок и его тоже, или заставить их убраться из его жизни, потому что смотреть на чужое счастье, когда своего может просто уже не быть, было больно. Так больно, что Баки постоянно провоцировал обоих, ещё добавляя боли.

Вот и сейчас вместо того, чтобы просто сделать себе кофе, Баки зажал Брока между столом и собой, не давая даже шанса рыпнуться.

– Издеваешься? – зло рыкнул он. – Или хочешь, но молчишь? Давай, Брок, Стива нет и не будет ещё полчаса. Успеем же.

От такого себя самому было противно, но иначе почему-то не получалось. Только зажимать Брока по углам, злиться на Стива и в целом вести себя как последний мудак.

– Пошёл нахуй, – рявкнул Брок, точным злым ударом добавляя по печени, вывернулся, несмотря на свалившееся полотенце.

Этот «Баки» его бесил. Ворвавшись в почти устаканившуюся их со Стивом жизнь, перебаламутил всё, что только мог, тыкая каждый раз ему под нос меткой и смотря на Стива глазами несчастной побитой собачки.

«Брок, может, с метками что не так?»

«Брок, может, всему виной твоё нежелание видеть его рядом?»

«Брок, я не могу тебя заставлять, но ты подумай».

И много-много-много таких же просьб, от которых самому Броку делалось мучительно стыдно, что он лишает своего Стива полноразмерного счастья, сознательно отпихивая его друга, с которым они только что «один горшок на двоих» не делили. Но он не хотел Баки, не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме глухого раздражения и злости за очередные проёбанные выходные, за то, что они со Стивом никак не могут съехаться, ведь ёбаный Баки «не может один, Брок, он ещё не до конца отошёл!». Ага, членом в него, Брока, тыкаться отошёл, а жить своей жизнью – нет.

– Как же ты заебал-то! Никому не даёшь нормально жить! Стива всего измучил! – Брок сверкнул глазами. – Без тебя, блядь, лучше было! Не встанет у меня на тебя, понимаешь? Не встанет! Не про меня твоя метка! Отъебись наконец!

– Нахуй вы меня тогда вообще разморозили?! – выкрикнул Баки. – Я вас не просил!

Ваза с фруктами полетела на пол, но Баки было всё равно, на чём в этот раз выместить свою злость. Он, не глядя, подхватил какой-то кухонный нож, в желании срезать метку. Просто срезать, чтобы не было. Пусть бы он вообще без метки родился, но цифры на предплечье были, а никого, кроме Брока, с этой датой рождения Баки встретить не довелось.

– Жопу прикрой, – тихо рыкнул Баки, удаляясь с кухни, хотя собирался сделать себе кофе. А лучше выпить кислоты и сдохнуть, но, как бы он ни злился на Стива, делать ему действительно больно, снова заставлять с собой нянчиться не хотелось. – Не волнуйся, я сам съеду.

Хлопнув дверью в свою комнату, в которой, кроме матраса на полу и пледа, ничего не было, Баки яростно ткнул в метку остриём ножа, в желании располосовать ставшие ненавистными цифры. Сделать больно себе, чтобы притупить ту боль, которая постоянно сидела в груди.

Брок выругался, подобрал полотенце. Может, и правда попытаться пересилить себя и… в груди всё сжалось. Не сможет он ещё с кем-то кроме Стива, ни физически, ни морально. Сердцу-то ведь не прикажешь, а вот насчёт переезда этого полоумного надо было что-то решать.

Злая слезинка скатилась и упала на порванное ножом предплечье, заживающее на глазах. Баки ещё сильнее разозлился и, не глядя метнув нож в стену, завалился на свой матрас, пачкая его кровью, которая практически моментально останавливалась. Захотелось завыть, но Баки просто что было сил прикусил губу, свернулся калачиком, обхватив руками колени, и закрыл глаза.

Нужно было успокоиться, взять себя в руки, съехать от Стива, потому что жить вместе, когда ещё и Брок постоянно рядом, было просто невыносимо. Стив обещал устроить его в ЩИТ, будет работа, будут платить деньги, а пока у него что-то есть, можно перебиться мотелем. Нужно только собрать свои вещи, все из которых ему или купил, или одолжил Стив…

Он зависел от Стива целиком и полностью, и это тоже злило, просто страшно злило, и хотелось от этого не быть благодарным, заткнуться и тихо сидеть, а ещё сильнее бить по больному, но Стив прощал ему всё, абсолютно всё, пытаясь понять даже тогда, когда стоило бы врезать и рявкнуть, чтобы прекратил вести себя как мудак, взял в руки и… А что и, не знал никто.

Баки чувствовал, что ответ о его наречённом совсем рядом, нужно только прикрыть глаза и задуматься, перебрать, как миссию, прожитую тут жизнь, и тогда ответ найдётся, поэтому он и не пытался искать никого на форумах, в чатах отчаявшихся и просто тех, кому не терпелось хоть с кем-нибудь да встретиться.

В квартире шебуршался Брок, но Баки это было уже неинтересно, свою порцию яда он уже получил. Теперь можно было попытаться поспать. Израненную руку дёргало болью, но это было даже приятно. Жаль, через пару дней не останется даже шрамов-напоминаний.

Как пришёл Стив, Баки уже не слышал, он погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Проснувшись, Баки сразу понял, что в квартире пусто. Это было странно, Стив никуда не собирался, если только куда-то с Броком, всё-таки выходной. От этой мысли снова стало больно. Как он хотел кого-то своего, такого же дорогого, любимого. Хотел любить, хотел быть счастливым, а не наблюдать за чужой жизнью, будучи даже не третьим-лишним, а третьим-мешающим, третьим-ненужным.

Снова захотелось подохнуть, но это было невозможно, и Баки посмотрел на рану на предплечье, которая уже затянулась, и вновь стали хорошо видны ставшие ненавистными цифры. По крайней мере, можно было резать себя безбоязненно, два-три дня – и никаких напоминаний о ноже, вспарывающем кожу, о набухающих кровью порезах, о боли, которая приносит хоть и мимолётное, но облегчение. Если бы стало проще, если бы этот кошмар закончился, Баки вскрыл бы себя от паха до горла собственноручно, но при своевременной медицинской помощи даже это его не убьёт. А Стив расстроится.

Стив говорил о том, чтобы обратиться к специалисту, но Баки живо вспоминал эскулапов-программистов Зимнего, и желание видеться с психиатром не просто не возникало, а Баки скорее бы согласился на крио, чем на разговор с подобным врачом.

Баки понимал, что, скорее всего, всё, что с ним творится, – результат отсутствия наречённого, его пары. Без своей половинки люди быстро загибались, хирели и умирали, а Баки ждал свою половинку очень давно. С одной стороны, это извиняло его, оправдывало поведение, но с другой – сейчас даже ему могли подобрать курс лечения, чтобы продлить жизнь, вернуть душевное здоровье.

Самое страшное – если бы его наречённый был мёртв, но метка была неожившей, а не стала шрамом, а может быть, на его руке просто не могло появиться шрамов? Даже от потери пары. Баки не хотел об этом думать, вёл себя как мудак, приставал к Броку, зная, что того от него воротит, и всячески изводил себя и Стива.

Поднявшись, Баки поплёлся в кухню, посмотреть, есть ли записка рядом с кофеваркой, где обычно оставлял ему их Стив, но её не было. Баки вспомнил утро, своё поведение, усталую злость в глазах Брока и решил съездить на базу, потому что это был не телефонный разговор, а больше без записки Стив никуда не уезжал.

Одевшись, Баки вышел из квартиры на улицу, на привычную уже улицу, которая вдруг стала совершенно незнакомой, безлюдной, пустой. В это время суток, когда солнце ещё не село за горизонт, погрузив город во тьму, всегда всюду сновали люди. Много людей. Но сейчас не было вообще никого, как в кино про зомби.

Баки даже подумал, что действительно наступил зомби-апокалипсис, но тогда Стив или Брок точно бы его разбудили. Не хотелось думать, что они бы кинули его одного, Стив точно бы не кинул, а вот Брок мог. А мог ли? Об этом думать именно сейчас не хотелось. Служба вызова такси не отвечала.

Покрутившись туда-сюда, Баки нашёл выход на парковку, спустился и стал искать там кого-нибудь с машиной, потому что угонять только для того, чтобы съездить на базу, было верхом идиотизма. Да и Стив за такое по голове не погладит.

Попробовал снова вызвать такси, но в трубке шли лишь гудки, даже с операторами не соединяло.

***

Лео в тысячный раз перезарядил винтовку, проверил, как ходил затвор, повертел в руках дробовик, убрал в спортивную сумку к запасным обоймам и коробкам с патронами.

Вот и наступила _эта_ ночь. Ночь суда, истинной свободы, когда можно было взять правосудие в свои руки, показать обидчику, что такое справедливость.

Лео понурился, тяжело выдохнул. Он готовился весь год, собирался с мыслями, решался, копил в себе ярость, чтобы посмотреть в глаза того, кто лишил его последнего смысла жить – сына, и не понёс за это никакого наказания. Ему было всё равно, почему суд решил по-другому, сам Лео знал правду. Его ребёнок погиб под колёсами этого пьяного ублюдка, погиб по дороге из школы, стоя на светофоре. Он ничего не делал, чтобы заслужить такое, и умер. А этот, этот… зарычав, Лео метнул нож в стену, прямо в вырезанное из газетной статьи лицо урода, перечеркнувшего его жизнь.

Часы показали без четверти семь. Пора было выходить.

Он всё продумал, всё просчитал, нашёл его дом, отключил сигнализацию, даже машину переделал так, чтобы точно доехать, а дальше – будь что будет.

Надев на бронежилет пальто, Лео подхватил глухо звякнувшую сумку с оружием и вышел за дверь.

Да начнётся ночь суда.

***

Баки уже довольно долго шарился по парковке, не находя ни единой живой души, даже заставил взвыть сигналкой пару машин, но их хозяева не поспешили спуститься выяснить, что происходит с их железными конями.

– Эй! – заорал Баки. – Есть тут хоть кто-нибудь живой?! Ау!

Было странно, очень странно, но он шумел, как мог, а никто не приходил его урезонить, не приезжала полиция, ничего. Это настораживало, и Баки сделался тише мыши, затаившись, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции на свои действия. Спрятался Баки за довольно приметной машиной, которая больше походила на маневренный танк, и он был уверен, что не видел подобных машин в гараже за всё время, пока они со Стивом тут жили. Ни одной, даже отдалённо похожей. Это было странно, но Баки решил подумать об этом позже, потому что он не собирался ждать долго. Хотя много ли он знал о соседях?

Если так обстоят дела, то он и пешком доберётся до базы, просто придётся пробежаться.

Все тревоги и треволнения отошли на второй план, депрессия словно отпустила, больше не докучая желанием сделать больно себе или другим, чтобы ответили. Сейчас хотелось понять, что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

***

Когда двери лифта открылись, выпуская его на стоянку, Лео вздрогнул от оглушившей его какофонии воющих сирен, привычно потянулся к кобуре, но остановил руку, вспомнив – рано, ещё пятнадцать минут он должен играть добропорядочного гражданина.

– Ублюдки, – зло выругался он, закинул сумку на плечо. Нервничать не имело смысла, его крошка всё ещё стояла на месте, а то, что кто-то именно сегодня решил поиграть на чужих нервах, даже не удивляло. Обычно Лео уезжал на всю ночь рыбачить на озеро, подальше от сошедшего с ума города, пить пиво в тишине, чтобы вернуться утром разгребать то, что его «сограждане» успели наворотить.

Предплечье Баки дёрнуло болью, он задрал рукав лонгслива, чтобы потеребить недавно затянувшуюся рану, и сел на бетонный пол от неожиданности того, что увидел. Его метка словно налилась венозной кровью, и он знал, что она почернеет почти сразу, но не представлял, что с ним это на самом деле случится. Давно уже не верил, что найдет свою половинку, а вот же оно как.

Кто он? Жил с ними в одном доме или был гостем?

Баки выглянул из-за машины, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и второй раз за минуту был не просто шокирован, а буквально выбит из колеи, потому что к той машине, за которой он сидел, шёл … Брок. Этого не могло быть, но это был Брок. Странно одетый, с тяжёлой сумкой на плече, в бронежилете, весь его вид говорил о том, что он собрался на войну. Это даже напугало Баки, куда Брок мог собраться без Стива?

Явление Брока даже несколько смазало эффект обретения пары в целом, так Баки был удивлён. Он тут же поднялся из-за машины и позвал:

– Брок! – он не хотел сразу бежать навстречу, их утро выдалось не лучшим из возможных, и стоило сначала извиниться.

Баки всем собой чувствовал, как жуткая тоска, боль, желание причинять её другим и себе отпускают, словно ослабляют сдавивший шею жгут, и выдохнул. Он сможет мыслить здраво. Он сможет извиниться. Перед всеми. И Стивом, и Броком, и перед ними обоими разом.

Лео вздрогнул, отшатнулся в сторону, всё же схватившись за оружие, наставил на незнакомца пистолет, рефлекторно снимая его с предохранителя.

– Слушай, мужик, ещё… – он искоса глянул на наручные часы, – десять минут, и ты можешь попытаться свернуть мне шею ради машины. Десять минут – и здесь любая твоя, а сейчас подними руки и отойди в сторону. В любом случае я успею выстрелить раньше, чем ты ко мне дёрнешься. Не делай глупостей.

– Что? – Баки понял каждое слово в отдельности, даже сложил их в предложения, но смысла всё равно не понял. Он просто поднял руки, потому что не собирался нападать, увидел, что в руках у Брока Глок вместо привычного Зауэра, и перестал понимать, что происходит. – Я, конечно, мудак, но Стиву не понравится, если ты в меня выстрелишь.

– Да-да, мы же не хотим расстраивать твоего Стива, мужик, – примирительно сказал Лео, но пистолета не опустил. – Ты от машины отойди и дай мне уехать, хорошо? Десять минут – и суди кого хочешь, а мне некогда. Идёт?

Он прекрасно знал, что с больными людьми надо вести себя именно так: миролюбиво, соглашаться с их бредом, лишь бы не акцентировать внимания на себе. Лео не хотелось думать, не хотелось применять силу, стрелять в этого незнакомца, который по сути-то ничего ему не сделал, пока не сделал, Лео просто надо было уехать.

– Моего Стива? – не понял Баки, потому что Брок часто говорил о том, что Стив именно его, а не Баки. И Баки даже понимал его, ведь кроме наречённого мало кто из людей были действительно близки. И тут Баки начал подозревать, что что-то действительно не так. Брок держал пистолет иначе. Неуловимо, но иначе, Баки знал это слишком хорошо, и вот эти мелочи: одежда, пистолет, то, как он его держал, слова о Стиве, словно он его не знает… Баки прищурился, не собираясь отходить от машины. Ему нужны были ответы, а это был единственный за полчаса человек, которого он встретил. – Ты не Брок?

Это было и глупо, и невероятно. Метка отозвалась на практически точную копию Брока, который ничего не знал. Но что же было с его меткой? Разве он не понял, что встретил пару?

– Точно, мужик, ты обознался! – подтвердил Лео. – Я не Брок, это моя машина, и я должен буду уехать, пока не объявили начало. Не глупи, через пять минут я тебя просто убью.

Этот незнакомец был странным. Странно смотрел, говорил, и тянуло от него хорошо ощутимой тоской. Лео как полицейскому положено было разбираться в человеческих душах, видеть, когда всё настолько плохо, что хоть пулю в висок пускай, а потому он отвел ствол.

– Ты чего здесь?

– Я? Искал, кто бы меня отвёз, – честно сказал Баки, желая напроситься на поездку с этим мужиком, куда бы тот ни ехал. От мысли, что это действительно его наречённый и что они сейчас расстанутся, душу продирало леденящей тоской и желанием, чтобы он нажал курок опущенного Глока и попал точно в голову. Чтобы насмерть, потому что без него Баки отказывался жить дальше. Слишком долго ждал, чтобы отпустить так просто. – Подкинешь хоть пару миль?

Дёрнув уголками губ, Лео убрал ствол обратно в кобуру. Вообще-то он никого не хотел видеть рядом, особенно сейчас, в эту ночь, когда сам был вынужден переступить через собственные же правила, но и оставить всё вот так просто не позволяло что-то внутри.

– Скажи хоть, куда тебе? Мало ли мне в другую сторону, – выдохнул Лео. – Не самую лучшую ночь ты выбрал, приятель. Оружие хоть есть?

Он обошёл странного незнакомца, всё равно отслеживая любое его движение, хоть и опасности для себя не ощущал, но кто этих психов знает? Открыл багажник, бросил туда сумку, предварительно достав винтовку.

– Мне в Вудбридж, – сказал Баки, слегка офигевая, что простой человек легко за таскает за собой М-16. – Ты на войну, что ли, собрался?

Хотя по походке, по уверенному обращению с оружием Баки понимал, что человек перед ним непростой, может, военный, может, полицейский, но точно не бандит с большой дороги, раз не забыл про бронежилет. Баки никак не мог понять, что происходит, и это нужно было выяснить, но для этого у него будет время в дороге. Два часа, если не превышать скорость.

– А мне нужно оружие? – спросил он.

Предплечье дёргало, метка словно жгла, но показать её Баки отчего-то боялся, боялся даже спросить, а не ошибся ли он, и этот мужик – именно его пара. Как же он хотел, чтобы это было так. Чтобы тот ад, в котором он жил, наконец-то закончился, и для него тоже бы наступило что-то хорошее. Он тоже хотел счастья, и если ничего не выйдет, он так и будет до конца своих дней отравлять жизнь Стиву и Броку, пока не застрелится, потому что дальше существовать по-прежнему – просто невыносимо.

Лео окинул его удивлённым взглядом.

– Ты пролайфер, что ли? Мужик, в Судную ночь это не самый популярный тезис, так что не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть, – предупредил он.

Как зовут этого сумасшедшего, Лео было не особенно интересно, как он оказался на улице – тем более. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло лицо ублюдка, виновного в смерти Ника, злость жгла нутро. И остальное не имело особого значения.

– Садись, нам по пути.

Баки ничего не понял из того, что сказал ему его наречённый, а что это он, Баки был почему-то железобетонно уверен, но задаваться всеми вопросами можно было и во время поездки. Он скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, стараясь не делать резких движений, чувствуя всем собой, что его пара готова была убивать.

Вот только что случилось и что за судная ночь, нужно было выяснить, вдруг правила изменились очень резко, и Стив с Броком просто не успели его предупредить? Может быть, всё может быть.

– Я не доставлю хлопот, – пообещал Баки. – А оружие… Я сам оружие.

Отвечать на это Лео ничего не стал, лишь достал Глок из кобуры и небрежно бросил его на приборную панель, сел на водительское сидение, ласково погладил обтянутый кожей руль. Его попутчик до странного не ощущался лишним, будто бы он всегда сидел на этом месте и смотрел вот так вот прямо.

Когда они вырулили с парковки, наручные часы мигнули, сообщая о начале суда.

Все до одного экраны на зданиях вспыхнули синим цветом.

– Это не проверка, – через динамики сообщил приятный женский голос. – Система экстренного оповещения напоминает о начале ежегодной Судной ночи... – Лео хмыкнул, глянул в зеркало заднего вида и прибавил громкости радио. Чтобы дать самому себе отмашку. Это была первая ночь, когда он никуда не уезжал, а сам решил стать судьёй, – ...санкционированной правительством США. К использованию допускается оружие класса четыре и ниже, остальное оружие запрещено. Правительственным чиновникам десятого ранга предоставляется иммунитет. По сигналу сирены любые преступления, включая убийства, становятся законными на двенадцать часов. Услуги полиции, пожарных и экстренных медицинских служб будут недоступны до семи часов завтрашнего утра, когда Судная ночь завершится. Да будут благословенны наши новые Отцы-основатели и Америка – возродившаяся нация. Да благослови Господь всех нас.

И завыла сирена.

– Что за херня тут творится? – не выдержал Баки, потому что это было просто невозможно оставить без внимания. – Что за Судная ночь? Какие-такие новые Отцы-основатели?

Он повернулся к выехавшему на дорогу мужчине, имя которого так и не узнал, и внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Считай меня дебилом или только что проснувшимся, но я ничего не понимаю, – с ним так уже было. Не каждый раз, когда его доставали из крио, а когда его разморозил Стив. Баки ничего не понимал, не тянулся к другу, только оглядывался, злобно щурясь на всех вокруг, пытаясь разобраться, что происходит. Второй раз было не так страшно.

На соседней улице что-то взорвалось, заливая огненным заревом всю округу, загрохотала автоматная очередь, а Лео совершенно буднично вздохнул и свернул в проулок, ведущий в сторону трассы.

– Не знаю, откуда ты всплыл, приятель, – нисколько не меняясь в голосе, сказал он, будто в происходящем на улицах не было ничего необычного, – но всплыл весьма неудачно. Или ты вообще не местный? Хотя в Штаты сейчас съезжается много психов, желающих поучаствовать в ночи подлинной свободы, когда можно абсолютно всё.

Впереди группа каких-то молодчиков перевернула школьный автобус и теперь пыталась его поджечь, а по обочине, странно скрючившись, брела залитая кровью с ног до головы девушка, но стоило ей увидеть людей впереди, как она выхватила откуда-то пистолет и открыла по ним огонь.

– Хочешь отомстить бывшей девушке? – продолжил Лео, снова свернув. – Пристрелить соседей за срущего на твоём газоне пуделя? Или разделать продавца в гастрономе? Вперёд. Сегодня можно всё.

– Отомстить? – не понял Баки, метка жгла, горела, подталкивая прикоснуться, но Баки держал руки при себе, особенно левую. – Нет, мне просто надо добраться до друга. Сверни здесь, так на два квартала быстрее.

Баки вообще не понимал, что происходит. Взрывы и стреляющие люди его совершенно не пугали, он к этому попросту привык, вот только он никак не мог понять, почему гражданские предались подобному разврату.

– Послушай, я никому не хочу причинить вреда, – вздохнув, заговорил Баки. – Мне просто надо добраться до одного места. А ты с кем собрался драться?

Он чувствовал, что его наречённый собрался с кем-то воевать, и воевать конкретно, судя по арсеналу, потому что только винтовка и пистолет были в салоне, а в багажнике могло лежать ещё ой как много всего интересного. И Баки решил во что бы то ни стало помочь ему, а потом уже говорить об избранности, судьбе и прочем.

Скосив взгляд на своего случайного попутчика, Лео хмыкнул. Можно было исповедаться, излить душу незнакомцу, облегчить свою ношу, вот только проще от этого никому не станет, это только его крест. Сегодня можно всё, можно самому стать зверем, потому он промолчал, старательно уводя машину подальше от уличных беспорядков, стараясь не реагировать.

С каждой минутой становилось всё темнее. По обочинам вспыхивали фонари, освещая опустевшие городские улицы. Где-то совсем рядом отчаянно закричала женщина, заставив Лео вздрогнуть. Он против воли не свернул, а погасил фары и остановился, велев и своему попутчику помалкивать. Творилось странное, впервые зарождая в Лео что-то похожее на негодование полицейского, слишком неправильными выглядели люди в чёрной полувоенной форме, слишком хорошо вооружённые, вытаскивающие из подъезда на улицу бьющуюся в их руках женщину, а за ней ещё и совсем юную девушку.

– Блядь, – выругался он, уронил голову на руль, на мгновение зажмурился. – Это не твоё дело, – сами собой шептали его губы. – Не твоё. Уезжай. Ну же. Давай, поехали.

Но повернуть ключ в замке зажигания так и не смог, лишь перехватил удобнее винтовку и выскользнул в темноту, сразу прижавшись спиной к стене ближайшего дома. В Лео всё восставало от того, что он видел. Ведь есть разница, когда один моральный урод убивает другого морального урода, но вот это было за гранью его понимания. Пусть это была далеко не первая Судная ночь, но зверства, учиняемые над простыми горожанами, до сих пор задевали Лео, не давая смириться с происходящим.

Ничего не понимая, кроме того, что творится полный беспредел, Баки выскользнул за своим наречённым, прихватив оставленный на торпеде Глок. В пару секунд проверил обойму и встал рядом. Раз предстояло воевать, Баки было не важно, кто за кого. Важно было кто против, и за кого его пара.

– Кто враги? – просто спросил он.

Всё отошло на второй план, делая из Баки не замученного депрессией мужика, который не знал, куда себя применить, а суперсолдата. Бойца, которому в одиночку без оружия положить целое отделение, как по парку пройтись, а с оружием и взвод пехоты, здесь же не так много бойцов и было. Штурмовые винтовки, хорошая броня, а у него пистолет. Неравные условия против Зимнего Солдата.

– Я… из спецназа, – добавил Баки для пояснения, чего он так рвётся в бой.

– Враги – все, кто стреляют в нас, – рыкнул Лео и скользящей походкой, нисколько не скрываясь, двинулся вперёд, передёргивая затвор.

Он стрелял сразу и на поражение, не давая противнику опомниться, бил аккуратно в шею, чуть выше бронированного воротника. На мужика в фургоне, пристроившегося рядом с миниганом, он почти не обратил внимания, выпустив по нему целую очередь, хотя и стоило экономить патроны.

Лео слышал, как хлопал выстрелами его Глок в чужих руках, оставляя после себя сразу трупы.

Когда Баки шагнул на своеобразную передовую, он забыл обо всём, осталось только оружие в его руке и люди, что падали один за другим, выпуская из своих рук несчастных женщин, которые повели себя совершенно верно в такой ситуации: упали и закрыли головы руками. Баки бы оценил подготовку, но побеждённые удирали, и им тоже стоило сваливать.

Может быть, Баки ещё не понял, что конкретно здесь творится, но то, что вершилась полнейшая анархия, понять было легко.

Отстреляв весь магазин, Лео выдохнул, перевёл взгляд на жавшихся друг к другу мать и дочь и хотел было уже уйти, его миссия закончилась, они живы и вполне могут и сами дальше где-то укрыться. Он даже развернулся, чтобы идти обратно к машине. Но, столкнувшись взглядом со своим сегодняшним товарищем по несчастью, сплюнул себе под ноги, вернулся и кивком головы велел двигаться за ним. Почему-то сейчас очень хотелось хотя бы казаться лучше, чем он есть на самом деле.

– Я Лео, – представился он и хлопнул Баки по плечу.

Эта ночь явно шла не по плану.

– Некогда знакомиться, – встрял Баки, вернувшись к машине, – сюда ещё кто-то едет, два мотоцикла и фургон, кажется. Дёру, Лео! Ты убил того, что был за миниганом? Ну, убил или не уверен?

Баки это очень волновало, потому что от этого могла зависеть их жизнь, а упал он после выстрела пары, Лео, Баки не успел сам в него выстрелить.

– Ты цела? – заворковала мать над своей дочерью. – Цела?

Обе негритянки, вроде не ранены, запаха крови, по крайней мере, не чувствовалось.

– Да, мама, – обе ещё не отошли от шока, но казалось, что такая анархия для них не впервой. – Сэр, вы в порядке? – обратилась дочка к Лео, а Баки подумал, что его там и видно-то не было, он вообще был почти призрак, но знал, что его нареченного не ранили. Как же хотелось его коснуться, просто взять за руку, успокоить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но Баки даже не представлял, а что же должно быть хорошо? И для кого хорошо?

Лео был не уверен, что убил того в фургоне, что поступил правильно, вмешавшись, ни в чём он не был уверен. Слишком всё быстро и сумбурно, ещё и эти две спасённые зачем-то женщины, зачем-то забранные с улицы, посаженные в его машину, словно одного попутчика было ему мало.

– Не уверен, – отозвался он, впихивая то ли верещавшую, то ли спрашивающую у него девицу в салон, он не прислушивался особо, когда краем глаза заметил шевеление в кузове фургона. Тот, за миниганом, медленно поднимался, прижимая ладонь к окровавленной, распаханной пулей щеке. – Блядь.

– Быстро, пусти за руль! – скомандовал Баки ещё до того, как успел хоть о чём-то подумать. Он не был уверен, что Лео ему позволит рулить, но всё же попытался дальше. – Или дай руль и жми, когда я скажу. Заднюю.

Баки был уверен, что видит картину лучше, чем Лео, у того не было суперсолдатского опыта, не было таких рефлексов и способности анализировать ситуацию. Пусть, ну пусть он ему поверит сейчас, и тогда у них есть шанс, потому что миниган им не пережить.

Ничего не спрашивая, Лео нырнул на пассажирское сидение, уже слыша, как со стуком раскручиваются стволы минигана. Пусть машина и была хорошо бронированной, но вряд ли она спокойно смогла бы пережить очередь из крупного калибра.

– Ложись, – только и успел крикнуть он завалившимся на заднее сидение матери с дочерью, когда первый град пуль чиркнул по обшивке, забирая немного влево.

Баки успел. Никто другой бы не успел, а он успел. Почти. Пули только начали сыпаться, когда он, перехватив руль и выжав сцепление, резко врубил заднюю и нажал на газ, уходя из-под обстрела. Но несясь жопой навстречу выезжающим из-за угла другим ублюдкам. Единственным выходом был проулок, в который Баки и свернул, продолжая двигаться задом, ловко лавируя среди мусора и, кажется, даже кого-то переехав, но сейчас это было не важно. В них попали, броня не выдержала, и он точно был уверен, что машина проезжала последние метры.

Выстрелы всё ещё грохотали где-то там, а они уже мчались по другой улице, пока можно было ехать.

Они проезжали по пустынным улицам, где то тут, то там можно было увидеть трупы, Баки даже заметил окровавленного мужчину с битой в руках, который бродил, словно сомнамбула.

– Сейчас сдохнет, – сказал Баки, они с Лео удачно поменялись местами, но толку от этого оказалось мало. В машине всё ещё не пахло кровью, и это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. – Думай, как дальше будем добираться.

Машина крякнула, фыркнула, задымила из-под капота и намертво встала посреди улицы, хорошо, хотя бы пустынной.

– Куда вы ехали? – спросила девчонка, и Баки понял, что их нужно было защитить, но он не представлял себе правила игры. Где же тут, в этом кромешном аду, где все убивают всех, можно было найти спокойное место? В то, что Баки дома, он уже не думал, это был какой-то жуткий сюрреалистический мир, в который он даже боялся поверить. Судная ночь казалась ему адом, пришедшим на землю, тем самым обещанным концом света. Зажмурившись, Баки досчитал до десяти и снова распахнул глаза, всё было прежним. Захотелось кричать. Даже звать на помощь, но он только выбрался из машины, вытряхивая со своей стороны дочь. Мать вылезла сама.

Лео ударил кулаком по приборной панели, вышел в проулок, куда они заехали, прошёлся взад-вперёд, собирая мысли в кучу. Его тщательный план, продуманный, казалось, до мелочей, теперь никуда не годился, а всё началось с человека рядом с его машиной, с дикого воя сигнализации и со странного иррационального желания помочь незнакомцу. И вот он сейчас здесь стоит не пойми где, без возможности быстро доехать и закончить со всем этим.

– Так, – Лео глянул на их славную компанию. – Дальше сами. У тебя, – он обернулся к своему попутчику, оглядел его с ног до головы, – теперь есть оружие, могу дать ещё обойму. – Женщинам он вручил точно такой же Глок из сумки, нашарил пару запасных обойм. – Больше ничем не могу вам помочь.

– Подождите! – вновь встряла девица, дёрнула его за рукав пальто. – То есть вы нас вот так просто бросаете, одних, не пойми где?

– Да, – честно признался Лео, забросив на плечо ремень винтовки. – Вы обуза и будете мне мешать.

– Тогда зачем спасал?

– Подожди, – остановил Баки Лео, потому что не собирался просто так его отпускать, особенно одного. Он позволил себе коснуться его руки, даже через ткань пальто ощутив магию, которая их соединяла. – Я – оружие. Я проведу вас по городу до машины. Найду или захвачу, только… не бросай… нас. Пожалуйста.

Если Лео уйдет один, Баки никогда себе этого не простит, просто не сможет, потому что потерять единственного, которого только что нашёл, было выше его сил.

– Так зачем вы нас спасли? – не унималась девчонка. – Зачем?

– Кали, успокойся, – уговаривала её мать.

– Мама, но… Что мы будем делать одни? Как он мог вот так вот спасти, а потом просто бросает? – она зло посмотрела на Лео. – Лучше бы ты нас там оставил!

– Кали! – ужаснулась мать.

– Тихо! – шикнул Баки. – Лео, я смогу провести и тебя, и их. Оружия у тебя достаточно.

В голове Лео всё смешалось. Сейчас, когда значок остался на тумбочке у кровати, и прозвучавшая сирена отрезала его от того, что было до, он не обязан был никого спасать, помогать, уговаривать не орать на всю улицу. Мифический долг, по идее, не должен был довлеть над ним, всё же в город он вышел не просто так, а с чётко поставленной целью, и все эти люди лишь мешали ему, но и бросить их просто так не позволяла… совесть?

– Я знаю, где достать машину, – робко подала голос мать. – Моя подруга живёт недалеко, доведите нас до её дома – и машина ваша.

– Она точно отдаст машину? – оживился Лео, уже прикидывавший, как будет добираться пешком до Вудриджа. А машина им бы сейчас ой как пригодилась. Достав телефон, он протянул его женщине. – Как вас там? Звоните своей подруге и договаривайтесь, иначе я оставлю вас здесь.

– Я Ева, а это моя дочь – Кали, – представилась она и тут же замолчала под тяжёлым взглядом Лео, забрала у него телефон, отходя в сторону.

Баки слушал разговор, улавливая ответы на том конце, и понимал, что машины у них не будет. Но Баки решил сохранить это в тайне от Лео, потому что женщин надо было довести до хоть какого-нибудь безопасного места, иначе они точно погибнут в этом кошмаре.

Теперь уже Баки было понятно, что он не совсем в своём мире, вернее, совсем не в своём, и никакой базы он не найдёт, но об этом он тоже Лео не скажет до поры до времени, потому что ему нужно было оставаться с ним. Когда закончится весь этот кошмар, тогда они и поговорят. Баки постарается ему всё объяснить, очень постарается. Потому что он уже уверился, что это его наречённый. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и убивать всех, кто его обидит, хотел просто нестерпимо.

– Сэр, – подошла к Лео Кали, – почему вы на улице? Что вы задумали? Вы же спасли нас, вы не плохой человек. Так почему?

Для разговоров, а тем более подобных расспросов, время было не самое подходящее, и Баки уже хотел осадить девчонку, чтобы не приставала… Баки словно обожгло ревностью и чувством собственничества, когда Кали подошла к Лео, к его паре. И Баки задумался, как вообще Стив терпел его приставания к Броку? Насколько он должен был любить и беречь Баки, чтобы прощать такое? Баки в очередной раз уверился, что он полный мудак. Но рефлексировать было просто некогда. Баки не слышал выстрелов и криков, но всё его естество орало об опасности. Весь город был зоной боевых действий, а у него из оружия только Глок.

– Потому что, – ничего не поясняя, ответил Лео. – Выдвигаемся, не время сейчас. – Он обернулся к Еве. – Машина моя, мы обещали. Где живёт ваша подруга?

– Недалеко, в четырёх кварталах от делового центра.

Она что-то недоговаривала, они все что-то недоговаривали, даже сам Лео не был до конца честен ни с кем из них, да и с самим собой тоже. Если бы не сын, не ошибка правосудия, он бы привычно сидел в надувной лодке посреди озера, пил пиво и делал вид, что его сильно волнует колыхание поплавка над поверхностью воды.

Улыбнувшись уголками губ непримиримой Кали, Лео прислушался к частым выстрелам на соседней улице, резко сменившимся криками торжества, и вскинул винтовку.

– Уходим!

До этого года Лео не понимал Судную ночь, считая её не просто варварством, а чем-то настолько мерзким и неправильным, что слов не находилось придумать всему этому название. И уж никак не ожидал, что в какой-то момент сам может оказаться среди судей на улице с оружием в руках и будет всерьёз думать о том, чтобы бросить людей, доверивших ему свои жизни.

Они ушли быстро и вовремя, Баки слышал, как выстрелы и крики приближались, стихли на пару минут, а потом стали удаляться только выстрелы, словно кто-то просто так беспорядочно расстреливал магазин. Зачем так бесполезно тратить боеприпасы, которые были такой ночью на вес золота, Баки не понимал. Они шли небыстро, петляя, пока не вышли в деловой квартал. Было тихо, очень, просто неестественно тихо, и Баки это не нравилось. Ой как не нравилось.

– А вы, сэр, почему на улице? – спросила Кали у Баки, а он не знал, что ответить. – Я видела, как вы стреляете, вы оба военные, да?

– Случайно вышло, – ответил Баки, стараясь не выдать им, что он ни черта не понимает. – Я Баки. Лео, давай я пойду впереди, у меня большой опыт… работы в городе.

– Значит, это не первая ваша Судная ночь? – опять спросила Кали у Баки, Лео был совершенно неразговорчивый, и она от него отстала.

– Первая, – почему-то ответил Баки, хотя он самолично устраивал не только подобные судные ночи, но и судные дни. – Я не очень люблю воевать против гражданских. Это неправильно.

Говоря это, Баки перебрался к Лео поближе, чтобы обозначить своё намерение вести их маленькую группу не только словами. Он бы не отказался от винтовки, но и пистолет его вполне устраивал.

Покосившись на этого «Баки», Лео только хмыкнул. Как вообще можно было этого здоровенного мужика со взглядом серийного убийцы назвать настолько мирно – «Баки»? Но это было не его дело, всё вообще вокруг его не касалось. Ни Баки, ни Ева с Кали, он сам не понял, почему взвалил себе на плечи ответственность за этих троих, хотя с первым он явно погорячился. Ещё неизвестно, кто тут кого спасать пытается.

– Если вы идёте со мной, – не повышая голоса, заговорил Лео, – значит, веду я. Кого-то что-то не устраивает – улицы свободны, оружие у вас есть, можем здесь и распрощаться.

Лео и сам не знал, зачем говорил всё это. Ведь чувствовал в Баки профессионала, намного высшего уровня, чем он сам. Одно то, насколько хищно и опасно тот смотрелся с простеньким Глоком в руках, как двигался... Не хотел бы Лео оказаться по другую от него сторону. Этот «каток» проедет и не заметит никого под ногами.

– Как тихо, – поёжившись, не смогла смолчать Кали.

Вот уж заноза в заднице. Как только мать с ней справляется?

– Это деловой квартал, тут нет никого. Банки и букмекерские конторы вывезли отсюда всё подчистую. Нечего тут делать людям с улицы.

– Хорошо, веди, – скрепя сердце согласился Баки. Он даже подумал, а не залезть ли ему на крышу и пройтись верхами, отстреливая всех и вся, кого только увидит, но патроны были не бесконечные.

Конечно, Лео не выглядел безобидно, но он был простым человеком, и Баки очень боялся, что в этой войне всех против всех он слишком легко может погибнуть, потому что непривычен к подобному. Не физически, нет, морально, ведь он так и не смирился с тем, что творится на улицах, раз остановился, помог. Даже Баки согласился подвезти. Совестливый человек, который вышел убивать, и Баки был уверен, у него была на это причина. Веская причина. И Баки очень хотелось узнать, что такого случилось в жизни его пары, что он изменил своим принципам.

Почему Баки был так уверен, что у Лео случилось что-то непоправимое, он бы не сказал, это было что-то вроде предчувствия. Стив говорил, что они с Броком чувствуют друг друга, может, и Баки просто чувствует Лео?

Это было так невероятно – обрести своего наречённого, но весь мандраж от предвкушения быть вместе, впервые прикоснуться друг к другу смазался ощущением опасности, словно на него навели лазер прицела.

Баки вглядывался в улицы, которые они проходили, совершенно прямые, уложенные асфальтовой сетью на тело земли. Это было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Хорошо, что улица просматривалась почти вся, особо не спрячешься. Но и они были как на ладони.

Вновь послышались звуки выстрелов, но далеко, безопасно, и они удалялись. Если бы Лео не был его парой, Баки бы взял главенство, построил бы всех, выпуская Зимнего Солдата, и положил бы полгорода, возьмись он хоть кого-то защищать. Но Лео считал себя главным, и Баки не собирался его переубеждать, он просто подстрахует. Он успеет.

Кали наконец-то замолчала, и теперь только звуки шагов в гулкой тишине улиц звучали отчетливо. А выстрелы не приближались, и ладно.

Замерев на углу дома, Лео прислушался к вою какого-то сумасшедшего дальше по улице, прикидывая, успеют ли они перебежать на другую сторону или им придётся идти в обход. Деловой квартал остался позади, и они снова шли прямиком в эпицентр беспорядков, всё ближе и ближе подходя к гетто, куда полиция даже в обычные дни приезжала лишь до заката.

– Вперёд-вперёд-вперёд! – шёпотом велел он и первым же бросился через улицу, прижался спиной к стене, осматривая крыши, толкнул гневно буркнувшую Кали в подворотню. Хорошо хоть Ева отличалась здравомыслием и не создавала лишних проблем.

– Почему мы должны вас слушаться? – вновь возмутилась девчонка и остановилась рядом с мусорным баком, гневно уперев руки в бока. – Кто вы вообще такой? У вас оружие, вы на улице! Значит, вы судья!

– Новое правило, – хмыкнул Лео, зачем-то посмотрев на Баки. – Никаких разговоров, иначе я брошу вас прямо здесь.

Кали открыла было рот, покраснела до корней волос.

– Да вы… вы…

Лео приложил палец к губам и снова глянул на Баки. Почему-то это действие казалось ему правильным, и было важно увидеть одобрение в этих серых глазах.

– А он дело говорит, – шепнул Баки, усмехнувшись. Он был уверен, что Лео бы ему понравился и без метки и предназначенности.

Баки посмотрел наверх, на крышу не такого уж и высокого здания, тем более лестница, чтобы забраться на крышу, имелась.

– Я сверху посмотрю, пять минут подождёте? – спросил Баки больше у Лео. С крыши Баки точно увидит достаточно, чтобы можно было пройтись по улицам, особо ничего не опасаясь.

– Только быстро, у меня не так много времени, – кивнул Лео и завис на месте, наблюдая, как тот карабкается по лестнице, почти мгновенно оказываясь наверху, перелетает через ограждение и буквально растворяется в тенях.

По тихому восхищённому голосу Кали Лео понял, что она, как и её мать, больше не видит Баки, замершего на самом краю. А вот сам Лео видел прекрасно и взгляда оторвать не мог. Всё это было жутко странным, неправильным, нереальным.

Лео Барнс и до гибели сына не был особо компанейским человеком, не зависал с друзьями по барам, а сразу после работы ехал домой, не устраивал жене романтических сюрпризов, не говорил слов любви и не был особо удивлён, когда она решила уйти от него, да и расстроен не был, лишь сразу уточнил, что хочет продолжить участие в воспитании Николаса. А сейчас он чувствовал себя странно. Этот Баки будил в нём неожиданное, пока ещё не полностью оформившееся желание быть рядом. Взгляд Лео скользнул по крышам, снова заметив Баки уже на соседней, он облегчённо выдохнул, не забывая прислушиваться и оглядываться по сторонам.

На Лео и Кали с Евой Баки смотреть не стал. Просто знал, что они там. Они внимательно оглядывал крыши и местность вокруг, но не видел ничего. Слишком много переулочков, в которых хорошо было прятаться, закрывали дома, но улица была чистой. Пока что никого и ничего. Где-то проревела и завизжала тормозами машина, но до неё было не добраться. Баки легко перемахнул на соседнюю крышу, пробежался по ней, чтобы рассмотреть ещё что-нибудь, и увидел. Не совсем то, что искал, но то, что было нужно. Уже знакомый фургон, от такого они отбили Кали и Еву, только вокруг не сновали люди. Нужно было идти туда, тем более что это по пути.

Но насчет проулков и ниш между домов Баки всё равно уверен не был. Спрыгнув с крыши вне поля зрения оставленной троицы, Баки подошёл так, чтобы Лео мог его услышать, а не выстрелил прежде, чем Баки появится. Маршрут он наметил.

– Смотри, улица чиста, но я не гарантирую засад там, где не смог разглядеть, – начал Баки быстро говорить, объясняя, как им лучше двигаться. – Я пойду первый метров на двадцать-тридцать впереди, если что, расчищу дорогу. До фургона доберемся быстро, посмотрим, что там. Неправильно он как-то стоит. Спорить будешь?

– Фургона? – переспросил Лео и нахмурился.

Да кто был этот Баки? Почему из его уст так буднично звучали слова об убийстве возможных противников? И почему Лео хотелось ему поверить, положиться, позволить вести вперёд? Отчего он не сомневался ни на грамм, что тогда точно всё выгорит и он успеет завершить начатое?

– Не буду, – качнул головой Лео, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и протянул свою винтовку. – Не рискуй.

– Я пошёл, – Баки взял винтовку и отдал Лео Глок.

Освещение, конечно, сильно подрывало маскировку, да и светлый лонгслив не был пригоден к шествию в авангарде, но делать было нечего. Баки пошёл по улице стелющейся походкой, ему было мало разведки с крыши, но сейчас он не чувствовал опасности. Проверив первый переулок, Баки махнул рукой, чтобы Лео с женщинами выдвигались, и пошёл дальше, уверенный, что двадцать метров Лео выдержит.

Для Баки снова вокруг гремела война, и сейчас он был натянутой струной, вибрирующей от каждого шороха. Он шёл и шёл вперёд, просматривая проулок за проулком, маленькие переулочки, крыши, окна. Останавливался иногда, подавая знак остановиться и Лео, ждал, пока на соседних улицах всё или стихнет, или начнёт приближаться. Страшно не было, Солдат вообще ничего не боялся, и Баки разучился.

Они шли выбранным Баки маршрутом, и пока всё было чисто, но тут чуйка не подвела – Баки остановился, а потом резко завернул между домами и выстрелил, уверенный, что попадёт. Раздался оглушительный грохот ответных выстрелов, и грузно рухнуло вниз с лестницы на крышу тело. Баки был уверен, что горе-стрелок, засевший там, не один.

– Ложись, – крикнул он, заметив ещё двоих в окне напротив и на крыше.

Загрохотало с новой силой, но Баки просто выставил вперед левую руку, защищаясь от пуль. Так было не очень удобно стрелять, но он надеялся на Лео. Пусть прикончит ублюдков.

Стрельба перекрывала все остальные звуки, только пронзительный визг Кали над самым ухом сбивал, отвлекая. Лео выругался и, прицелившись, выстрелил в неясную тень, замершую в окне как раз напротив того места, куда завернул Баки. Занавески колыхнулись, и наступила обманчиво мирная тишина.

– Что вы ищете? – испуганно прошептала Кали, вжимаясь всем телом в его спину, обхватив для верности руками поперёк груди.

– Снайпера, – отозвался Лео, вглядываясь в темноту.

Он точно знал, что там кто-то есть, по грохоту выстрелов определив, что стреляли из тяжёлой крупнокалиберной винтовки, а с такой особо у окна не попрыгаешь. Значит, крыша. Был бы он один – развернулся бы и пошёл искать другие обходные пути, но где-то там был Баки, и этот урод со снайперкой, скорее всего, только и ждёт, пока тот высунется или двинется обратно.

– Ну же, – прошептал Лео, всматриваясь в тёмные очертания крыши, ища хоть что-то, за что мог бы зацепиться глаз, и нашёл – едва заметный в тусклом фонарном свете отблеск, играющий на оптике прицела. – Попался.

Хлопнул выстрел, тело на крыше дёрнулось, и винтовка, выпущенная из ослабевших рук, скатилась вниз и упала на асфальт.

Как только Лео снял снайпера, Баки тут же высунулся из своего укрытия и махнул рукой, всё было чисто. Теперь чисто. Он спокойно подошёл к снайперке, понимая, что в условиях беготни по городу она совершенно бесполезна, но оптика не разбилась, и он её снял. Может очень пригодиться.

В окне что-то шевельнулось, и Баки, резко развернувшись, выстрелил. Теперь точно всё.

Им оставалось пройти один квартал до фургона, но Баки снова полез на крышу, теперь уже присматриваясь через оптику, что же творится там, где до сих пор стоит фургон. Теперь он видел, что вокруг лежали солдаты, явно мёртвые, но кто их порешил, оставалось загадкой.

Спустившись с крыши, Баки ещё осмотрелся, проверил винтовку убитого им, забрал пару обойм – единственное полезное, что нашёл, и нож.

– Все целы? – спросил Баки, чувствуя, что их время выходит, пора было сматываться. Всё приближаясь, тишину разрывал грохот выстрелов, хаотичных, беспорядочных, будто кто-то кого-то гнал.

Лео не ответил, странно глянул на Баки и рванул вперёд, одной рукой держа Глок наизготовку, готовый стрелять в любого, кто сунется, а второй надёжно вцепившись в тонкое запястье Кали, слишком шебутной и безбашенной была девчонка и могла принести немало проблем. Но в то же время она была ребёнком, несмотря на заносчивость и совсем не кроткий нрав. Чувствовалось, что не хватало ей твёрдой мужской руки, раз даже мать замолкала, стоило девице начать качать права. А такие либо далеко идут, либо оказываются потом в притоне с иглой в вене.

Выскочив на площадку, освещённую фарами замершего поперёк улицы фургона, Лео выматерился и отступил обратно в тень, приглядываясь.

– Что это? – пискнула Кали, глянув из-за его плеча на стелющиеся по асфальту тугие белёсые облака, почти полностью скрывающие от глаз распростёртые у колёс тела. – Слезоточивый газ?

– Дымовая граната, – втянув носом воздух, ответил Лео, но не стал пояснять, что явно не военного образца, скорее кустарного, пахли они совершенно по-разному.

Быстро двинувшись вперёд, чтобы как можно скорее пересечь пятно света, он заглянул в кузов, сгрёб в горсть остро пахнущие порохом гильзы крупного калибра и залез в фургон.

– Кто же вы такие?

– Похожи на военных, – предположил Баки, потому что форма на людях была без опознавательных знаков. – Вряд ли у полиции есть такие игрушки.

Он забрался в фургон и погладил миниган, словно дорогого друга. Пока Лео рассматривал оборудование, а Кали с Евой лезли и мешали ему этим заниматься, Баки перезарядил ленту, достав новую из свежего цинка, который лежал в заплечном чехле, и снял со станины оружие. Теперь у них было чем ответить всем и каждому. Закинув миниган на бионическое плечо, он пошёл посмотреть, что там изучали остальные.

Карта ближайших трёх районов мигала красными точками, выделяющими целые дома в бедных кварталах города. Лео выругался и ткнул в одну из отметок.

– Это ваш дом? – спросил он, уже видя ответ в расширившихся от осознания глазах Евы. – Понятно. – Лео пощёлкал по кнопкам, переключаясь с камеры на камеру.

– Это уличные… камеры уличные, – пораженно воскликнула Кали. – Разве вы не понимаете, что это значит? Уличные камеры находятся под контролем военных, и эти дома... Кармелло был прав. Он говорил об этом. Отцы-основатели наживаются на Судной ночи, устраивая геноцид в бедных кварталах.

Лео скривился. Вот зачем он остановился? Если девчонка права, и это действительно заговор, то он влез в него по самые уши и соскочить уже вряд ли получится. Мысли лихорадочно метались в голове, ища хоть какой-то выход. Можно было попытаться завести фургон и уехать из города. Или затихариться в каком-нибудь укромном месте до самого утра. Нет, это не подходило. А вот спрятать Кали с Евой и заодно отвязаться от Баки было бы не лишним.

– Баки, посмотри, что с машиной.

Легко спрыгнув из кузова на асфальт (вес оружия и цинка совершенно не чувствовался), Баки пошёл смотреть машину, но, ещё не подойдя даже, понял, что дело плохо. Были прострелены передние колеса, а двигатель выплёвывал клубы дыма сверху и стекал пробитым радиатором снизу. Машине была хана, на этой колымаге они точно никуда не уедут.

Возвращаясь, он обшмонал трупы, забрав обоймы к винтовке, взял одну себе, а одну Лео и подошёл к кузову, в котором ещё что-то рассматривали на экранах его попутчики. Он уже услышал всё, что хотел. И ужаснулся, потому что не мог поверить в то, что правительство решает свои проблемы, просто убивая людей. Да ещё делая это на законных основаниях. Это же… Это было уж больно похоже на «Гидру», которую Барнс не сказать, чтобы люто ненавидел, но нежных чувств к ней точно не питал.

– Машине хана. Я слышу, сюда кто-то приближается, – сказал Баки, отвлекая своих спутников от созерцания карты и камер. – Надо сваливать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Может, нужный нам дом ещё не зачищали. Заодно сможем вынести группу зачистки. Как тебе мысль, Лео?

Ева отлипла от мониторов первой, и Баки помог ей спрыгнуть из фургона на землю. Потом Кали, которая до предела была возмущена происходящим, и Баки её даже понимал. Он бы сам возмущался, если бы раз в году его пытались убить на вполне законных основаниях. Хотя его и так убивали, много, много, очень много раз, когда стирали память, когда снова укладывали в крио. Он много знал о смерти, и не хотел её этим женщинам.

Только сейчас Лео наконец переключился, обратил внимание на Баки и чуть не оступился, выбираясь из кузова фургона, слишком тот выглядел невероятно. Если две винтовки через плечо, висящие на длинных ремнях, хоть и были достаточно тяжёлыми, но не критично, то махина минигана в руках Баки выглядела настолько уместной и правильной, словно он только и делал, что Рэмбо из себя изображал.

Проглотив так и рвавшийся с языка вопрос, Лео нервно дёрнулся. Тяжёлый рокот двигателей становился всё ближе и ближе. Кто бы там ни был, они ехали прямо сюда и через несколько мгновений должны были показаться на перекрёстке, а сейчас им ой как не нужны были гости.

– Уходим! – рявкнул он, потянул Кали за руку.

Баки схватил за руку Еву, потащил за собой, за Лео, потому что не представлял, куда тот бежит, на улице им сейчас было не спрятаться.

Они мчались, словно за ними гнался сам дьявол, Баки слышал, как у Евы сбилось дыхание и начали заплетаться ноги, она чуть не упала, споткнувшись на ровном месте, Баки успел дёрнуть её, перехватил поудобнее, и они понеслись дальше. Теперь Баки понял куда – к метро.

Только оказавшись в тоннеле, отрезанные от возможных убийц на машинах, бороздящих улицы, они смогли остановиться. Тяжело дышали все, кроме Баки. Он выпустил предплечье Евы из своей стальной хватки, понимая, что обеспечил ей синяк в виде своей пятерни, но сейчас это было не важно.

– Вы как все? – спросил Баки, оглядываясь. Тут он никогда не бывал. Зимнего сюда не заносило, а сам он не стремился спускаться в глушь и тишь подземной части города. Баки слышал копошение каких-то людей, но и только. Похоже, пока они были в безопасности. – Ты знаешь, куда идти?

Лео снова глянул на Баки. Светлый лонгслив, обычные кроссовки и плотно сидящие джинсы никак не вязались с той лёгкостью, с которой он убивал и тягал тяжеленный миниган. Но в то же время сам Лео чувствовал себя с ним совершенно свободно, как с хорошим знакомым или даже родственником.

– Знаю, – поспешно отведя взгляд, ответил Лео, надеясь, что Баки не заметил его интерес, характер которого он и сам не мог понять.

Стоило им спуститься на пути, Кали взвизгнула, увидев что-то в густых тенях впереди, и заскочила за спину к Лео, вцепившись в его предплечья.

– Там кто-то есть! – прошептала она.

Луч фонаря высветил небольшой закуток и сгрудившихся там людей, испуганно жавшихся друг к другу.

– Они просто пережидают тут ночь, не надо их бояться, – улыбнулся ей Лео, чувствуя, как с каждым моментом, проведённым рядом с этой девушкой, теплеет в груди. И это тоже было неправильное, ему нельзя было ни к кому из них привязываться. Цель этой ночи была в другом.

Выйдя вперёд, он махнул рукой, призывая двигаться следом, высвечивая себе путь фонарём, выхватывая из темноты убегающие вперёд рельсы. Кали что-то бурчала, ругалась вполголоса, обвиняя всех вокруг: правительство, военных, ублюдков, вышедших на улицу, чтобы убивать, мать за полное отсутствие характера и самого Лео, за то, что молчит и не хочет объясниться. И в этот момент она настолько сделалась похожей на Николаса, что Лео не удалось сдержать тёплую улыбку. Он развернулся, скинул пальто и, стянув с себя бронежилет, подошёл к ней.

– Надевай.

– Что? – не поняла Кали. – Зачем? Мне не нужно! Я так справлюсь!

– Надевай, – настоял Лео. – И будем надеяться, что не понадобится.

Увидев, как Лео снимает с себя бронежилет, единственное, что могло его хоть как-то защитить в эту жуткую пору, Баки аж зубами скрипнул от злости на девчонку, которая отчего-то норовила оказаться к его паре всё ближе и ближе. _Слишком_ близко, как на взгляд Баки. Захотелось оттащить её от него и наорать, чтобы не приближалась.

Баки в очередной раз подумал, что Стив нереально любит его, раз позволял приставать к Броку, и решил, что если выберется отсюда, обязательно извинится.

Они довольно быстро двигались по шпалам, и Баки подошёл поближе к Лео. Хотелось взять его за руку, хотя бы за руку, чтобы почувствовать тепло, ощутить, как прошивает его искрой первого прикосновения. Как будет всегда только с ним одним.

– Когда ты закончишь мстить, – тихо сказал ему Баки, уверенный, что в эту ночь Лео выгнала именно месть, – уделишь мне полчаса своего времени, мне надо будет тебе кое-что сказать? – И ещё узнать, что за месть и кому, но это можно будет сделать позже.

Лео бросило в жар, горячая волна прокатилась по телу, заставляя замереть на месте. А вот это было что-то совсем непонятное. Что это всё значило? Почему он так реагировал, да ещё и на малознакомого мужика? Зябко поведя плечами, Лео снова накинул пальто и молча кивнул, не уверенный, что голос ему сейчас подчинится.

До выхода осталось, по его прикидкам, едва ли метров триста, как в спину ударил свет фар, тишину резанул рёв двигателей и стрёкот автоматов.

– Бежим! – закричала Кали и дёрнула мать за руку.

– Я догоню, – бросил Баки, разворачиваясь и целя миниганом в свет.

Он позволил нападавшим оказаться немного ближе, а потом загрохотало тяжёлое оружие. Баки стрелял умело, не пытаясь отвести душу, высадив весь цинк за раз, патроны ему ещё пригодятся. Короткими очередями он умудрился попасть в бензобак того, что на них ехало.

Рвануло. Баки, словно в замедленной съемке, видел, как огненный шар, который раньше был машиной, набухал, рос, чтобы взорваться, словно маленькое солнце, разметав всё вокруг себя.

Оглянуться не было возможности. Лео чувствовал, как у него волосы на загривке становятся дыбом, потому что здесь некуда скрыться, и, скорее всего, те бедолаги, прятавшиеся по тёмным закуткам, сейчас уже мертвы. Всё его существо рвалось обратно – вернуться к Баки, взвалить его на плечо и унести, чтобы не отставал, не делал глупостей, за которые придётся расплатиться собственной жизнью. А его жизнь для Лео отчего-то была дороже собственной. Но голос разума возобладал. Схватив подвернувшую ногу Еву на руки, он ринулся к повороту на другую линию и лестнице, ведущей к подсобным помещениям, только там остановившись и наконец переведя дыхание.

Ева едва слышно всхлипывала, прижав голову к его плечу. Видимо, сейчас наступил тот момент, когда её психика не выдержала свалившегося на хрупкие плечи и дала сбой. К другому боку Лео прижималась дрожащая, словно осиновый лист, Кали. Но Лео было не до них, он стоял, напряжённо вслушиваясь в почти мистическую тишину, хотя мгновение назад за спиной грохотали выстрелы, эхом отражаясь от стен.

Из филиала ада, который он только что устроил, Баки выбрался лишь потому, что был суперсолдатом. А как именно он это сделал, его уже не волновало. За спиной он оставил горящих людей, стонущих, умирающих. Баки было не жаль тех, кто просто попал под раздачу, жалеть всех – сдохнешь раньше.

Куда делись его спутники, Баки сообразил почти сразу, потому что слышал звук шагов.

Только бегом двигаясь в их сторону, Баки понял, что лонгслив теперь даже на тряпки не пустишь, волосы оплавились на концах от жара, который лизнул их и только чудом не поджёг патроны в цинке. Просто не успел, Баки был быстрее.

Баки не очень представлял, как сейчас выглядит, но чтобы не напугать, на всякий случай позвал, подходя уже медленнее к месту, где он слышал троих.

– Лео? – Баки громыхнул винтовками, выбираясь с путей в подсобные помещения, и застыл, глубоко дыша, чтобы не кинуться, не убить двух перепуганных баб, которые жались к единственному защитнику. Он понимал, всё понимал, но вскипевшая внутри ярость застила глаза, не давая связно мыслить. Единственное, о чём он мог думать – Лео. Как вытащить его из этих загребущих лап.

Тот и сам не понял, как оказался рядом с Баки, с беспокойством заглянул в глаза, без слов ощупал всего, проверяя, нет ли повреждений, отвёл с покрытого копотью лица спутанные мочалкой волосы и только тогда выдохнул с облегчением. Баки жив и даже не пострадал.

Сейчас Лео было наплевать на вытаращившихся на Баки женщин, на собственные странные чувства и манипуляции, главное, что ничего непоправимого не произошло.

Отстранившись немного и оглядев Баки с ног до головы, Лео хмыкнул и снова стянул пальто.

– Снимай, – кивнул он на прожжённый где только можно лонгслив.

Только колоссальным усилием воли Баки не сгрёб Лео в охапку, чтобы прижать к себе, потому что то, что он сейчас творил, было выше всяких сил. Прикосновения, пусть и через одежду, пусть только для того, чтобы удостовериться в целости Баки, но это были прикосновения, от которых хотелось разрыдаться, настолько они были нужными, долгожданным и сносящими крышу. Баки чуть не взвыл, когда Лео отпустил его.

С Броком такого не было. Даже отдалённо похожего не было, Брок был Стива, и то, что они оба не пиздили Баки за каждый раз, когда он распускал свои загребущие лапы, говорило очень о многом.

– Оно на мне треснет, – сказал Баки, не собираясь даже пытаться стянуть лонгслив, чтобы открывать бионику и шрамы. На него тут же обрушится целый шквал вопросов, хотя бы от Кали. – Мне и так нормально. На вот лучше, – и Баки отдал Лео одну из винтовок и пару магазинов к ней.

А сам задумался, что это? Забота? Ведь он был уверен, что Лео не понимал, что они пара, но при этом… При этом тоже тянулся к Баки, едва заметно, но тянулся.

– Нам нужно идти.

Баки видел, что Кали и Ева смотрят на него с неподдельным ужасом, но ничего не хотел с этим делать. Их просто нужно было доставить в безопасное место, а потом увести Лео, найти машину и выяснить, кому и за что он собирается мстить. Потому что не всякая месть была правильна, не всегда нужно было убивать обидчика.

Бросив ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону Баки, Лео убрал пистолет в кобуру и удобнее перехватил винтовку. Почему-то он верил каждому слову Баки, бессознательно верил, даже не пытаясь поставить под сомнение. Он мог сомневаться даже в самом себе, но не в этом почти незнакомом человеке, которого, казалось, знал целую вечность, столько же ощущая за правым плечом.

На улице воняло гарью и палёной плотью. Кали поморщилась, явно не догадываясь об источнике запаха, в отличие от враз побледневшей матери.

– Идём, – велел Лео. – Здесь осталось совсем недалеко. Вы окажетесь в безопасности, а я получу машину.

Баки без разговоров выдвинулся вперёд на небольшом удалении, уверенный, что за ним пойдут. Он знал, куда идти, помнил, потому что кинул взгляд на карту в том фургоне, из которого утащил миниган. Он не хотел из него стрелять без острой необходимости. Где-то уже привычно грохотали выстрелы, кричали, но их путь был чист. Они то шли, то передвигались мелкими перебежками по словно вымершему городу, в котором сейчас господствовали только психи и желающие отвести душу. И вот такие как Лео – мстители.

Баки шёл вперёд уверенно, точно зная, что услышит приближение опасности, просматривал крыши и окна верхних этажей, но снайперов не было. Слышались только далёкие и не очень беспорядочные выстрелы, где-то близко залаяли собаки, и Баки махнул, пора было бежать.

Ева и Кали устали, Баки это видел, они вымотались не только физически, но и морально, но Баки надеялся, что для них островок безопасности уже близок. Нужно было только отстоять этот дом, иначе все их ухищрения для спасения этих двоих были бесполезны. Баки не любил бесполезной работы.

К двери нужного дома они подбежали все вместе, и Ева забарабанила в дверь, зовя свою подругу, Таню. Колотила и колотила, казалось, тщетно, безнадёжно, но вот Баки услышал шаги за дверью. И выдохнул.

Лео и сам был рад доставить девочек в безопасное место и сбросить со своих плеч это бремя. Стоило двери открыться, он тут же впихнул Еву и Кали в темноту запасного выхода и шагнул туда же сам.

– Господи, – всплеснула руками Таня, обдав Лео кислым запахом не самого хорошего вина. – Как же вы сюда дошли? Сколько же вам пришлось пережить!

– Не важно, – оборвал её Лео. – Они на месте и живы. Мне нужна машина.

– Какая машина? У меня нет машины.

Перед глазами полыхнуло красным, затапливая сознание злостью, слепым отчаянием. Он прошлялся с ними половину ночи, тратил такое драгоценное время, чтобы спасать их жизни, – и на что нарвался...

– Простите, – прошептала Ева, смаргивая слёзы. – Простите, я должна была спасти свою дочь.

Зло рыкнув, Лео дёрнул на себя дверь, готовый выскочить на улицу, как в его пальто мёртвой хваткой вцепилась Кали, уговаривая никуда не уходить, остаться, ведь он такой хороший, такой славный, добрый и сильный, и она никогда таких не встречала.

Баки аккуратно взял руку Кали и разжал пальцы, высвобождая пальто Лео.

– Я знал, что машины нет, – сказал он, глядя Лео в глаза, сжимая его плечи ладонями. – Но мы должны были их привести сюда. Иначе ты бы не смог думать ни о чём другом, кроме как о том, что оставил двух беззащитных женщин в самом сердце творящегося пиздеца. Нужно немного подождать, и я отобью тебе машину. Верь мне.

Отступив на шаг, Лео неверяще взглянул на Баки, тряхнул головой, будто бы стараясь проснуться, потом перевёл взгляд на притихших мать и дочь. Видимо, он допустил ошибку в самом начале, когда не послал на подземной парковке странного мужика.

– С какого я должен теперь тебе верить? – оскалился Лео. – Почему именно теперь?

– До этого ты же мне верил? – резонно заметил Барнс. – Тем более что нам по пути.

– Иди нахер, Баки! – выплюнул Лео и шагнул на улицу.

Звук выстрела он услышал, уже лёжа на асфальте. Тело сработало быстрее мысли, уводя в сторону от траектории полёта пули, выбившей кирпичную крошку ровно в том месте, где только что была голова. Выругавшись, Лео схватился за винтовку, выцеливая первого человека в уже знакомой чёрной форме.

Баки прыгнул вперёд, ему было всё равно, сколько там противников. Захлопнул дверь походя, желая, чтобы и Лео остался там, в относительной безопасности, ведь он мог справиться сам. Но Баки только бросил:

– Прикрой меня, – отчего-то уверенный, что их разлад не помешает Лео выполнить просьбу-приказ, и пошёл вперед.

Миниган был замечательной игрушкой, Баки редко приходилось стрелять из подобной внушительной машины, да и не особо он любил такие штуки, надо сказать, предпочитая один точный выстрел из укрытия. Но ничего лучше сейчас не было, и Баки просто пошёл вперед, стреляя от бедра, почти не целясь, видя, как падают люди, словно сбитые шаром кегли, у него не было даже возможности прикрыться рукой от пуль, только идти вперёд, подставляясь под выстрелы, в надежде, что Лео окажется в безопасности. А потом он найдёт ему машину, обязательно найдёт, отвезёт его, куда тот скажет, только бы поговорить с ним, ещё раз почувствовать его прикосновения.

Грохотал миниган, плевались винтовки противников, а Баки всё шёл вперёд, его целью был фургон, на котором можно уехать. Главное – положить всех до единого врагов, которые пытаются убить Лео, и тогда всё будет хорошо.

Пули рикошетили от руки, одна, кажется, даже попала в живое плечо, но это было сейчас не важно. Из-за угла на него вылетел человек, и Баки, не успевая развернуться, просто шарахнул его миниганом. Противник отлетел и упал, больше не собираясь подниматься. Баки сделал ещё шаг вперёд.

Лео ругался, матерился прямо в голос, поливая огнём из винтовки противника, стараясь хоть немного прикрыть, защитить Баки, хотя и был на него до безумия зол, но не мог бросить, уйти в тот момент, когда сам был действительно нужен.

Вот почему так всегда, вдруг вспыхнула в голове яркой лампочкой мысль, почему он никогда не может остаться в стороне? Что за вечный комплекс полицейского – успевать везде и всюду и помогать нуждающимся даже в ущерб себе, задумкам, планам? Вот и сейчас тщательно накопленная злость на убийцу сына, взращиваемая в течение всего года, чтобы хватило решимости нажать на спусковой крючок и покарать виновного, рассеялась как дым, одним щелчком пальцев заменившись странной горькой обидой на, по сути, незнакомого человека, рядом с которым провёл всего несколько часов. Всё это напрягало.

Как только на залитый чёрной в скупом свете фонарей кровью асфальт упало последнее тело, Лео шмыгнул за угол и понёсся что было сил прочь от странного Баки, не смотря по сторонам, лишь успевая уворачиваться от безумцев, заполонивших соседние улицы, пока с размаху не влетел в непонятно кого. Тело прошила волна боли, судорогой скручивая мышцы. Когда его подхватили на руки и швырнули в грузовик, сознание мигнуло и померкло.

Отстреляв цинк, Баки легко сбросил миниган, поняв, что врагов больше нет, теперь было просто некому стрелять в него, вокруг валялись только трупы. Он обернулся, чтобы найти глазами Лео, но того не было. Ни дорожки крови, ничего, просто Лео не было там, где Баки его оставил, а вдали затихал звук нескольких моторов.

Баки тут же побежал туда, у него осталась только винтовка и пара магазинов к ней, но ему было всё равно, потому что у него был он сам. И он не смог уследить за Лео, не смог обеспечить его безопасность, безопасность самого дорогого, что теперь у него было. А могло и не стать.

Говорили, что наречённые чувствуют, когда один из них умирает, но для этого нужно было провести вместе время, много времени. Баки провёл с Лео несколько часов, но был уверен, что чувствует, что тот жив. Это было глупо, но, может быть, его психика просто так успокаивала его.

Стараясь не думать ни о чём, Баки побежал за удаляющимся звуком двигателей, он бежал, но всё никак не мог догнать, хотя бегал с приличной скоростью. Ему хватало хотя бы того, что он слышит и может хоть как-то проследить за ними. Он петлял по городу, по пустынным улицам.

Баки так волновался, что не заметил засады. Ему навстречу вышли трое, один из которых наставил на него дробовик, а двое других держали в руках мачете. Они не стреляли, думали, что напугают бегущего со всех ног мужика, у которого винтовка болталась за спиной, но Баки даже не затормозил, просто походя вырвал дробовик из руки и расстрелял троицу. Ему было некогда.

– Лео-Лео-Лео… – пробормотал Баки, когда понял, что потерял звук моторов, что не знает, куда бежать дальше. – Где же ты? Ну же, как мне тебя найти!

Паника подкатывала к горлу горечью, Баки в ужасе начал метаться туда-сюда, выучка сбоила, потому что только обретя самое дорогое, он уже мог его потерять навсегда, даже не получив шанса. Баки не было так страшно, когда он шёл в свою первую атаку. Сейчас его накрывало ужасом, он стоял посреди пустой улицы, озираясь по сторонам, размахивая винтовкой во все стороны, чуть не плача от безысходности, потому что не знал, куда идти. Просто не знал.

Знакомый звук четырёх двигателей он услышал внезапно и побежал в ту сторону сломя голову, но успел только увидеть, как три мотоциклиста и фургон, похожий на фургон мороженщика, отъезжают от какого-то здания. Судя по клиренсу, фургон был совершенно пуст, но Баки дал ему завернуть за угол и выстрелил в водителя. Мотоциклисты встрепенулись, ища источник выстрелов, но Баки вышел к ним сам, без затей расстреливая. Ему было плевать, кто они, что они. Они отобрали у него Лео, и он собирался вернуть его любой ценой.

Даже не став обыскивать трупы, Баки сразу направился к фургону, но тот действительно был пуст. Значит, Лео предстояло искать в здании.

***

Сильный удар под дых выбил воздух из лёгких. Лео закашлялся и полетел куда-то вперёд, получив сильный тычок в плечо, упал на колени. Вокруг было странно. Он не видел ничего из-за плотного мешка, надетого на голову, но слух-то его был в норме. Кругом голоса, много-много голосов. Кто-то рядом тихо всхлипывал, пробовал молиться, просил отпустить, не мучить, другие веселились, стуча бокалами о бокал, хохотали весело, предвкушающе, словно ожидая представления.

– Дамы и господа, только что прибыла новая партия.

С головы Лео сдёрнули мешок, свет резанул по глазам, на мгновение ослепляя, дезориентируя. Он огляделся, но ничего толком увидеть не смог, кроме черноты вокруг и бьющего сверху яркого слепящего света. Рядом кто-то горько заплакал.

– Давайте-ка посмотрим на них.

Чернота впереди странно заколыхалась, словно живая, и поползла в стороны, заставив Лео подавиться ругательством. На него… на них, таких же обескураженных, выбитых из колеи, стоящих на коленях, как оказалось, на сцене смотрели несколько десятков пар глаз. Они, эти люди, аплодировали, тихо переговаривались, рассматривая их, словно лошадей перед скачками.

Яркий свет софитов чуть сместился, давая глазам немного отдыха, в сторону приятной на вид дамы в синем шёлковом платье. Она казалась добродушной тётушкой, но от одного взгляда, брошенного в их сторону, Лео прошила волна ужаса, слишком явственно он ощутил себя куском мяса на разделочной доске. Она говорила-говорила-говорила, но смысл сказанного будто бы обтекал Лео, не задерживаясь в гудящей голове. К горлу подкатила тошнота. А уж когда из зала понеслись какие-то ставки, он только из последних сил смог удержаться и не блевануть прямо перед этим «высоким» обществом.

Он ещё не очень понял, куда их привезли и что будет дальше, лишь то, что здесь людей – свободных людей! – продавали, как скот, лишь бы богатеньким ублюдкам было на кого охотиться.

Какой-то парень заплакал, ударил кулаком об пол сцены, начав осыпать всех проклятиями, рванулся в сторону, но тут же вылетел обратно, остановленный пинком одного из охранников. А в зале, казалось, этого и не заметили, уроды, облечённые богатством и властью, мерились толщиной кошелька, взвинчивая цены до небес.

– Вот, пожалуй, и всё. Леди и джентльмены, переодевайтесь. Удачи. Скоро увидим вас на охотничьей тропе.

***

Забравшись на крышу соседнего здания, Баки стал осматривать место, в которое ему предстояло проникнуть. И сделать это как можно быстрее, потому что драгоценное время утекало сквозь пальцы сухим песком. Что там могли делать сделать с Лео, пока Баки околачивался у входа, пытаясь понять, стоит идти напрямик или найти ещё какой-нибудь путь.

Здание было двухэтажным, похожим на складское и довольно большим, для чего оно могло использоваться, Баки в голову не приходило, но Лео был там, и туда нужно было проникнуть.

Охрана на всех входах говорила о том, что там затевается что-то интересное для богатых, а раз в эту ночь не действовал ни один закон, там могли торговать людьми, делать ставки на гладиаторских боях, просто мучить в своё удовольствие и ещё масса всего, что может прийти в опьяневшие от вседозволенности головы.

Решив заходить с одного из чёрных входов, Баки спустился с крыши и пошёл вырубать охрану. Руками. Теперь ему нужна была тишина, чтобы этот вертеп не очухался не вовремя. Оторвав от стены здания небольшой кусок, Баки прицельно метнул его в голову одному, запуская нож в горло второму.

Два тела тихо осели на землю, одно даже не поняв, что случилось, а второе – схватившись за горло, из которого полилась тёмная кровь. Про камеры Баки не подумал, а теперь было поздно.

Разоружив трупы, Баки пинком распахнул дверь и вошёл. Наверное, прятаться особого смысла не было.

***

Декорации менялись слишком стремительно. Вот они стояли на сцене, и Лео с изумлением вглядывался в лица не последних людей города, многих из которых знал лично, кого-то уважал за рациональность и верность взглядов, несмотря на их непопулярность, и только сейчас… будто прозрел. Он смотрел в их алчущие крови и развлечения за счёт других глаза и не узнавал.

Когда их снова подняли на ноги и куда-то повели, Лео уже полностью пришёл в себя, бросил взгляд за спину, стараясь хоть что-то придумать. Вырубить кого-то из охранников – не стоит даже пытаться, они вооружены и, судя по всему, неплохо обучены. Рвануть в сторону тоже не выйдет. Единственное, о чём сейчас получалось жалеть, так это о том, что не успел сказать Баки, какой тот мудак, и… пожать, что ли, руку?

И снова странность. Вот о невозможности свершить месть жалеть почему-то не получалось, а о Баки да… потому что сейчас и при таких обстоятельствах, потому что сам не понимал себя, не узнавал и бесился от этого, от того, что настоящее вдруг стало важнее памяти и прошлого.

Дверь за их спинами захлопнулась, погружая просто огромный зал в темноту, лишь где-то под самым потолком вспыхнуло окно, и на сгрудившихся у двери людей уставились внимательные зрители. Над головами участников безобразной охоты вспыхнул странный сумрачный свет, не улучшивший, правда, обзор нисколько.

– Держитесь рядом, – велел Лео, привычно попытавшись взять ситуацию под контроль. – За мной.

***

Баки прошёл целый коридор, пока охрана спохватилась, что что-то не так, и ломанулась его остановить, но не тут-то было – двух отобранных узи хватило, чтобы первый натиск был отбит. Баки так просто было не взять, его место целиком и полностью занял Зимний Солдат, у которого была одна цель – найти и забрать себе одного-единственного человека, и Баки, наблюдая словно с галёрки, понимал, что Солдат справится с этой задачей гораздо лучше, чем он.

Автоматные очереди звучали практически без перерыва, грохоча, стрекоча, у кого что было. Солдат шёл вперёд, отстреливая последние патроны. Он палил с двух рук, оставляя за собой только трупы, а когда патроны кончились, выкинул и узи, и винтовку, которую тоже опустошил полностью, и перешёл на нож.

Солдат не видел перед собой людей, не видел врагов, он видел только цели, которые стреляли в него, а он закрывался бионикой и шёл дальше, не чувствуя, что ему попало в бедро, в правый бок, это было не важно. Сейчас важен был только один человек, к которому Солдат шёл, прокладывая себе путь, как горячий нож сквозь масло.

Когда за дверьми загрохотали выстрелы, живых в зале практически не осталось, охотники все как один полегли, явно не ожидав такого яростного сопротивления от запуганных до полусмерти людей. Но Лео слишком хорошо знал, что делать, не зря же столько лет проработал в полиции. Организовать людей, заставить их сидеть на месте и не разбредаться, правда, удалось, только когда первой парочке выстрелами снесло каждому половину черепа. Дальше Лео изъяснялся в основном матом, и его слушались.

Где-то в глубине раздались выстрелы, и противников у Солдата сразу стало гораздо меньше. Он подобрал парочку узи, в которых ещё, судя по весу, были патроны, и пошёл дальше, выискивая Лео, распахивая с пинка все двери у себя на пути.

– ЛЕО! – звал он, потому что никак не мог его найти. – ЛЕО!

Но ему никто не отвечал. Он шёл всё дальше, слышал, что где-то кричали люди, а потом разобрал знакомый голос, матерящийся на чём свет стоит, и распахнул двустворчатые двери.

– ЛЕО! – на него обернулся один из охранников в белой рубашке и сразу же упал, скошенный очередью узи. – ЛЕО!

– Не ори, – устало выдохнул Лео, сползая на пол этого то ли ангара, то ли склада, сразу как-то сдувшись, неожиданно почувствовав себя защищённым.

Над их головами вспыхнул свет, и противники как-то сразу кончились.

А ночка-то выдалась весёлой, если не сказать ещё хуже, но Лео был страшно рад Баки.

Нашёл… Нашёл. Нашёл!

Внутри всё кричало от радости, Солдат отдавал бразды правления Баки. И Баки почти бегом, откидывая пустое оружие, добрался до Лео, рухнул рядом с ним на колени, желая обнять, и, наплевав на все, обнял, сжал в объятиях. Он больше не позволит ему ускользнуть. Ни за что не позволит.

– Идём, – тихо сказал Баки, – идём отсюда. Тут где-то есть гараж. Я же обещал тебе машину.

Выпустить Лео из рук было очень сложно, но Баки справился, разжал объятия, с непонятной эмоцией заглядывая в глаза.

Лео закоротило, он кашлянул, попытался отвести взгляд от снова странного Баки, выбивающего у него землю из-под ног, хотя нутро рвало радостью, тянуло самому оказаться как можно ближе, касаться хотя бы плеча, и всё это напрягало. Он не привык врать другим, а себе так и вовсе не умел никогда, но той бури эмоций, что в нём поднимал Баки, просто не понимал, да и сейчас не время было разбираться.

Адреналин схватки потихоньку отпускал, красный туман немного начинал рассеиваться. Им и правда надо было ехать, до конца ночи осталось всего два с половиной часа. Лео хотел было подняться, но взгляд сам собой съехал на Баки, зацепившись за что-то сверкнувшее металлом в разорванном пулями – пулями? – рукаве его лонгслива.

– Баки, блядь, – выругался он, аккуратно коснулся пальцами рукава, боясь причинить лишнюю боль, но крови не было, и сама рука под мягкой, пусть и очень грязной, тканью ощущалась неправдоподобно твёрдой. – Ты… ранен, – то ли спросил, то ли сам попытался это втолковать Лео, задирая на нём дурацкую кофту, но тут же одёрнул себя. – Так, вставай, – велел он, так же заметив, как на джинсах Баки расползается кровавое пятно, поднялся сам, прикидывая, сколько сможет протащить на себе Баки. – И бегом за машиной, давай!

Там была аптечка, должна была быть аптечка!

– Идём, – люди, которые оставались тут, его уже не интересовали, сами как-нибудь выберутся. Почему же они всё-таки спасли Еву и Кали, Баки не думал, раз Лео их спасал, значит, ему это было нужно. – Я знаю куда.

И, легко поднявшись, словно и не ранен был вовсе, повёл его за собой. Они прошли ещё какими-то коридорами и вышли в гараж. Дорогущих машин тут была целая подборка, выбирай любую, на ключи Баки было плевать, он мог завести хоть танк без ключа, ему нужно было вытащить пулю, что застряла в бедре, бок и плечо были прострелены навылет. А вот бедро начинало тянуть болью.

– Сам выбирай, на чём поедем, – предложил Баки, привалившись к одной из машин. Его тоже отпускало от горячки боя, и раны начинали болеть, хорошо, уже не сильно кровоточили, скоро совсем должны были перестать. Что-то он устал от этой ночи, от этой бесконечной гонки.

Внезапно откуда-то вынырнул человек с оружием, но Баки не дал ему выстрелить, швырнул нож, попав точно в голову. Отлепился от машины и, словно и не ранен вовсе, подошёл к трупу, выдернув нож, он ему ещё понадобится.

Лео окончательно потерялся в происходящем, в голове роилось слишком много вопросов, и они только накапливались, не получая ответов. Дёрнув дверь первой попавшейся машины, он сразу полез за аптечкой, и только удостоверившись, что она полная, крикнул Баки:

– Быстро, на заднее сиденье и даже не дыши там.

Надо было осмотреть Баки, хоть насильно связать и срезать к чертям одежду, но снова не здесь, где из-за любого угла мог выскочить идиот с автоматом и закончить их бешеную ночку прямо сейчас.

– Бегом, я сказал!

Не став спорить, Баки оказался на заднем сиденье машины, как и велел Лео. Тело ещё функционировало, но вот сам он устал. Он сегодня за раз убил больше народу, чем обычно Солдат убивал на миссии. Казалось, что даже они со Стивом не убивали столько, когда разносили базы «Гидры». А может быть, базы они просто брали быстрее, не тратили на это бесконечное количество часов. Баки казалось, что эта ночь просто какая-то бесконечная. Как же он ждал семи утра, чтобы можно было перестать беспокоиться за Лео. Чтобы можно было поговорить с ним, объяснить ситуацию, хотя бы попытаться.

– Поехали отсюда, – со вздохом попросил Баки, собираясь ножом расковырять себе бедро, чтобы вытащить пулю. Она страшно мешала. – Только у меня оружия больше нет.

– Лежи и не шевелись, – огрызнулся Лео, не понимая вдруг накатившей злости.

Он вывел машину из подземного гаража на безлюдную улицу и сразу рванул на полной скорости подальше от центра, туда, где реже всего слышались выстрелы. Сейчас главным было не упустить время, не дать Баки истечь кровью, а всё остальное не важно. Для мести и Судная ночь-то особенно не нужна, он влёгкую мог бы пристрелить того мудака, и концов бы не нашли.

Когда небоскрёбы сошли на нет и по обеим сторонам дороги потянулись маленькие домики тихого пригорода, Лео съехал на обочину, притормаживая. На низком потолке машины вспыхнула лампочка.

– Вот чего тебя понесло под пули, – проворчал Лео, раскрыл аптечку. – Чего не отправился своей дорогой? Раздевайся давай и быстро!

Он не ждал сейчас ответов, да и они не были такими уж важными. Лишь бы с Баки всё было хорошо.

– Не стоит, – попытался отказаться от помощи Баки, но ему было так приятно, что его пара заботится о нём, хотя и мог этого не делать. Мог вообще не брать его с собой, куда бы он там ни ехал. – Кровь уже не идёт, просто помоги достать пулю из бедра. Я не мог не пойти за тобой, а для того, чтобы попасть туда, куда мне надо, Судная ночь не нужна.

Лео хмыкнул.

– Давай без геройства, обработаем раны и поедем дальше как можно скорее, Судная ночь нужна мне.

Вспоров острым скальпелем, найденным в аптечке, плотную джинсу, он выругался. Бедро Баки выглядело плохо и на ощупь было нестерпимо, неправильно горячим. Сейчас Лео вознёс хвалу богам за то, что работал именно полицейским, а не каким-нибудь слесарем или офисным клерком, и ему не раз приходилось штопать товарищей в полевых, так сказать, условиях.

Всадив в бедро Баки сразу два шприца с обезболивающим, он склонился над раной.

– Спасибо, конечно, но я могу сам, – сказал Баки, даже не пытаясь убрать руки Лео, и плевать, что тот собирался его штопать практически наживую, они действовали лучше обезболивающего. Баки готов был урчать от прикосновений своего наречённого, ему было почти хорошо, он был почти счастлив. – Раз тебе нужна эта ночь, поделишься зачем?

– Сам так сам! – Лео передал ему аптечку и сел обратно на водительское сидение, закурил.

На часах было ровно шесть утра. У него ещё было время вспомнить, зачем, собственно, он так рвался сюда, плюнув на собственные принципы, только не знал, стоит ли рассказывать обо всём этом Баки, постороннему, только отчего-то очень важному человеку.

– Из-за сына, – Лео всё-таки заговорил. – Мой мальчик возвращался из школы, а этот ублюдок… – его голос сорвался. Лео перевёл дыхание, затянулся. Перед глазами снова проносились события тех дней. – Видишь тот дом на углу? – Лео кивнул в сторону самого обычного особняка, ничем не примечательного с виду. – Его хозяин убил моего сына, Николаса, год назад. Этот ублюдок сбил его, когда мой сын возвращался домой из школы. – Лео облокотился на руль. – Экспертиза показала, что водитель был пьян, но ему как-то удалось выкрутиться. Так что он со своей семьёй живёт в этом доме долго и счастливо. – В его руке появился тот самый Глок, который он давал Баки. – Две недели назад я приехал сюда и отключил защиту задней двери. Я приехал за ним, за его головой. Хочу, чтобы ты сидел в машине или забирал её и ехал, куда там тебе надо, а мне пора это заканчивать.

– Соболезную, – внутри Баки всё сжалось, сдавило от странного чувства. Ему самому захотелось убить человека, который причинил такое горе его паре. У Баки не было слов, не было тех слов, которые он мог бы сказать сейчас Лео, потому что у Баки никогда не было детей, он не знал, что при этом чувствуют, что при такой потере могут чувствовать. И теперь понимал, что всё, что он мог сейчас Лео сказать, было пустым и бессмысленным для него. Баки никогда не хотел никому мстить, а тем более убивать из мести, он не представлял, что сейчас чувствует Лео.

Но самое страшное было даже не это, Баки бы попытался отогреть Лео, попытался бы наполнить его жизнь радостью обретения пары, но, похоже, ему не светило. Натурал, потерявший ребёнка, скорее всего, женатый. Да, это было, наверное, неправильно, думать только о себе, но Лео мог спасти Баки от одиночества, только если сам согласится быть с ним, искренне захочет. Но Баки почему-то казалось, что такого не произойдёт.

– А твоя жена знает, что ты здесь? – зачем-то спросил он.

– Интересуешься, одобряет ли она? – хмыкнул Лео, внимательно следя за бегом секундной стрелки на своих наручных часах, давая себе ещё немного времени, небольшую отсрочку. – Знает и нет, не одобряет.

Значит, жена есть, горестно вздохнул Баки. Захотелось заплакать, разрыдаться навзрыд, потому что ничего ему не светило, совсем ничего. Лео, наверное, и не чувствует, что они пара, и при живой жене не бросит всё, чтобы быть с ним, с незнакомым странным мужиком, который пришёл и сказал, что они должны быть вместе. Да и как вообще можно такое правильно воспринять?

– Вы хотите ещё детей? – ни на что не надеясь, спросил Баки, желая просто узнать, насколько всё серьёзно.

Он уже вынул пулю, и кровь потекла снова, но он шил, не обращая на это внимания, пока обезболивающее кое-как ещё действовало.

– У неё давно другая семья, – безразлично ответил Лео, закуривая вторую сигарету.

Ему не хотелось больше говорить о прошлом, вспоминать Люси и собственное облегчение, когда она перестала плакать, собрала вещи и ушла, прислав документы о разводе по почте. Она решила отпустить, забыть Николаса и вчера вечером приходила удостовериться, что забыл и он.

– Время пришло. Оставайся в машине. Жди здесь.

Уже давно рассвело, и до семи утра, до окончания этого кошмара, анархии, санкционированной правительством, оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. И Баки понимал, что удержи он Лео, просто удержи, и тот никогда не простит ему этого, но и не убьёт. Не убьёт какого-то обывателя, который, судя по ставням на окнах и дверях, сделал всё, чтобы до него просто не добрались, который не хотел смерти и насилия.

Казалось, в этом мире вновь действовал закон «кровь за кровь», когда родственники жертвы страшно мстили убийце. И Лео хотел отомстить по этому закону. Кровь за кровь. Жизнь за жизнь.

– Знаешь, моя мама была ревностная католичка, – решился заговорить Баки, потянуть время ещё чуть-чуть. Он практически не помнил мать, но эти слова врезались в его память намертво, даже обнуления не вытравили их. – Но дело не в этом. У меня, скажем так, была трудная жизнь и не самое счастливое детство. Так вот, однажды она сказала: «Мстящий ничего не получает от мести, он только множит свою боль». Когда соберёшься высадить в него остаток магазина, подумай, а кого ты будешь ненавидеть потом?

У Лео не было жены. У Лео никого не было, но Баки был спокоен, его пара не собирался пускать себе пулю в висок. Баки боялся одного – что Лео сломается, отомстив убийце своего ребёнка.

Слова Баки попали прямо в цель, в сердце, разбередив то, что Лео сам от себя прятал, мысли, которым не давал ходу. А станет ли ему легче?

Дёрнув уголками губ, он выбрался из машины, постоял немного, делая последнюю затяжку, как приговорённый. Словно это ему предстояло взойти на эшафот. Вот он, дом того, кто разрушил всю его жизнь, семью, не оставил никого важного, никого, кому был важен сам Лео. Вот дверь с поднятой железной роллетой и темнота в просторной кухне.

Почему-то сейчас подумалось, что Баки дан ему в наказание, как попытка расплатиться с вселенной за всё дерьмо, что сплошь и рядом совершали люди, стать хоть чуточку лучше. Но почему он? Почему именно он?

Лео стоял напротив постели спящей четы Грасс, вертел так и эдак в руках Глок. Ведь шёл, уверенный в своём праве вершить суд над этим нечеловеком, разжигал в себе ненависть, подпитывал её, а поднять руку, навести пистолет и выстрелить не получалось.

– Живи, тварь, – устало выдохнул и двинулся к главному выходу. До конца Судной ночи осталось три минуты.

Отпуская Лео мстить, Баки остался сидеть в машине и ждать, услышит ли он звук заветного выстрела, который достигнет цели, и каким после этого вернётся Лео, что сломается, оборвётся в нём, умрёт навсегда? Умножатся ли страдания и горе его половинки?

Баки прикрыл глаза, как мог развалившись на заднем сиденье. Вокруг было очень тихо, но эта тишина была другой, не такой опасной и насторожённой, как в городе, не такой зловещей. Эта тишина была расслабляющей утренней тишиной спального района.

За эту ночь Баки смертельно устал, раны начинали противно ныть, хотелось отмыться от крови и грязи, в которой успел изваляться. А ещё хотелось забрать Лео отсюда, обнять, закрыть от всего этого кошмара. Но до этого, если это вообще было возможно, ещё далеко.

Лео не следил за тем, что происходило вокруг. Впервые за долгое время он ощущал себя свободным, без тяжкого бремени на плечах. Нет, он никогда не забудет Николаса, не перестанет любить, но месть и правда не имела смысла. Прав был Баки, и его мама была права.

Выйдя из дома семьи Грасс, Лео остановился на подъездной дорожке, запрокинул голову к небу, чувствуя лёгкие прикосновения первых солнечных лучей к лицу, улыбнулся. Надо было сказать спасибо Баки за всё, кем бы он ни был.

Плечо дёрнуло болью, обожгло, потащило куда-то назад, роняя на спину. Лео содрогнулся, чувствуя, как ноги становятся ватными, и только тогда утреннюю тишину разорвал звук выстрела.

Рано Баки расслабился, очень рано. И слишком поздно понял, что что-то случилось. Он услышал выстрел, но не оттуда, откуда ожидал, а с другой стороны, не приглушённый стенами дома. Когда он выскочил из машины, Лео ещё падал, и для Баки время замедлило свой бег, а внутри вскипела такая ярость, какой он в себе не ожидал и не предполагал.

Он со стороны слышал, как зарычал, забыв про все свои ранения, как прыгнул вперёд, на человека, которого они видели в первом встреченном фургоне. Он не знал, кто это, но ему было глубоко плевать. Он посмел напасть на самое дорогое для Баки, на того, за кого он готов был убивать и умирать, если понадобится.

Человек не успел поднять пистолет, потому что Баки был быстрее. Он резко схватил человека за шею и голову и дёрнул. Послышался мерзкий хруст ломающихся позвонков, и мёртвое тело осело на идеальную лужайку, а Баки упал на колени рядом с Лео, отчаянно зажимая рану обеими руками.

– Только не умирай, хорошо? – просил Баки. – Только не умирай.

Завыла сирена, возвещая о конце этой невозможно длинной ночи.

Сознание мутилось, темнота то подступала, то выпускала обратно из своих липких холодных объятий. Во рту было солоно от крови. Лео не слышал, что говорил ему Баки, лишь биение пульса в ушах, заглушающее всё. Хотелось сказать многое, поблагодарить, спросить, почему у Баки такое лицо, будто это ему сейчас было нестерпимо больно.

– Спасибо, – из последних сил просипел Лео и соскользнул в небытие.

Вспыхнув ослепительно ярко-оранжевыми искрами в двух шагах от Баки, пульсируя и громко шипя, раскрылся зев портала, из которого высунулся по пояс мужик в красном плаще, подозрительно похожий на Старка.

– Вот и нашлась ваша пропажа, полковник Роджерс.

Оттолкнув этого мужика в красном плаще в сторону, на подъездную дорожку выскочил Стив.

– Баки!

– Стив? – Баки хлопнул глазами, смаргивая непролитые слёзы, и поднялся, подхватив на руки Лео. – Стив, я нашёл его, он мой, понимаешь? Ему нужен врач…

Баки говорил практически скороговоркой, пытаясь за минимум времени высказать всё, что было сейчас важным. Хотя на самом деле важным был только Лео, которому срочно требовалась медицинская помощь. Забирать Лео с собой или нет – такой вопрос перед Баки не стоял, он бы ни за что не оставил своего наречённого в этом кошмарном мире. Кто-то бы мог сказать, что мир Баки не сильно лучше, но подобного ада в нём не было.

Стив не стал спорить, задавать лишних вопросов, слишком много крови было на Баки – и своей собственной, и того человека, которого он трепетно прижимал к груди, слишком много отчаянной мольбы во взгляде.

– Пойдём, – велел он. – Давай, Бак, забирай его и пойдём. Я помогу.

И Баки шагнул в портал.


	2. 2 День.

Оказавшись в кабинете Стива, Баки ещё сильнее прижал Лео к себе, словно мог найтись смельчак, способный отобрать его. Но Лео нужен был врач, и Баки всё равно придется его отпустить, но не сейчас. Ещё не сейчас, ещё можно было чувствовать тепло тела, его тяжесть в руках.

Лео тяжело дышал, но всё же дышал, сердце билось в груди, и это давало надежду, что они успеют, что ещё не всё потеряно, ещё не поздно.

– Только не умирай, слышишь? – тихо говорил Баки. – Не оставляй меня, я так долго тебя ждал.

Стив оглянулся на Баки, открыл было рот, чтобы спросить о человеке у него на руках, но плюнул и схватился за телефон, вызывая медиков прямо к себе. Не прошло и пары минут, как его кабинет наводнили люди. Кто-то из медиков попытался забрать раненого из рук Баки, но тот, казалось, не слышал, что-то нашёптывая.

– Бак, отпусти, – попросил Стив, оказавшись рядом, сжал плечи друга. – Позволь им ему помочь.

Баки словно очнулся, оглядел людей в медицинских пижамах и белых халатах, которых было как-то слишком много, и аккуратно положил своего наречённого на каталку.

– Его зовут Лео, – сказал Баки непонятно кому. – Он – моя пара.

И перевёл умоляющий взгляд на Стива.

Медики засуетились, облепили каталку, и только один подошёл к Баки.

– Вы ранены? Вас тоже надо осмотреть, – требовательно сказал он. «Доктор Хастингс» – было написано на бейдже, который зачем-то прочёл Баки. – У вас кровь.

– Я в порядке, – отмахнулся Баки. Сейчас ему было важно только, чтобы помогли Лео, спасли его. – Я могу остаться с ним?

– Нет, его сейчас отвезут в операционную. После операции – пожалуйста, – сказал доктор Хастингс, не приставая больше к Баки с его ранениями, видимо, хорошо знал суперсолдатский организм. Он только посмотрел на Стива, словно спрашивая, имеет ли смысл настаивать.

Остальные медики уже увезли каталку вместе с Лео, и Баки усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы не пойти за ними. А Стив махнул рукой, отпуская и Хастингса. Им с Баки надо было поговорить, позаботиться о нём он сумеет и сам, раз Баки держался на ногах и был способен на конструктивный диалог, значит, ничего непоправимого не произошло.

Усадив лучшего друга на диван, Стив молча стянул с него лонгслив и вытряхнул из джинсов, оставив лишь в одном нижнем белье. Так же не говоря ни слова, быстро осмотрел, потрогал начавшие зарастать раны от пулевых на боку и плече, проверил бедро и, забрав из встроенного шкафчика аптечку на всякий экстремальный случай, вкатал Баки сразу три ампулы с сывороткой.

– Хуже не будет, – пояснил Стив, нет-нет да косясь на наконец налившуюся чернотой метку на его предплечье. – Давай ты сейчас отмоешься, я схожу в кафетерий за обедом, и ты мне всё расскажешь. Как только твоего Лео переведут в палату, сразу пойдёшь к нему.

– Прости меня, Стив, – сказал Баки, отчего-то боясь посмотреть другу в глаза. – Я вёл себя… Прости, что приставал к Броку.

Баки чувствовал себя очень виноватым и перед Стивом, и перед Броком, просто не представлял себе, что ещё сказать, ведь его поведению не было оправдания, как бы ни хотелось сказать, что у него просто ехала крыша от отсутствия пары.

– Бак, главное, что ты жив, – тепло улыбнулся Стив и, кинув ему полотенце, открыл дверь кабинета. – Иди мойся, всё остальное потом.

Баки забрался в неприметный шкаф, взял себе спортивный костюм Стива и пошёл в душ. Раны чесались и дёргали, но это было даже приятно, отвлекало от всего того, что творилось у него в душе. А там было что-то непонятное. Баки очень боялся, что, очнувшись, Лео потребует вернуть его домой и даже ничего не будет слушать. Может быть, он даже не поверит Баки. Но что со всем этим делать, было совершенно непонятно.

Он вышел из душа, где проторчал почти час, отмываясь и просто наслаждаясь льющейся водой, которая успокаивала расшатанные нервы. У него всё ещё была депрессия, и её невозможно было даже купировать таблетками, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вылечить, потому что единственное лекарство – это Лео. А если нет, то Баки предпочтёт пустить себе пулю в висок и закончить своё бессмысленное существование. Баки так ушёл в себя, что не сразу заметил сидящего на диване Брока, моргнул, чуть не кинувшись обнимать, но понял, что нет, чуда не случилось, и его пара сейчас лежит на холодном операционном столе.

– Привет, – безрадостно сказал Баки, забираясь в другой угол дивана. Прижал колени к груди и обхватил их руками.

Доёбываться до Брока больше не хотелось совершенно, он даже на него больше не злился, только, как перед Стивом, чувствовал себя очень виноватым.

– О как, – оскалился Брок, развалившись на диване. – Значит, не пиздят, и ты, прошатавшись не пойми где ночь, мужика себе нашёл наконец-то. Мудак ты, Баки. Ладно, у нас с тобой проблемы, но Стив переживал за тебя. А, ладно.

Больше Брок ни о чём не спрашивал, лишь легко поднялся и, перейдя за рабочий стол Стива, сел в его кресло, щёлкнул на кибер-панели, включая потолочные вентиляторы. Он молчал, насмешливо, как, впрочем, и всегда, разглядывая Баки.

– Как хорошо, все в сборе, – улыбнулся Стив, вкатывая в кабинет тележку, заставленную тарелками. – Сразу и пообедаем.

– Говори за себя, – отозвался Брок. – Мне столько жрать – дня не хватит всё это в зале сбрасывать, ебаться же сутки напролёт ты сам не согласишься. Рабо-ота, – протянул он и, сверкнув глазами, добавил, так и не меняя дислокации, несмотря на то, что хозяин кресла объявился: – Жрите.

– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Стив. – Бак?

– Нет, спасибо, – мотнул головой Баки.

От одной мысли о еде его начинало подташнивать. Он сейчас не готов был ни есть, ни спать, даже к относительно конструктивному разговору был не готов. Его всего охватило ожидание. Он ждал, когда можно будет к Лео, чтобы просто посидеть рядом и подождать, пока тот очнётся.

Баки смотрел на Брока и видел, что, как бы ни были они с Лео похожи, они совершенно разные, но присутствие Брока почему-то всё равно было мучительным.

– Больше часа прошло, Лео всё ещё оперируют? – спросил он у Стива.

Тот не стал отвечать, лишь взмахнул рукой, открывая голографическое окно, и запустил вещание прямо из операционной. Лео был бледен, он лежал на столе, опутанный какими-то проводами, но дышал вполне самостоятельно.

– Закончили, но в палату переведут через час, – прочитал он заметки, присланные врачом. – Доктора Чо привлекать не стали, потому что случай не самый серьёзный. У Лео сильный организм, он справится.

Поднявшись с кресла, Брок подошёл поближе, рассматривая пару Баки.

– Роджерс, скажи, что мне только кажется, насколько он похож?.. Барнс, где ты шлялся всю ночь?

– Я знаю, что сильный, всю ночь бегать по городу, – пробурчал Баки. – По городу гулял, – ответил он Броку. – И если у нас вдруг не разрешили одну ночь в году устраивать анархию с полным иммунитетом к закону, то, значит, в другом мире. И он, – Барнс ткнул пальцем в экран, – моя пара.

– В смысле анархию? – не понял Стив.

Поставив чашку обратно на столик, с неподдельным интересом воззрился на зависшее в воздухе голографическое изображение.

– Оригинальный ты человек, Барнс, – восхитился Брок, вернувшись обратно в кресло. – А кто он такой, этот Лео?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Баки. – Полицейский, наверное. У нас не было времени поговорить. А анархия… Судная ночь. Когда во всех Штатах любой может совершить любое преступление, и тебя не накажут. И там военные убивали людей из бедных кварталов. А просто отморозки убивали обычных людей. А мы с Лео… Сначала я не понял, где я…

Баки вкратце рассказал о своих приключениях в течение последних двенадцати часов и только сейчас понял, что он вообще ничего не знает о Лео, у них действительно не было времени поговорить вообще ни о чём, кроме того, как пробраться из пункта А в пункт Б, не вляпавшись ни во что.

– Вечно ты во всякое дерьмо влипаешь, – снова восхитился Брок и тут же, словно почувствовав неладное, переключил внимание на свою пару. – Э нет, Роджерс, мы не пойдём насаждать справедливость и менять устои. Это другой мир. Не с нашими рожами в богов играть. Твой Баки к тебе вернулся и вон, не один даже. Слышь, Барнс, а мужик-то хоть в курсе, куда вляпался и что он пара твоя? Или ты, как обычно, всё за всех решил?

– Брок, – возмутился Стив, в ответ лишь получив довольный оскал. – И правда, Бак, он не будет против, что ты его вырвал из привычной жизни? Вдруг у него там семья.

– Я не знаю, – вздохнул Баки. – Семьи нет. Сын погиб, а жена ушла. Я не думаю, что его там что-то действительно держало, но вот о том, что он моя пара, он не знает. Он вообще ничего не знает, я же рассказывал, нам было не до разговоров по душам.

Баки было холодно. Не так холодно, как бывало рядом с криокамерой, а внутри холодно. Ему казалось, что его трясёт, буквально всего.

– Отвалите, а? Я сам ни хера не знаю, а тут вы со своими вопросами, – Баки начинал злиться. Злиться на себя, потому что, даже обретя пару, он был один. Нужно было объяснить немыслимое количество того, что каждый житель этого мира знал почти с рождения. Что было аксиомой. – В какую палату его переведут? Я там подожду.

Баки боялся, что снова начнет козлить, пытаться обидеть Стива или Брока, чтобы те ответили ему той же монетой. Не Стив, конечно же, Брок. Тот бы за Стива и самого Баки убил, если бы смог, и почему-то ему иногда казалось, что пара планов того, как убить Зимнего Солдата, у Брока есть.

Стив покачал головой, но настаивать не стал, только взгляд снова сделался таким, что Брок тут же пересел к нему на подлокотник дивана, склонился к самому уху и что-то едва слышно зашептал.

– На твоё имя оформлен полный допуск, – кашлянув в кулак, чтобы скрыть смущение, сказал Стив. – Спроси у медсестры, она скажет, куда идти.

– Спасибо, – Баки поднялся, тряхнул головой, снова забрал нечёсаные влажные волосы за уши. – Вам тут без меня интереснее будет.

И вышел. Он помнил, где что на базе, поэтому легко прошёл в медблок, где медсестра указала ему на нужную палату. Пустую. Баки устроился в неудобном, но большом кресле, забравшись в него с ногами, глядя на пустующее место, куда вскоре прикатят кровать с Лео.

Баки долго сидел и подбирал слова, искал такие, чтобы всё то, что он скажет, не было шоком. Как объяснит, почему забрал Лео из его родного мира. Ведь, по сути, он сделал это, потому что ему так было нужно. Он просто взял и решил всё за Лео, не дав ему никакого выбора. Его ничего не извиняло, он поступил, думая только о себе, даже желание спасти Лео было продиктовано тем, что иначе его пара умрёт, и он останется один. Думал ли Баки действительно о своем наречённом, или только о себе? И ведь никак не объяснишь, что в подобных ситуациях думаешь только о своей паре, только о его благе, напрочь забывая о себе.

Когда Лео привезли в палату, Баки так ничего и не придумал, но от того, что тот рядом, стало теплее, словно льдина, что сковывала Баки, начала таять. Баки сидел и просто смотрел на Лео, ждал, когда тот очнётся от медикаментозного сна, откроет глаза и… Что там будет после и, Баки старался не думать, потому что никак не мог придумать ничего хорошего для себя.

***

То, что он жив, Лео понял далеко не сразу. Лёжа на удивительно удобной койке, он долго прислушивался к мерному гудению кондиционера и раздражающему писку какого-то прибора. Непонятно, как он оказался в этой больнице. Кто расщедрился на лечение офицера полиции, раненого не при исполнении, да ещё и на сумму, явно превышающую его страховку? Очутись он в обычном госпитале – так и вопросов бы не было.

Глаза открываться не хотели, на тело давила какая-то невозможная слабость, размазывая по постели, хотелось провалиться обратно в благословенную темноту и отоспаться за последние две недели. Пока он разрабатывал свой план мести.

Открыв рот, Лео хотел было позвать хоть кого-нибудь, но в пересохшем горле першило, не давая произнести ничего внятного.

То, что Лео очнулся, Баки понял сразу – писк приборов неуловимо изменился. Он стремительно поднялся из кресла и оказался рядом с кроватью, подхватил стоящий на тумбочке стакан с водой, в который была воткнута соломинка. Подхватив живой ладонью под затылок, Баки немного приподнял голову Лео и позволил поймать губами трубочку.

– Пей, только аккуратно, – тихо, ласково сказал Баки, чувствуя, как по телу пробегают мурашки от прикосновения, как откликается метка, едва-едва пульсируя.

Это было невероятно прекрасное ощущение – чувствовать свою пару рядом. Касаться его хотя бы вот так. У Баки аж дыхание перехватывало. Но Баки понимал, что найти свою пару – лишь начало. Обретение будет долгим и мучительным, если вообще случится, если Лео не проклянёт его, как только узнает, что произошло.

Так хотелось улечься рядом, обнять, прижавшись всем телом, чтобы чувствовать чужое тепло, но Баки боялся даже за руку Лео взять. Баки задумывался, как так получилось, что его пара оказалась из другого мира, но внятного ответа у него не было. Были только вопросы, ответы на которые Баки боялся узнать.

И самый главный из них был: а чувствует ли Лео эту мистическую связь, или это только Баки ощущает это невероятное чувство обретения?

Вода живительным нектаром прокатилась по гортани, возвращая силы, но было что-то ещё, тёплое, настоящее, Лео чувствовал его где-то внутри под сердцем. Несмотря на тупую ноющую боль во всём теле, ему было на удивление хорошо.

Скосив взгляд, он обмер. Рядом стоял Баки, тот самый странный Баки, которого он пытался отогнать от своей машины, а потом взял с собой, тот Баки, что прошёл с ним эту ночь и не дал совершить самое страшное – предать память сына, запятнать его имя чужой кровью, тот Баки, что одной фразой изменил Лео жизнь, сделал то, что не могли ни жена, ни психологи из социального центра.

– Баки, – просипел Лео, силясь сфокусировать на нём взгляд. – Где я? Сколько дней прошло?

– Прошло три часа, – улыбнулся Баки такой счастливой улыбкой, словно сообщал о чём-то действительно неимоверно важном и радостном, но он просто был рад, что Лео очнулся и даже может говорить. – Тут хорошие врачи.

Баки не спешил говорить о том, где Лео находится, это было слишком сложно, не нужно было его так волновать прямо сейчас. Он аккуратно, с огромным сожалением отпустил его голову, позволяя ей лечь обратно на подушку, и убрал стакан.

– Я ещё дам, если захочешь, – пообещал Баки. – А сейчас просто отдыхай, я посижу с тобой.

Баки так хотел и боялся предстоящего разговора, что оттягивал его как можно дольше, ища любые причины не говорить Лео правды о том, где он. Но сейчас причина была очевидна – Лео слишком слаб.

Смежив веки, Лео выдохнул. Голова всё ещё кружилась, и информация усваивалась с трудом, мысли тяжёлыми жерновами вращались в черепной коробке, подсовывая странности и нестыковки, но сил анализировать не было.

Нужно было взять себя в руки и понять, что происходит, какие три часа, а главное – после чего? После того, как он месяц провалялся в коме? И где это здесь? Баки снова приносил больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Со стоном повернув голову, Лео снова глянул на чересчур счастливого и здорового, для человека с тремя пулевыми, Баки, прошёлся по нему взглядом и замер – левая рука, начиная от короткого рукава футболки и ниже, была… из металла.

Голова взорвалась болью. Застонав, Лео отвернулся.

– Что-то не то мне кололи всё это время, – глухо прошептал он. – Или я продолжаю бредить.

Баки понял его взгляд и обругал себя последними словами, что пренебрёг кофтой, привык, что тут его рукой никого не удивишь. И вот теперь Лео думал, что его глючит.

– Если хочешь, я точно узнаю, что тебе кололи, – сказал Баки, – но операция прошла успешно, ты только что отошёл от наркоза. С того момента, как тебя ранили, прошло три часа. Тебя целый час оперировали. Не знаю, почему так долго, но… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Баки, что происходит? Где я? Если скажешь, что инопланетяне похитили, поверю на слово.

Лео говорил хрипло, медленно, не открывая глаз и не поворачиваясь. Он и так чувствовал, как сердце зачастило, подскакивая к гортани. Над ухом заверещал какой-то прибор, хлопнула дверь, и его лба коснулась узкая прохладная ладонь.

– Что с ним? – как можно спокойнее спросил Баки, хотя внутри всё оборвалось. Неужели с Лео случилось что-то ещё более серьёзное?

За медсестрой вбежал врач, скомандовал что-то вколоть, и прибор успокоился, а Лео, как Баки показалось, отпустило, он больше не выглядел так страшно, как всего пару минут назад.

– Мистер Барнс, вам не сказали, что волновать пациента…

– Он моя пара, – тихо сказал Баки, надеясь, что Лео ничего не поймёт или не услышит из-за приступа непонятно чего.

– О, тем более, если это ваша пара, зачем доводить? – строго проговорил врач с непроизносимым индийским именем, хотя по виду явно смесок.

– Я не хотел, – понурил голову Баки. – Можно, я с ним останусь, я не буду больше, обещаю.

– Хорошо, но только потому, что он – ваша пара, – когда показания стабилизировались, врач и медсестра ушли, и Баки, наплевав на всё, взял Лео за руку, усевшись рядом с кроватью всё на то же неудобное, но большое кресло.

– Поспи, я обязательно всё расскажу, когда тебе будет лучше, – попросил Баки. – Тебе нельзя волноваться.

Больше всего Баки боялся, что сердце у Лео не выдержит, ведь он не молодой парень, способный на любые подвиги, он был боевой офицер, кажется, полиции, организм которого поистрепали. И лет ему было столько же, сколько Броку, а тот давно не мальчик.

Дышать Лео стало проще, хотя всё равно голова оставалась тяжёлой и словно набитой мокрой ватой. От руки Баки шло приятное умиротворяющее тепло, оно убаюкивало, укачивая на волнах чего-то светлого, искрящегося, только для него одного.

Он и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Баки погладил ладонь, нагнулся, устраивая голову на краешке кровати, и прикрыл глаза. Ему было почти хорошо. Почти, потому что он крал эти моменты, потому что не мог получить их по праву.

Баки просидел так, чувствуя, как затекают мышцы, почти час, пока не услышал знакомые шаги за дверью, которая без стука открылась, и в палату заглянул Стив. Баки не знал, хочет ли сейчас видеть друга, но поднялся ему навстречу и жестом предложил выйти, чтобы не тревожить сон Лео.

– Бак, – начал Стив без предисловий, – сходи поешь, пожалуйста. Что хорошего будет, если ты начнёшь в обморок падать? Лео нельзя волноваться, и ему передаётся твоё состояние, раз вы пара. За это время в палату поставят кулер с водой, принесут диван, чтобы ты хоть спал там по-человечески. – Стив сжал его плечи, заглянул в глаза. – Я знаю, что такое найти свою пару после стольких лет, знаю, каково бояться прикоснуться и желать этого сильнее всего в жизни. Бак, я очень тебя люблю и не хочу лишить возможности быть рядом с Лео, но если ты не возьмёшь себя в руки и не начнёшь думать и о самом себе – закрою доступ не только в медблок, но и на базу.

– Стив, ему нужны ответы, – вздохнул Баки. – А что я ему скажу? Что я забрал его из его родного мира, от всех людей, которых он знал, потому что он – моя пара? Да он даже не знает, что это такое. Но да. Я поем, хорошо… Я так боюсь, что он… что я ему не нужен, понимаешь? А если он захочет вернуться? Я ведь этого не переживу, понимаешь? Просто не смогу. Брок на меня сильно злится? Скажи, что я прошу у него прощения, ладно?

– Брок не злится, – улыбнулся Стив, погладил Баки по волосам. – Брок меня делить с тобой не хотел, вот и всё. Свою пару ревнуешь ко всему и всем, кто рядом, боишься, что отнимут. – Его глаза вспыхнули каким-то тёплым светом, как и всегда, когда он говорил о Броке. – И Лео поймёт, к паре тянет, вы ведь две части целого. И знаешь, – Стив облокотился на стену, глянул на Баки искоса, – а ты не говори ему всего разом. С его ранением не факт, что до больницы успели бы довезти, плюс истощение организма, он в буквальном смысле работал на износ, что бы в его жизни ни происходило последние дни, оно его убивало. Ты спас ему жизнь. Расскажи о себе, о мире. Предложи пожить здесь, а потом и остаться. Бак, я понимаю, чего ты жаждешь, но Лео нужно время перестроиться. Да и тебе узнать о нём хоть что-то, кроме имени. – Его наручные часы пиликнули новым сообщением. – Ладно, я пойду, если что – сразу звони, и ты обещал мне поесть.

– Подожди, Стив, – Баки ухватил друга за руку. – Мне нужна работа. Депрессия скоро сойдёт на нет, раз моя пара рядом. Я не могу позволить себе просто сидеть у тебя на шее, а ещё и Лео туда же посадить. Ты знаешь, что я хороший снайпер, зачисли меня в Страйк.

– Нет, – отрезал Стив. – Страйк сработанная команда, даже если я уберу куда-то Мэй, а я этого не сделаю и не только потому, что Брок мне за свою девочку голову откусит, вам слишком долго притираться придётся. Так что нет. Но тренироваться с ними – пожалуйста.

– Ага, а работать мне пойти в магазин консультантом, или бариста, у меня как раз рука подходящая горячие стаканы держать, – тут же завёлся Баки, не понимая, почему Стив не хочет дать ему хоть простенькую работу со Страйком.

– Не кипятись, – привычно окоротил его Стив. – И дай мне договорить. Ты можешь пойти оперативником, Мстителем, там разберёмся. Но сейчас тебе главное – прийти в норму и сдать все тесты. В том числе и да, психологические. Так что всё будет, и Брок предложил снять для вас таунхаус рядом. А то куда ты поведёшь Лео из больницы? На свой матрас в гостевой спальне?

– Господи, какой же пиздец его ждёт, – Баки привалился к косяку, вздохнув, и посмотрел на Стива. – Чужой мир, в котором существуют пары наречённых при рождении, так мало того, что ему всё это не надо, так ещё и его пара – ебанутый урод со съехавшей от ожидания крышей.

Баки с грустью посмотрел на бионическую руку и похлопал Стива по плечу.

– Не важно, мне всё ещё не очень хорошо. Пойду поем, схожу зашить дырки, чтобы заживали быстрее, и вернусь. Ты мне обещал диван, – Баки опустил глаза, задумавшись, а потом снова посмотрел на Стива. – Спасибо.

– Баки, ты иногда такой дурак.

Стив обнял его, крепко прижал к себе и, постояв так немного, отстранился, хлопнул напоследок по плечу и ушёл.

Вернувшись в палату, Баки снова взял Лео за руку, чуть сжал в своих ладонях.

– Я сейчас отойду ненадолго, – начал Баки, словно Лео был в сознании, а не спал крепким сном, – а потом вернусь. Мой друг Стив, я тебя с ним обязательно познакомлю, сказал, что мне надо есть, потому что это и для тебя важно, чтобы я хорошо себя чувствовал. Только есть я не могу, потому что… Я тебя чувствую, я знаю, что ты мой, моя пара, но… Я даже не представляю, чувствуешь ли ты хоть что-то похожее. А вдруг тебе мужчины не нравятся, и даже если ты что-то чувствуешь, тебе это будет неприятно, ведь у тебя были жена и ребёнок… В общем, я скоро приду. Если ты проснёшься раньше, чем я вернусь, то попроси, и меня позовут. Чёрт, ты же не догадаешься. Я скажу медсестре, чтобы меня позвала, когда ты очнёшься. А потом я буду рядом с тобой.

Баки коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони Лео и пошёл к медсестре. Он помнил, что еда была в кабинете у Стива, там же был и его мобильник, он видел на столе, но не обратил внимания. Нужно было забрать, как и кофту от костюма, чтобы не пугать Лео своей рукой.

– Мэри, – позвал он медсестру, – если Лео очнётся, сообщите мне, пожалуйста, – Баки написал на бумажке свой номер. – Мы пара.

– Да, конечно, мистер Барнс, – улыбнулась ему Мэри, потянувшись за листочком, и из-под съехавшего рукава он увидел чёрную метку и подумал, что такая молодая, а уже нашла свою пару. Повезло. Целая жизнь вместе.

Баки забрал кофту и телефон, поел, приватив с собой пару сэндвичей и пачку луковых крекеров, и вернулся в палату, где к его приходу уже стоял небольшой диван, на котором можно было удобно устроиться, плед и подушка, а в углу кулер. Лео спал, спокойно, размеренно дыша, от него даже отключили пару аппаратов и сняли капельницу, что очень порадовало Баки.

– Я вернулся, – улыбнулся он Лео, погладив живой рукой по пальцам. – Снова будут сидеть с тобой. У меня всё ещё нет для тебя ответов, но когда ты проснёшься, я обязательно постараюсь что-то тебе рассказать.

Баки устроился в кресле у кровати, диван ему пока был ни к чему.

***

Лео проснулся, когда за панорамный окном палаты была уже глубокая ночь. В теле больше не было той предательской слабости, что не давала даже нормально голову повернуть, хотя плечо, да и всё остальное тело будто бы налилось тяжестью, но это было хотя бы объяснимо ранением, объяснимо… только это. Сразу вспомнились слова Баки про три часа после ранения, его вполне бодрый, хоть и чересчур бледный вид, ощущение тревоги, тянущее в солнечном сплетении, и желание коснуться.

Баки…

Вот ещё было непонятно. Лео повернул голову и снова обнаружил около своей постели «странного Баки», неудобно скрючившегося в кресле и просидевшего, видимо, так не один час. Но почему? Чему он обязан вниманием этого невероятно сильного человека, явного профессионала, которых и не во всех силовых структурах встретишь? Понятно было, что, скорее всего, и лечат его в какой-то спецклинике, раз всего три часа потребовалось на выход из критического состояния, тоже по протекции Баки, сам Лео не смог бы себе такое позволить, а значит, долг его всё увеличивался и увеличивался, и одним «спасибо» тут дело явно не обойдётся. Только что есть у Лео кроме него самого, он даже не представлял.

В тёплом свете настольной лампы Лео легко мог разглядеть спящего напротив, чем и пользовался беззастенчиво. Вчера, или сколько теперь прошло времени с Судной ночи, ему было ни до чего, вперёд вела, подталкивая в спину, злость, а вот сейчас… Лео постарался не шевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени, и смотрел, подмечая осунувшееся красивое лицо с волевыми скулами, упрямым подбородком. При всех его незаурядных талантах Баки был ещё непозволительно молод.

«За таким, наверное, девицы стаями носятся, сбивая с ног соперниц», – пронеслось в голове, и Лео поморщился. Почему-то эта мысль наждачной бумагой прошлась где-то за рёбрами, резанула болью, чувством собственности, словно никто не имел права даже думать о таком. Лео аж попытался привстать на локтях, слишком дикой ему показалась мысль. Снова Баки и снова вопросы. Похоже, это становилось уже доброй традицией.

Почувствовав шевеление в кровати, Баки тут же открыл глаза, приподнимая голову, и увидел, что Лео пытается привстать. Плавно и не спеша, чтобы не пугать его, Баки поднялся из кресла, оказываясь рядом с кроватью.

– Ты проснулся, – тепло улыбнулся он, беря с тумбочки стакан с водой и предлагая его Лео. – Чего-нибудь хочешь? Могу даже еды принести, здесь можно.

Баки понимал, что такое ничем не объяснимое внимание с его стороны странно, но он просто физически не мог отойти от своей пары дальше пары метров больше чем на десять минут. Это было как наваждение. Если бы он знал, что это так, никогда в жизни не позволил себе домогаться Брока, даже только ради того, чтобы позлить и его, и Стива.

– Только воды, спасибо, – ответил Лео, не сводя с Баки взгляда. – Как твои раны?

Он сам беспокоился за своего случайного попутчика, ставшего чуть ли не вестником судьбы, помнил про неприятную рану на бедре и пятна крови на лонгсливе.

– Нормально, – отмахнулся Баки, он всё-таки сходил к врачу, чтобы зашить неприятные дыры, зная, что недели через две даже шрама не останется.

Глупым Лео не был, в этом Баки был уверен, как и в том, что у него есть вопросы, и он их задаст. Поэтому, наверное, стоило начать самому говорить. Может быть, хоть этим он облегчит свою участь быть ненавидимым за то, что утащил в свой мир.

– У тебя, наверное, полно вопросов, – логично предположил Баки. – Выбери какой-нибудь один самый важный.

– Почему ты здесь?

Лео мог спросить о чём угодно, всё равно ни черта не понимал, категорически запутавшись в происходящем ещё с той ночи, но почему-то именно этот волновал сейчас намного сильнее – почему Баки сидит с ним?

– Потому что ты важен для меня, – честно сказал Баки, тепло улыбаясь.

Стив, конечно, говорил ему, что не стоит сразу огорошивать Лео тем, что они пара, но и врать ему Баки не хотел, потому посчитал подобную формулировку самым лучшим вариантом. Он и не врал, говоря, что Лео для него важен, ведь это было именно так, но и не говорил о парах и предназначении, чтобы не пугать Лео.

– Важен? – переспросил Лео, откинулся обратно на подушку, всё ещё следя за собеседником внимательным напряжённым взглядом. – Предположим, – согласился он, памятуя о их первой встрече, может, он напоминал Баки кого-то из его прошлого, того самого Брока, за которого тот его принял и вот теперь пытается заботиться. – Кто ты вообще такой? И не надо мне про простого парня по имени Баки.

– Ну, раз про простого парня тебе не надо… – он вздохнул, попытавшись улыбнуться, но не очень уверенно. – Я суперсолдат. Живое оружие. Но сейчас я в депрессии, и у меня даже работы нет.

– Оружие в депрессии, – снова повторил Лео. – И я тебе важен.

Всё окончательно запуталось. Лео по-детски захотелось накрыться с головой одеялом и проснуться в своей постели, потому что то, что он слышал, отказывалось складываться во что-то путное, но в то же время он нутром чувствовал – Баки не соврал ему ни единым словом, мог, но не соврал. Лео не мог сказать, откуда бралась эта уверенность, сам не до конца понимая, но Баки говорил правду.

– Что будет дальше?

Не верилось Лео, что его так просто отпустят, стоит ему встать на ноги, а вот чем расплачиваться за лояльность, он пока не знал.

– Дальше… Ты не против? – и, не дожидаясь, пока Лео ответит, словно затёк на кровать, усевшись по-турецки в ногах, бездумно положив ладони на его стопы. – Понимаешь, так получилось, что ты не сможешь вернуться к прежней жизни. Не потому, что ты что-то должен за своё лечение, всё уже оплачено моим другом. Просто я не знал, что делать, когда тебя ранили, спросить тебя я не мог, ты бы мне не ответил, и я забрал тебя в свой мир. Не менее сумасшедший, чем твой, но без ночи анархии с индульгенцией.

Баки замолчал, глядя на Лео, боясь, что у него сейчас опять случится какой-нибудь приступ от такой информации, но врать и утаивать было нельзя. Но про пары Баки пока решил молчать. Это было слишком для человека, который только-только пришёл в себя.

Брови Лео взлетели вверх. Он дёрнул ступнёй, сбрасывая руку «странного Баки», и промолчал, хотя с языка рвалось много эпитетов, большинство из которых были нецензурными. То, что Баки не совсем нормальный, да ещё и склонный к самоубийству, иначе как ещё назвать его прыжки под пулями, индивидуум, Лео понял сразу, но другой мир… это было уже серьёзнее и попахивало тяжёлыми наркотиками. Может, они и вовсе сейчас в какой-нибудь элитной психлечебнице для потёкших крышей Солдат особого назначения, а он сам здесь потому, что видел то, что не должен был видеть. Дела-а.

– Вот это я вляпался.

– Ты мне не веришь, – заключил Баки.

Он бы и сам не поверил в подобное, будь он обычным человеком. Вот Лео и не верит, потому что обычный человек, в его жизни не было ни «Гидры», ни магии, ни десятков лет заточения в ледяном сне, ни друга, который из задохлика стал героем.

– Знаешь, давай мы лучше это завтра обсудим, а? – предложил Баки, уверенный, что лучший способ доказать Лео, что он в другом мире, это показать ему Брока. А Брок, скорее всего, уже дома, под боком у Стива. От этой мысли стало горько. Очень горько, мягкая улыбка сползла с губ, растворилась. – Тебе не очень больно? А то я к медсестре схожу.

– Не стоит, – отказался Лео, не уверенный, что ему не добавят в кровь какой-нибудь коктейль для приглушения памяти, а он хотел бы находиться в здравом уме. – Всё… нормально и да, давай завтра.

Странного Баки было жаль, Лео чувствовал его кромешное одиночество, усталость, болезненную безнадёгу, будто он потерял всё и всех, оставшись один на один с миром. Вот только разве мог ему Лео хоть чем-то помочь?

– Тебе, может, кажется странным моё навязчивое внимание, – вздохнул Баки, слезая с кровати. Он чувствовал, что ему не верят, опасаются, и не представлял, как это можно исправить, но был уверен, скажи он сейчас про пары, Лео точно сочтёт его психом с манией преследования. – Но ты мне очень важен. Я сейчас не смогу объяснить тебе, почему, но позже – обязательно. На вот, если хочешь, поиграйся. Там даже книги есть, – Баки протянул ему свой телефон, решив, что вряд ли Лео хочет дальше с ним болтать.

От телефона Лео отказываться не стал, но книги и игры его мало интересовали, а вот новости – да. Надо было понять, как долго он находился в отключке, что за это время произошло в Вашингтоне и, как самое малое – связаться с коллегами из участка, как бы ни нравился ему странный Баки, из этой переделки пора было выбираться.

С каждой следующей открываемой вкладкой новостного портала Лео становилось всё хуже. Потому что странным оказался не только Баки, но и всё остальное. Обычно первый месяц после Судной ночи подсчитывали количество убитых, стоимость причинённого ущерба и прочее, а здесь ни слова, лишь какие-то важные ассамблеи и встречи людей, чьих имён Лео никогда не слышал, открытие какого-то парка, ремонт колеса обозрения. Со всех фотографий ему улыбались счастливые лица горожан. На ум приходило всего два объяснения: кто-то позаботился о психах и для них новости фильтровались специальной программой, чтобы не волновать, и, чего не могло быть, он действительно в другом мире.

Висок запульсировал болью. Лео скрипнул зубами, отложив телефон на тумбочку, лёг обратно и закрыл глаза. На сегодня ему явно хватит впечатлений.

Забирать у Лео телефон Баки не стал, всё равно единственным, кто мог ему звонить, был Стив. То, что Лео может куда-то позвонить, его тоже не волновало. Или ошибётся номером, или такого вообще существовать не будет.

Баки казалось, что Лео ощущает себя заложником, пленником этой комфортабельной палаты, а Баки воспринимает как тюремщика. Хотелось развеять это впечатление, убедить, что он совершенно свободен, просто он ранен, и ему нужен уход и забота.

Снова подвинув кресло поближе к кровати, Баки завернулся в плед, пренебрегая диваном, и забрался в этого монстра, положив голову на кровать, так, чтобы Лео, если бы захотел, мог дотянуться до него, и закрыл глаза. Ему тоже было о чём подумать.

Присутствие Баки нервировало. Не верил Лео в бредни про собственную важность, хотя не мог упрекнуть Баки ни в чём, все его чувства вопили о том, что тот говорит правду. Вот только легче от этого не становилось. Ну важен, но не при смерти же он сейчас, почему не уйти домой, в другую палату, на диван, в конце концов, или это сам Лео в его палате, как хомячок или аквариумная рыбка? Надо было выбираться и чем быстрее, тем лучше, но как? Что-то подсказывало, что уйти незамеченным он не сможет до тех пор, пока Баки рядом.

По спине бегали мурашки, Баки всем собой чувствовал напряжение Лео, его взвинченность, недоверие, нервозность. Он его даже понимал, ведь Лео оказался в этой ситуации совершенно беспомощным. Но Баки просто не мог уйти и оставить его одного. Даже на диван не мог уйти, не пускало его, хотя от дивана до кровати было всего метра три.

Отчаянно захотелось поговорить со Стивом, чтобы тот сказал, как быть дальше, потому что своих мозгов у Баки уже не хватало.

Лео не спал, но и разговаривать с ним не спешил, а Баки сидел, не открывая глаз, рядом, потому что не мог отойти. Потому что Лео был его парой, человеком, который был только для него, и эта невозможность быть вместе убивала Баки.

Утром, когда совсем рассвело, и за дверью наметилась хоть какая-то активность, в палату ввалился Брок, громко гаркнув:

– Барнс, харэ отсиживаться, меня Стив прислал, чтобы ты пожрал сходил, а я пока за твоим ненаглядным присмотрю, чтобы его медсестрички под халатик не спрятали и не унесли.

Одного взгляда на вошедшего Лео хватило, чтобы заподозрить в сумасшествии уже самого себя. Там, в дверях, уперев руки в бока, стоял он сам и скалился. Но самым невероятным было то, что он знал его фамилию, знал его самого, по-видимому, раз обращался не так, как остальные. Лео перевёл взгляд на Баки.

– Бля, Брок, охуел так орать? – Баки уже давно не спал, но всё равно не ожидал, что Брок ввалится вот так запросто, хотя ожидать стоило именно этого. Он поднялся, глянув на Лео, видя в его глазах полное непонимание происходящего. – Не волнуйся, – сказал Баки Лео. – Это Брок. Может быть, ты ему поверишь. Я скоро вернусь. Хоть шмоток-то мне притащил? – спросил он уже у Брока.

– Я тебе нянька, что ли? Это Стиви надышаться всё на тебя, отморозка, не может, так что и за одеждой к нему. Иди-иди, пока папочка не расстроился, и Барнс, принеси мне кофе, а? Будь человеком.

Уходить не хотелось категорически, словно Брок мог угрожать Лео, хотя Баки мозгом понимал, что это не так, что Брок ничего не сделает его паре и не даст что-то сделать кому-то другому. Потому, что иначе Баки его просто убьёт, и даже Стив его не остановит.

– Я скоро приду, – взял себя в руки Баки, хотелось погладить Лео по руке, но он не стал, это было бы странным.

Выходя из палаты, Баки аккуратно обошёл Брока, не желая даже случайно его коснуться, хотя ещё вчера прижал бы к косяку и ухватил за задницу, зло ухмыляясь. Но вчера осталось в настолько далёком прошлом, что самому не верилось. Последний раз оглянувшись на ничего не понимающего Лео, Баки вышел из палаты и пошёл в кабинет Стива, завтрак мог подождать.

Стоило Баки выйти за дверь, Лео аккуратно сел, стараясь не шевелить всей правой стороной тела, и уставился на… Брока. Так вот кого в нём увидел Баки, вот кого звал на парковке, и, скорее всего, именно он и важен, нужен, необходим, а сам Лео просто чертовски похож на него.

– Барнс? – переспросил Лео, в упор разглядывая более наглую и хищную версию себя.

– Ну да, – оскалился тот, удобно устроившись в кресле. – Баки Барнс, отморозок из Бруклина, кореш Капитана Америка. Тебя только это смущает?

– Меня всё смущает, и ты в том числе.

– А-а, заметил, да? – оскал стал ещё опаснее, но и Лео был не из пугливых, а потому оскалился в ответ. – Всё-всё, боюсь уже, – расхохотался Брок. – Мужик, ты не переживай так, дырку в тебе заделают и отпустят на все четыре стороны, ну разве что Барнс хвостом ходить будет и печально в глаза заглядывать, но это, согласись, всё же лучше этой вашей Судной ночи раз в год, хотя я бы поучаствовал, есть у меня один списочек.

И снова намёки на то, от чего Лео так старательно открещивался всю ночь.

– Всё-таки другой мир? – потерянно произнёс Лео, с неясной надеждой глянул на Брока.

– Он самый. Тут, конечно, тоже через день пиздец случается: то боги догонялки устраивают, то пришельцы на голову падают и давай причинять неудобства, так что весело.

Брок ещё что-то говорил, а у Лео тихо от всего происходящего ехала крыша.

– А курить здесь можно? – сипло спросил он, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и окончательно свихнётся.

– Вообще-то нельзя, – усмехнулся Брок и тут же заговорщицки подмигнул. – Но когда очень хочется, то можно.

Стива в кабинете не было, и Баки снова утащил у него футболку, принял душ и пошёл завтракать, хотя есть совершенно не хотелось, но он понимал, что просто нужно. Набрав в кафетерии чего придётся, он быстро всё съел, чтобы вернуться обратно в рекордные сроки. Уложился в полчаса.

Прихватив кофе для Брока, он вернулся в палату, опять забыв про кофту, похоже, оставив её где-то. Или в кабинете, или в кафетерии. Он привык не прятаться на базе ЩИТа, особенно в медблоке, в котором провёл много времени после разморозки. Войдя в палату, Баки застыл на пороге, не выронив кофе только потому, что держал его в левой руке, а та на такие выверты психики не реагировала.

Брок с Лео сидели плечом к плечу на кровати и рассматривали что-то в телефоне. Они сидели невозможно близко, и Баки тихо зарычал.

– Я знаю, что я мудак, но так-то мстить зачем? – зло сказал Баки, глядя на Брока. – На свой кофе.

– Воу, принцесса, не кипятись, – расплылся в улыбке Брок, но всё-таки поднялся и отступил на несколько шагов. – Немного социализирую нашего гостя, успокаиваю его, раз ты только обратным занимаешься. И вообще, кисонька, – Брок подошёл к Баки и мурлыкнул ему: – ты нахуя своей лапкой светишь?

– Брок, ты вроде кофе получил и в зал собирался, вот и иди давай, – грубей, чем это было необходимо, проворчал Лео, которого почему-то страшно взбесило то, насколько тот близко подошёл к Баки.

Выверты собственной психики напрягали, слишком сильно его бросало из одной крайности в другую, совершенно не давая времени на адаптацию. Одно Лео понял – он в другом мире. Как это произошло? Зачем и что делать дальше, было непонятно, но факт оставался фактом – та Америка, что простиралась за окном его палаты, была чужой.

– Блядь, – вздохнул Баки, неловко пытаясь убрать руку за спину, только это уже было бесполезно. – Забыл кофту… где-то.

Поняв, что конспирация пошла по пизде, Баки ещё раз вздохнул, уже не пытаясь спрятать руку. Руки, потому что что одна, что вторая – обе были странными и красочными. Для Лео.

Брок тут же вымелся из палаты, оставив после себя терпкий запах сигаретного дыма, кофе и слишком знакомой туалетной воды, Лео пользовался той же маркой. Из недолгого разговора с Броком он понял, что тот давно и на все сто процентов женат, без возможности и желания что-то менять в этой истории. Даже «супругу» продемонстрировал, гордо вскинув подбородок.

– Мой Стив, – сказал он, развернув на экране телефона фотографию громадного мужика с такой светлой улыбкой, что Лео даже немного завидно стало, что кому-то в этом мире ещё могут так улыбаться. – Хорош! Или ты имеешь что-то против зажигательной ебли с мужиками?

Лео не имел, то есть ему было абсолютным образом всё равно, если оно по любви и не противозаконно, но зато теперь стало понятно, зачем он Баки.

К горлу подкатил комок, тело сковало холодом, хотя в палате было даже чуточку жарковато.

– Твоя рука, – заговорил Лео, стараясь загнать неприятное чувство ревности поглубже в себя. – Она железная? Это какой-то новый киберпротез?

– Да, моя, – Баки устроился в кресле напротив Лео, чувствуя себя под его взглядом голым, и ощущение это приятным не было. – Это было давно, – начал Баки, но его телефон пискнул входящим сообщением, а писать ему, кроме Стива, никто не писал.

Он глянул, увидел, что сообщение от Брока, и решил прочитать. «Твой Лео не против ебли с мужиками. Пользуйся полученной информацией на здоровье». Баки хмыкнул и отложил телефон обратно на тумбочку.

– Да, протез. Вибраниумный. Я же говорил, что я живое оружие, – криво улыбнулся Баки. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– В наш мир ты как попал? – нахмурился Лео, рассматривая искусственную руку.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Баки. – Я уснул, а проснулся, наверное, уже в твоём мире. Вышел из квартиры и … Ну дальше ты знаешь. А тебя забрал… В тебя стрелял тот, которого ты не добил, когда спасали Еву и Кали. Он в тебя выстрелил, а я его убил. Потом открылся портал, а я просто не мог тебя оставить одного, поэтому забрал. Ты хочешь вернуться?

Это было самым главным вопросом, ведь если Лео хочет вернуться, то вряд ли он даже станет слушать, что они с Баки пара.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Лео. – Кроме работы, там у меня нет ничего. Был сын, семья, – он махнул рукой. – Только что я здесь буду делать?

– Займешься чем захочешь, – пожал плечами Баки. – Документы тебе сделают. Кстати, Джеймс Барнс, – Баки поднялся и протянул руку. – А то мы так и не познакомились нормально. Когда-то сержант армии США, а сейчас просто безработный. Но мой друг, который тут кое-чем заправляет, обещал устроить меня по специальности.

– Забавно, – усмехнулся Лео, но протянутую руку пожал, зависнув на мгновение от прострелившего всё тело, словно электрический разряд, удовольствия. – Лео Барнс, сержант полиции округа Вашингтон. Видимо, уже бывший. А чем я буду расплачиваться за всё вот это благолепие?

Мысли в голове крутились разные, но все как одна съезжали в сторону Баки Барнса, уже не казавшегося таким странным, даже его желание держаться поблизости было вполне объяснимо, но вот свою неожиданную симпатию к незнакомому, по сути, человеку он понять не мог, но со всем надо разбираться по очереди.

– И Брок сказал, что я могу уйти отсюда в любой момент.

Касание живой ладони было невероятно, нереально приятным, Баки так и хотелось не выпускать его руку из своей ладони, и он всё же задержал касание дольше обычного, но руку отпустил. А вот Брока захотелось удавить. Нет, он определенно мстил Баки, другого объяснения у него просто не находилось.

– Считай, что за всё платит государство, – сказал Баки. – А уйти… – захотелось сказать, что если уйдёт, то сначала пусть его пристрелит, чтобы не мучился, но Баки не стал. – Ты не пленник и не заключённый, так что да, сможешь уйти в любой момент.

Если бы Лео знал, какую боль причиняла Баки одна мысль о том, что он уйдёт, интересно, стал бы он спрашивать об этом? Но, опять-таки, Лео был из другого мира, и то, что метка отреагировала на него… В их мире не случалось односторонних связей, но вдруг такие тоже бывают?

Вот только куда идти-то, Лео даже не представлял. Выйдет он из госпиталя, и что дальше? Ни дома, ни работы, ни-че-го. Может, и правда попроситься вернуться домой? Бросить работу на правительство, которое каждый год устраивает вакханалию, наживаясь на людях и вынося целые дома в гетто? Но тут был Баки и неясное томление, возникающее в груди, стоило только им оказаться рядом. Если бы Лео было лет двадцать, то он с лёгкостью списал бы всё происходящее с собой на влюблённость, но не в пятьдесят же. Он и женат-то уже был. Да и у Баки этот Брок. Собственная сволочная натура не позволит быть заменой.

– А как тут обстоят дела с кормёжкой? – неловко улыбнувшись, попытался съехать с темы Лео.

– Сейчас принесут, минут через пять, – отозвался Баки. – У сестёр пересменка, врачи ещё не пришли, только дежурные. Я тут больше месяца лежал, когда… Когда отходил от последней войны.

Баки улыбнулся немного кривовато, снова устраиваясь в кресле. Он отчаянно хотел обнять Лео, устроиться с ним на диване, завернувшись в один плед на двоих, у него именно такой здесь и был. И от невозможности этого хотелось убежать, забиться в угол своей комнаты с матрасом на полу, и никого и ничего не видеть и не слышать. Баки одновременно хотелось и петь от счастья, и сдохнуть, чтобы не мучиться от невозможности действительно быть рядом, быть парой.

– Расскажешь о себе? – попросил он.

Они проговорили весь день, сидя рядом, почти прикасаясь друг к другу, Баки сначала всё двигал ближе кресло, а потом и вовсе пересел на койку в ногах Лео, нет-нет да задевая его ступни живой ладонью. Сил и желания протестовать против этого не было никаких. Лео и сам едва ли не урчал от удовольствия. Он рассказал о себе всё: о работе, семье, привычке раз в две недели просиживать ночь в хорошем баре в одиночестве. А Баки разрешил потрогать железную руку.

– Как настоящая, – изумился Лео, провёл ладонью по пластинам, потрогал пальцы. – Новые технологии иногда поражают.

– Мне её сделали в сорок пятом, – усмехнулся Баки, а потом понял, что только что сказал.

Лео хотел было что-то ответить, даже рот открыл, но так и завис. Не получалось у него в голове совместить только что сказанное с тем самым Баки, сидящим напротив него.

– Сорок пятом? – переспросил он на всякий случай, мало ли понял не так или неправильно услышал.

– Да, в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом, – подтвердил Баки. Он не рассказал Лео о себе практически ничего.

Ну а что он мог рассказать о себе? То, что он Зимний Солдат, которого с сорок пятого года размораживали и замораживали по велению души его хозяева, или то, что он родился в тысяча девятьсот семнадцатом году, и ему уже слегка за сотню? Или вообще всё, чем стала его жизнь после того, как его лучший друг-задохлик стал Капитаном Америка? Баки молчал, но вот не сдержался и, можно сказать, оговорился, хотя просто у него не было заготовлено вранья о себе.

– Это длинная и непростая история, – сказал он.

Лео посерьёзнел, он чувствовал, что Баки не по себе, и, как бы интересно ему ни было услышать историю его жизни, давить не хотел. Может, потом он сам захочет рассказать.

В дверь палаты постучали, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, в неё вошёл тот самый Стив, которым хвастался Брок. Лео аж завис, разглядывая этого поистине монументального человека, и правда способного стать символом всего американского.

– Простите, я не хотел вам мешать, – улыбнулся он. – Я Стив Роджерс, друг Баки. Хотел справиться о вашем здоровье и напомнить Баки, что и ему надо есть.

– Стиви, – Баки стремительно поднялся и обнял друга, сжимая. Ему очень не хватало Стива этим днём, потому что всё было… Всё было не так, неправильно. Он так долго ждал, но, дождавшись, всё равно не получил свою пару, метка отреагировала просто на человека, и Баки весь день не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё безнадёжно. Лео не проявлял к нему интерес. А есть не хотелось. – Можешь привезти мои вещи, надоело ходить в твоих?

– Конечно, завтра же утром привезу, – улыбнулся Стив, сам стиснул друга и отстранился. – Лео, вы позволите, я заберу Баки ненадолго?

Нахмурившись, Лео кивнул, едва сдерживая в себе злость. Всё это было неправильно: и его странные эмоции, и люди, тёршиеся около Баки, да вообще всё! Хотелось затолкать его себе за спину и рычать на любого, кто приблизится.

– Бак, выйдем?

– Я сейчас вернусь, – обернулся Баки к Лео, и его словно окатило волной концентрированной злости. – Не злись, Стив просто мой друг.

Баки вывел Стива за дверь палаты и чуть прищурился, глядя на него.

– Что случилось?

– Тебе плохо, очень плохо, – притянув Баки к себе, выдохнул Стив. – Ты боишься. Бак, я разговаривал с доктором Стрейнджем и с Брюсом. Лео из мира, где нет меток, нет пар, но он на тебя реагирует, злится, ревнует, не отчаивайся. Дай ему время войти в резонанс с миром. Он всё поймёт. Верь мне.

– Стив, я так не могу больше. Прошёл один день, а я уже готов на стенку лезть от того, что не могу к нему прикоснуться, – Баки плюхнулся на ближайший диванчик, схватившись за голову. – Сколько я буду ждать неизвестно чего, и ещё не факт, что дождусь? Стив, если он… Если он не примет меня, я застрелюсь, потому что всё равно не смогу жить один.

– Примет, или я сам его застрелю, – без какого-либо веселья сказал Стив. – Иди, или твой Лео сюда выйдет в поисках тебя, а насчёт ужина не беспокойся – в палату принесут.

– Стиви, не надо так, – попросил Баки, почему-то уверенный, что Стив действительно застрелит Лео, если Баки не получит покоя для своей измученной души. – Спасибо, что пришёл. И… у меня в комнате ужасный бардак, но одежда в сумке лежит, она чистая.

– И матрас, весь уляпанный кровью, – хмыкнул Стив, обхватив голову Баки за затылок и подтянув к себе, прижался лбом к его лбу. – Не пугай меня так больше.

– Постараюсь, – Баки сжал его запястья, они ещё с полминуты постояли так, прижавшись лбами друг к другу, а потом Баки отстранился. – Лео, наверное, волнуется. Я пойду.

И Баки вернулся в палату к Лео.

Пока Баки не было, Лео метался по постели, сам себя уговаривая не глупить, не усугублять это сумасшествие. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он отцепил бы от себя последние датчики и встал, пусть даже пришлось бы ползти, но он добрался бы до двери, чтобы… чтобы что? Вот тут его сознание стопорилось, не давая додумать мысль. Он злился, волновался, ругал сам себя, почти ненавидел за смесь настолько противоречивых эмоций, но стоило Баки вернуться, как весь негатив будто волной смыло, оставив лишь теплоту и желание быть рядом.

– Я здесь, я вернулся, – Баки тут же оказался у кровати Лео, присаживаясь на край, но не спеша хватать за руки. – Стив просто друг.

Баки чувствовал настроение Лео и пытался успокоить, как мог, чтобы он не волновался. Он и сам дёргался, покидая палату, даже зная, что Лео будет там совершенно один. Или не один, но с тем, кого Баки знает. Баки знал, что обретать пару так поздно очень тяжело, и ему ещё повезло, что большую часть времени он проспал в крио, иначе он давно бы рехнулся, вообще не дождавшись своей пары.

После ужина в палату снова вихрем ворвался Брок, сунул Баки в руки сумку с вещами и ноутбук, многообещающе подмигнул и испарился, напомнив, что Лео надо больше отдыхать, а что может быть лучше просмотра хорошего фильма в приятной компании? Правильно, ничего.

Лео только хмыкнул, но сдвинулся на койке в сторону, освобождая Баки место.

– Интересно, а фильмы здесь сильно отличаются?

– Не знаю, – Баки натянул вместо футболки привычный лонгслив и забрался на кровать к Лео. Он не ожидал, что тот так легко пустит его к себе, но было очень приятно. – Хочешь, поищем те фильмы, которые знаешь ты, чтобы проверить? Я просто больше люблю читать, у меня не было телевизора.

Баки пристроился рядом, приподняв спинку кровати, чтобы было обоим удобно сидеть, и положил ноут на колени. Он бы с удовольствием обнял Лео, прижав его к себе, а уж как хотелось поцеловать его, хотя бы просто прикоснуться губами к его губам… Но Баки одёргивал себя. Он читал, что люди, которые долго не могут обрести пару, сначала находятся в глубокой депрессии, а потом, если повезло встретить, начинается истерика, когда они не могут друг от друга оторваться. Даже больничные на такой случай были предусмотрены. А вот Баки обрёл свою пару на столько лет позже, что и депрессия у него была ужасающая, и никак не могла пройти, и прикоснуться он к своей паре не мог, отчего крыша на место не вставала никак.

Но Баки надеялся. Это было единственное, что ему оставалось – надеяться на то, что всё будет хорошо.

Так прошло две недели. Они разговаривали, много разговаривали, обо всём на свете. Лео читал историю этого мира, и они её же обсуждали, смотрели фильмы, с каждым вечером оказываясь всё ближе и ближе, притираясь плечами, касаясь коленей друг друга.

Лео было странно, хорошо и плохо одновременно. Хоть Баки почти и не покидал его палаты, но чего-то не хватало. Между ними словно натянулась невидимая глазу вибрирующая нить. Она поначалу их просто тянула друг к другу, а потом начала резать в кровь, не давая нормально дышать, жить, стоило остаться наедине.

Часто приходил Брок, вваливался, словно ураган, разгонял по углам, щурил бесстыжие глаза, и Лео с завистью думал – вот, значит, как выглядит полностью счастливый и довольный жизнью человек, косился на Баки, но молчал, готовый уже смириться с ролью замены. Иногда заглядывал Стив, и только тогда Баки оживал, наполнялся внутренним светом, а Лео хотелось убивать или провалиться под землю, чтобы не видеть радости на лице того, кто на него смотрел почему-то с мукой.

– Ну что, мужик? Выписывают тебя! Доктора последние бумаги подписали, и ты свободен! – объявил Брок, огорошив новостью, скинул на койку стопку выстиранной одежды. Сам Лео готов был болеть вечно. – Куда двинешь?

Идти было некуда!

– Разберусь, – хмыкнул Лео, поднимаясь, подхватил одежду.

За две недели, что Баки провёл, практически не оставляя Лео одного, Стив, советуясь с Баки, купил коттедж на два крыла, потому что не желал отпускать Баки далеко от себя. Баки был не против. Ему или предстояло счастливое будущее с Лео, Стивом и Броком, или он в скором времени примерит на себя деревянный макинтош, и никто его не остановит.

Лео не шарахался от него, но Баки чувствовал грусть и недовольство, исходящие от него, но списывал все на то, что он в чужом мире, зависим от всех вокруг, да ещё мужик, который не оставлял его ни на минуту, приклеился к нему как банный лист.

– У меня есть вариант, который я могу тебе предложить, – зашёл в палату Баки, он только что обсуждал со Стивом их переезд в этот дом вместе с Лео. А ещё работу, которая была ему нужна.

Сейчас, несмотря на то, что Лео не признавал его как пару, Баки чувствовал себя лучше, уже не тянуло сделать себе больно любыми способами, и он напомнил Стиву, что тот обещал его либо в Мстители запихать (но Баки не особо хотел работать в подобной разношёрстной команде), либо найти ему дело по душе и специализации. Пока было не совсем ясно, но Стив обещал, что решит вопрос в течение следующей пары недель.

Лео легко мог себе представить этот вариант, неспроста же Баки прожил, в буквальном смысле, в одной палате целых две недели, когда показаний для этого не было даже в первый день. И он бы согласился, легко и просто, совершенно не мучаясь вопросом собственной сексуальной ориентации, вышел уже из возраста общественных протестов как-никак, и теперь определял партнёра не по наличию или отсутствию какого-то органа, а по тому, что он в нём вызывал, если бы не Брок. Нет, тот мужиком был что надо, и ребята у него отличные, и вообще всё зашибись, но быть настолько на него похожим иногда вставало Лео поперёк глотки. А если они ещё и в доме одном жить будут – вообще пиздец полный. Лео либо убьёт кого-нибудь, либо сам от безнадёги повесится.

– Даже гадать не буду, – хмыкнул Лео, натягивая футболку. – А если я не соглашусь?

«Я застрелюсь», – чуть не сказал Баки, но сдержался, незачем было взваливать на Лео свои проблемы.

– Выходит, не согласишься, – просто ответил он. – Но это не значит, что я так просто дам тебе уйти и выкинуть меня из головы. Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.

Баки решил, что пора. Именно сейчас пора рассказать Лео, что он его пара. И плевать, если это было манипулированием, да чем бы это ни было, если Лео уйдёт, Баки рехнётся. Но даже если он останется, но они не будут вместе, Баки рехнётся. Баки не рехнётся только в одном случае, если Лео примет его.

– Ну давай, – горько усмехнулся Лео. Готовый к долгой и прочувствованной речи о любви к очень кстати слившемуся Броку и что он, Лео, должен, обязан даже, отплатить добром за добро и заменить его на этом поприще. А что? И волки сыты, и овцы целы.

Усевшись напротив Лео, хотя всегда предпочитал садиться как можно ближе, Баки задумался, а как, собственно, начать рассказывать о парах, чтобы это не казалось шантажом «если ты уйдёшь, я себя убью»? Но решил просто начать с начала.

– В вашем мире такого нет, но в нашем люди рождаются предназначенными друг другу. Двое, очень редко трое людей образуют пару, складывающуюся с момента, как они нашли друг друга, до самой смерти, – Баки не стал рассказывать всякие легенды или поверья, он решил просто говорить о фактах. – Мироздание облегчило нам поиск пар, дав метки, – он открыл свою, с датой рождения. – Пока пара не найдена, метка бледная, как только пара нашлась, метка становится чёрной. Если пара умирает, остается шрам. Так получилось, что моя пара – ты. Всю свою жизнь я ждал именно тебя, и кроме тебя, у меня никого никогда не было и не будет. Мироздание не ошибается. Теперь ты знаешь всё, чтобы решить, куда тебе пойти.

– Я? – выдавил из себя Лео, растерянно глянул на Баки, на его руку с датой. Его, блядь, датой рождения. Он десятки раз уже её видел, но ни разу и помыслить не мог, что эти цифры хоть как-то с ним связаны. – Я думал, Брок… он тебе нравится.

Лео не мог сказать, счастлив ли от признания Баки. У него внутри творилось такое, что оно сбивало все ориентиры, притупляя эмоции. Лео подсел ближе, коснулся живой ладони Баки.

– Брок – пара Стива, – просто ответил Баки, от прикосновения внутри всё вспыхнуло и засияло, словно рождественская гирлянда. – Я даже думал, что он и моя пара тоже, но метка спала. Это сложно объяснить, но другие люди, все другие люди, они не интересуют, потому что… Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Рядом с тобой мир ярче, жить хочется. И бывает такое раз в жизни. Я так долго ждал тебя.

Баки переплёл их пальцы, сжал руку, только бы Лео не убрал её, только бы продолжал касаться.

– Ты мой, – словно пытаясь уверить сам себя, прошептал Лео. – Ты для меня. Мой.

И подался вперёд, ничего не говоря, не разжимая ладони, легко на пробу коснулся губ Баки своими, лизнул нижнюю пухлую, так, как давно хотел, все чёртовы две недели, пробуя на вкус. Тело будто в кипяток окунули. Едва переносимый жар прошёлся по коже, особенно сильно зацепив правое предплечье, завоняло палёным, но оторваться от Баки не было никаких сил.

Лео целовал-целовал-целовал, полностью растворившись в чувствах, своих или самого Баки, он уже не мог разобраться.

Ахнув от неожиданности, Баки неумело ответил на поцелуй, первый в его жизни поцелуй. Со своим наречённым. С человеком, который только его, только для него. Баки издал непонятный звук, похожий на всхлип, задышал часто, не способный понять, что с ним такое происходит, вцепился в Лео, как утопающий в соломинку, продолжая ласкать его губы.

Чужие чувства хлынули в него бурным потоком, и это было так невероятно сладко, так удивительно. Так прекрасно, что почти больно.

Лео слышал, как открылась и тут же захлопнулась дверь, а в больничном коридоре прогрохотали тяжёлые шаги, и всё стихло, слышал, как, оживая, в груди частит сердце, будто бы ему снова восемнадцать и рядом тот самый, намечтанный, завещанный самой судьбой. А ведь так и было. Баки, его Баки был той самой судьбой, с первых моментов изменив его жизнь, само к ней отношение.

Оторвавшись на мгновение от сладких губ Баки, Лео улыбнулся, коснулся пальцами его лица, очертил скулы и дёрнул на себя, заваливаясь спиной на койку, прижал, оплетая руками.

Оказавшись сверху, Баки весь вжался в Лео, придавливая его своим весом к кровати, не в силах оторваться от него теперь уже точно. Он только теоретически знал, чем всё закончится. В его время о интимной стороне жизни говорить было не принято, а потом он просто не интересовался, но вот отпустить Лео сейчас уже не мог, это точно.

Увидев, как Лео едва скривился, обхватывая его правой рукой, Баки вспомнил, что тому только недавно сняли швы, и несколько умерил свой пыл.

– Осторожно, – попросил Баки, – тебе же больно.

И припал к губам, не давая ничего ответить. Баки чувствовал, как через них с Лео течёт магия этого мира, соединяя их в одно целое, спаивая навсегда, до самого конца. На Баки жаркими волнами накатывало удовольствие и жгучее желание содрать одежду, чтобы даже не сексом заняться, а просто почувствовать свою пару теперь и так, насладиться практически полным единением душ и тел.

Теперь Баки понимал Стива с Броком, понимал целиком и полностью, потому что, обретя свое счастье, он никогда в жизни не позволил бы никому даже руки протянуть к нему. Только это состояние усугублялось ещё и слишком поздно случившимся единением.

Баки целовал, шептал что-то невообразимое, снова целовал и снова что-то говорил, но никак не мог оторваться. Он даже совершенно забыл, что заходил Стив, может быть, хотел что-то важное сказать или спросить. Ничего, потом придёт ещё, сейчас Баки был не способен воспринимать информацию. Сейчас он был способен воспринимать только Лео.

Было хорошо, круто, классно, охуительно. Всё тело будто бы звенело, вибрировало, наполняясь Баки, сливаясь с ним, становясь с ним единым целым в каком-то другом, не материальном, а мистическом плане. Сейчас Лео понимал, что такое «быть парой», чувствовать другого как самого себя и, главное, знать, что это навсегда, это твоя половина. Хотя и без всего этого знания Баки для него был самым родным, любимым, был самым лучшим.

– Детка, погоди, – выдохнул Лео, прижав к своей груди голову Баки, хотя и сам был уже на грани реальности, готовый вот-вот сорваться и разложить своего наречённого прямо на больничной койке, но хотелось не так, а заласкать, занежить, вылизать всего, изучить его тело, растянуть… Лео зажмурился. – Ты предлагал вариант, где мне жить, вот давай туда, без ушей в соседней палате?

– Хорошо, – Баки прижался к груди, слушая заполошно бьющееся сердце Лео, его тяжёлое дыхание. – Только можно я ещё немного полежу так с тобой? Я догадывался, что обнимать свою пару – это что-то запредельное, но не думал, что настолько.

Баки лежал и пытался просто дышать, пропуская через себя волны единения, которыми его омывало мироздание. Было так невероятно, так прекрасно, так удивительно… Теперь Баки понимал, почему без своей пары люди сходят с ума, особенно те, кто потерял пару. Это как потерять частичку себя, самую важную частичку себя.

Лео бы таким горячим, таким нужным и желанным, что в голове висел туман, который не так-то просто было развеять. Баки пытался сообразить, что им может понадобиться, кроме кровати – да, Стив сказал, что купил им кровать, – но мысли ворочались тяжело, нехотя, и он вспомнил только о смазке, про которую часто говорил Брок.

– Ты знаешь, что нам может понадобиться, кроме смазки? – спросил Баки, понимая, что придётся заезжать в аптеку, а не сразу домой, где можно будет вытряхнуть Лео из одежды и прижать к себе уже так. Прижать – и замереть на долгую минуту, ощущая его всем телом, всем собой.

Лео потряхивало. Слова Баки, его прикосновения, эмоции били наотмашь, попадая сразу в сердце, вызывая такой отклик, на который Лео и рассчитывать не мог, не думал он, что так любить умеет. Он согласился бы и на суррогат отношений, если честно, отзываться в постели на Брока, как угодно, лишь бы быть рядом, касаться. Лишь бы позволяли любить, а тут Баки его, полностью, до самого донышка, созданный природой и вселенной специально для него. Даже граница между мирами не стала преградой, и они встретились, нашли друг друга. И наплевать, что мужик.

У Лео, конечно, были жена и сын, да и предпочитал он хрупких девушек, таких почти прозрачных феечек в лёгких платьишках, на каблучках, но и по другую сторону побывать случалось. И пусть оно было давно, и он так и не смог распробовать все прелести мужской любви, но сейчас хотя бы знал, что делать, чтобы не было больно обоим. Да и Баки, его нежно любимый Баки так смотрел, стонал ему в губы, что сил на прочтение ликбеза точно не нашлось бы.

– Детка, вставай, – взмолился Лео, приподнимая голову Баки за подбородок. – А то мы точно никуда не поедем. И да, нужна смазка и резинки, но можно и так, без них, но смазку купить надо. Давай, родной, поднимайся, – взгляд съехал на припухшие от поцелуев губы. – Господи, дай мне сил.

Когда ожидаешь чего-то всю жизнь, уже не веря, что это может случиться, а оно возьми и произойди, начинаешь захлёбываться ощущениями, не веря, что это случилось на самом деле. Вот и Баки, обнимая Лео, целуя его, не мог поверить, что он дождался, что его наречённый нашёлся, что теперь есть самый важный человек, самый главный в жизни, ради которого можно даже умереть. Баки не мог оторваться от Лео, физически не мог, хотел раствориться в нём, чтобы не нужно было выпускать из рук, отрываться от него, чтобы можно было всегда-всегда быть рядом.

Баки понимал, что это истерика, Стив рассказывал ему, что потом острота восприятия схлынет, оставив только яркое ощущение единения, когда чувствуешь свою пару, как себя, и это даёт возможность расставаться даже на часы и дни, не сходя с ума.

– Я не могу, – тихо сказал Баки. – Просто не могу тебя отпустить.

Но вопреки своим словам, Баки сумел взять себя в руки, оторвался от Лео, чтобы подняться, а потом поставил на ноги и его, снова припав к его губам. Они уже стояли, полдела было сделано.

– Кажется, Стив разогнал всех на этаже, – отметив полную тишину, улыбнувшись, сказал Баки, наконец отстраняясь. А потом заметил чернеющие цифры на правом предплечье Лео. – Смотри, и у тебя метка.

10.03.1917 – цифры горели на смуглой коже предплечья клеймом, кожа вокруг них чуть покраснела и опухла, словно Лео и правда прижгли раскалённым железом, оставляя метку навсегда.

– Метка – это дата рождения пары? – на всякий случай уточнил он, стараясь выгнать из головы розовый туман. Что-то во всей этой истории не складывалось. – Так, говоришь, сколько тебе лет?

– Ну, чуть-чуть больше сотни, – пожал плечами Баки, хотя и понимал замешательство Лео. – Давай я тебе потом всё расскажу, ладно? Это долгая история.

Баки обхватил предплечье Лео и погладил большим пальцем живой руки метку, которая на коже ощущалась шелковистой, как татуировка.

Застонав, Лео вжался в Баки, дурея от его запаха, прикосновений, уплывая, забывая обо всём на свете, лишь бы прижимать к себе горячее твёрдое тело возлюбленного. Касаться губами его шеи, пить дыхание, жить только им. И наплевать на странный возраст, непонятную историю, чересчур заботливых «родственников», да на всё наплевать.

Надо было идти, срочно разлепляться.

Вдохнув напоследок запах Баки, Лео чуть ли не отпрыгнул, но тут же уцепился за его руку, переплёл пальцы.

– Ерунда какая-то, – стараясь не смотреть в сторону своей пары, выдохнул он. – Никогда себя так не вёл. Вообще не знал, что способен так любить.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не мог оставить тебя дольше чем на полчаса? – спросил Баки, подхватывая сумку с барахлом, которое успел натащить ему Стив за эти две недели. – Пойдем, не хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был в больничной палате.

И потянул Лео к выходу. В коридоре никого не было, стояла какая-то даже гулкая тишина. Баки знал, что ещё пару пациентов выписали позавчера, и теперь этаж был пустым, но медики тут сновали, да и санитары тоже. А сейчас никого и ничего.

– Сюда такси не вызвать, нужно будет пройтись, – говорил Баки, ведя Лео к лифту. – Условно секретный объект. Я всё тебе расскажу, обещаю, но потом.

Как у Баки хватало сил ещё говорить о чём-то, он не представлял, но если молчать, то он сорвётся, и никуда они не поедут.

Лео же шёл молча, не думая ни о чём, разве что шаги собственные не считая. Сейчас он чувствовал себя подростком, сопливым школьником, на которого повелась самая горячая красотка школы и разрешила подержаться под партой за коленку. От Баки сносило крышу, если бы не эти пресловутые пары, Лео ни в жизнь бы не поверил, что тот один. Давно один, всегда был один. Так… СТОП! ОДИН!

Сбившись с шага, Лео скосил взгляд на вышагивающего с лицом «ни шагу назад!» Баки. Получается, у него никого не было, совсем никого, и он первый, кто коснётся! Блядь… Блядь. Блядь!!! В голове всё перемешалось. И хорошо, что они уже идут, хорошо, что нашли в себе выдержку, а не в палате… по слюне…

Сглотнув, Лео сильнее сжал ладонь Баки. Нет, он не подведёт, он сделает всё, чтобы его паре, его половинке, было хорошо!

– Что-то не так? – посмотрел на Лео Баки, почувствовав что-то вроде замешательства. – Лео?

Они уже дошли до лифта, и он провёл магнитной карточкой рядом с кнопками вызова. Нужно было вызвать такси, как раз приедет, пока дойдут, но эта мысль пришла в голову каким-то фоном, потому что всё, о чём он сейчас мог думать, это его пара. О Лео. Держать его за руку было невероятно приятно, так… В голове всё мутилось.

– Боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так, – честно признался тот, хотя любому другому ни за что бы не раскрыл карты полностью, но обманывать Баки хоть в чём-то, не договаривать было неправильно.

Дёрнув его на себя, Лео прижался всем телом, толкнулся бёдрами и со стоном отстранился, приложившись затылком о стенку лифта. Но легче не стало нисколько. Не помогала трезвее мыслить даже потревоженная рука на перевязи. Стоило взглянуть на Баки – и разум позорно ретировался, уступая дорогу эмоциям и чувствам.

Хотелось орать, подхватить Баки на руки, прижать к себе, вывалить всю романтическую чушь, вертящуюся на языке, хотелось любить.

– Ты не можешь сделать «не так», – заверил его Баки. Он не представлял, как можно сделать «не так» своей паре, человеку, с которым ты созвучен более чем полностью. – Тем более ведь у тебя уже были отношения.

Всю жизнь прожив в мире, в котором ты точно знаешь, что твой единственный родится и дождётся тебя, Баки не очень представлял, как может выглядеть другой формат отношений, не допускал даже мысли, что можно оставить свою пару, променять на кого-то другого. Но Лео говорил, что у него была жена, и она ушла. Значит, она не была его парой. Вот и всё, а от Баки Лео не уйдёт, потому что они – пара. А то, что он уже был с кем-то, а Баки нет, это не важно. Совершенно не важно.

– Это я могу сделать что-нибудь не так, – они уже выходили с базы, предстояло ещё пройти пешком всю территорию, чтобы выйти за ворота, куда уже может подъехать такси, и то не рядом с воротами, а ещё дальше.

Внезапно Баки посмотрел на то, что у Лео уже были отношения, под совершенно другим углом. Вдруг, несмотря на магию пар, он всё равно будет сравнивать? Вдруг Баки не станет для него полностью тем единственным, кем всегда будет для него Лео? Он резко погрустнел от подобной перспективы. Он знал, что Лео это почувствует, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Он просто боялся, что окажется хуже, что как только они полностью сольются и магия не будет так остро ощущаться, толкая их друг к другу, Лео поймет, что Баки не совсем тот. Вдруг магия разрушится, ведь они были из разных миров.

Лео хлестнуло тревогой Баки, вытянуло плетью вдоль позвоночника так сильно, что он едва устоял на ногах. Растерянностью, сомнением с мелкими колючими искрами отчаяния затопило с головой, выбивая воздух из лёгких, причиняя почти физическую боль.

– Боже, Баки, – отдышавшись, Лео вновь привлёк его к себе, сжал пальцами подбородок, заглянул в глаза, совершенно наплевав, что они стоят на улице под прицелом десятков глаз и камер видеонаблюдения. – О какой хуйне ты сейчас думаешь?

– Что тебе со мной не понравится, – сказал Баки, потому что врать было совершенно бесполезно. – Первый раз, он имеет не только физическое значение, это закрепление мистической связи. Вдруг ничего не получится, и магия просто пропадёт? У тебя уже была жена, и вдруг я для тебя не единственный? Если ничего не получится, я умру.

– Такой взрослый, а такой дурак, – Лео со вздохом обнял его, устроив голову на плече. – Ничего не знаю про вашу магию, мистическую связь, не знаю и знать не хочу. Я люблю тебя так, что крышу рвёт, конкретно так выдаивая мозг в область члена. Ну да и там, и там голова, – усмехнулся он, чмокнув Баки в скулу. – И буду любить, даже если у обоих стоять не будет, понял? Станем вип-клиентами местного секс-шопа. Ты чудо, дарованное мне небесами за весь тот пиздец!

– Это ты чудо, – тихо сказал Баки, успокаиваясь в объятиях Лео, сам обнимая его, стараясь не прижимать сильно, чтобы не потревожить руку. – Моё чудо. Знаешь, сейчас я понимаю, что любой пиздец стоит того, чтобы потом найти свою пару. Абсолютно любой. Я люблю тебя.

Баки понимал, что придётся рассказать Лео о том, как он стал тем, кем был сейчас, и вряд ли этот рассказ ему понравится, но Баки ничего не хотел скрывать.

– Пойдём? Такси скоро подъедет, ещё в аптеку нужно, – уговаривал скорее себя, чем Лео, Баки. – А надо мной теперь будут ржать, когда думают, что я этого не слышу. Страшный Зимний Солдат, а ведёт себя как девчонка.

– Это они зря, – хмыкнул Лео, отстранившись, и потянул Баки дальше по дорожке, хотя и не представлял, где здесь выход. – Противника очень опасно недооценивать. А я видел своего Детку в бою и не советую никому переходить дорогу такому бойцу, чревато обострением у него специфического чувства юмора.

Такси их уже дожидалось, и Лео мог прозакладывать душу за то, что знает имя того, кто обо всём договорился, а если на заднем сидении обнаружится ещё и пакет из аптеки со всем необходимым и подробные инструкции по дальнейшему процессу, то Лео искренне поверит, что Роджерс пристрелил бы его, не сойдись они с Баки. Вот уж мамочка-наседка.

И пакет с запиской действительно нашёлся, но Баки не стал смотреть, что внутри, и так было понятно, по очертаниям. Бутылка и коробка. Более чем ясно, что и для чего, ну, Лео-то точно ясно, а вот Баки назначение этих вещей знал только в теории. Которую даже читал, но написанное было сухим и не передающим ничего. И всегда внизу приписка, что со своей парой вы лучше всё узнаете сами.

На водителя Баки не обратил внимания, его занимал сейчас только Лео, с которым всю дорогу целовался, не желая выпускать из объятий, и даже не заметил, как они подъехали к их новому дому, который он видел только на фото. Не совсем типовой коттедж, выкрашенный в приятный тёмно-серый цвет с белой отделкой. Стив говорил ему, что их с Лео половина левая, и даже отдал ключи.

– Стив даже кровать купил, – сообщил Баки, когда они, расплатившись, покинули машину и он уже копался в замке. – У меня раньше не было. Я вообще давно на кровати не спал. То походные койки, то земля, то ещё какая-нибудь фигня. А после разморозки у меня была такая жуткая депрессия, что мне похуй было, на чём спать, хоть на полу.

Баки говорил-говорил-говорил, волнуясь всё сильнее, чем ближе они оказывались к спальне. Он особо не рассматривал убранство дома, безошибочно ведя Лео к нужной двери, потому что видел план.

– Я волнуюсь, – сказал он на пороге спальни, в которой стояла здоровенная кровать, покрытая тёмно-изумрудным, как Баки и любил, покрывалом.

– Час икс? – как-то нервно пошутил Лео и тут же чуть не прикусил себе язык, заметив, как дёрнулись и поникли плечи Баки. – Детка, я тоже волнуюсь, но не из-за всей этой магии, – он обнял Баки со спины, стиснул поперёк груди. – Боюсь причинить тебе боль, напугать, отвратить от себя.

Лео не пугала кровать, не пугала стаскиваемая с Баки одежда и бледная, чуть розовеюшая под губами кожа, неожиданно нежная и бархатистая на ощупь, а вот зажмуренные глаза с пушистыми дрожащими ресницами, закушенная, словно от боли, нижняя губа наводили ужас. Лео казалось, что ещё мгновение – и тело перестанет слушаться.

Он гладил Баки, выцеловывал затейливые узоры, обводя языком каждый шрам, каждую родинку, сходя с ума от вкуса нежной кожи, её запаха.

Когда у Баки только появилась метка, бледная, едва заметная, о том, будет ли его парой мальчик или девочка, он подумал один раз и понял, что ему всё равно, ведь это будет самый лучший на свете человек. И сейчас, в кровати с этим самым важным, самым лучшим человеком он почему-то боялся, что всё это наваждение, плод его воображения, а он до сих пор валяется на своём матрасе, пятная его кровью из разодранной ножом руки. Именно сейчас он безумно боялся открыть глаза и проснуться. Проснуться и понять, что ничего не было. Что ничего нет, кроме кромешного одиночества.

– Господи… – прошептал Баки и открыл глаза, чтобы узнать уже, сон всё это или явь. И поняв, что не спит, что Лео с ним, рядом, что именно его губы сейчас касаются его шеи, а рука гладит по боку, почувствовал, как из глаз потекли слёзы счастья. Бесконечного счастья обретения своей пары. – Ты реальный. Мой.

Встрепенувшись, Лео с беспокойством заглянул в глаза Баки, ласково коснулся пальцами щеки, стирая солёные дорожки, коснулся губами его губ.

– Твой, навсегда.

Пусть и было неудобно, тянуло, дёргало болью едва зажившее плечо, Лео справлялся одной рукой, не представляя, как можно не любить, не касаться, не дышать этим человеком, как он мог сам от него отказаться, потребовать вернуть себя обратно в стылый серый мир, где не было никого настолько яркого, живого и чувственного, чем его столетний возлюбленный, который всё это долгое время ждал только его.

Баки улыбнулся светло-светло, аккуратно перевернул их, нависая над Лео, и принялся целовать всего. С тихим стоном оторвавшись от губ, он спустился к шее, вдыхая запах Лео, такой пьянящий; прошёлся языком по ключицам, спускаясь ниже, и гладил его, ощущая, как искрит от прикосновений.

– Ты же знаешь, как тебе нравится, – поднял голову Баки, отрываясь от своей пары. – Расскажи мне, я быстро учусь.

Возбуждение ударило в голову, прокатилось по телу жаркой волной. Лео застонал, выгнулся под Баки. Он почти не помнил, каково это – быть с другим мужчиной, да и не хотел никого помнить, потому что лучше и желаннее Баки невозможно было представить человека. Сейчас всё ощущалось по-другому, в разы ярче.

Лео и сам не знал, как бы ему хотелось, как нравилось, с Баки всему хотелось учиться заново, узнавать своё и его тела.

– Сядь на меня, Детка, хочу рассмотреть, какой ты красивый, – взмолился он, не в силах надышаться своей парой.

Баки жарко выдохнул, лизнув сосок, прижавшись грудью к животу Лео, а потом устроился у него на бёдрах, погладил его напряжённый член, размазав по головке капельку смазки, дурея от возможности трогать так интимно. Собственный член ныл, жаждая прикосновений, но Баки не спешил, он гладил Лео кончиками пальцев по тазовой косточке, отчётливо выступающей, такой привлекательной. Вёл бионической ладонью по груди, сжимая соски, и во все глаза смотрел на Лео, ловя каждый его вдох, каждый стон, тихий ли, громкий. Учился читать его, как книгу на незнакомом для себя языке, хотя и не знал даже всех букв.

– Я тяжёлый, – предупредил Баки, когда удобно устроился на бёдрах Лео, чуть покачиваясь, приятно потираясь о его пах.

– Ты идеальный, – возразил Лео, из последних сил сдерживая себя, чтобы не накинуться, не подмять под себя желанное тело, оставляя на коже яркую россыпь укусов-поцелуев.

Правая рука ныла и плохо слушалась, но Лео всё равно потянулся к Баки обеими, коснулся судорожно вздымающейся груди, покатал горошинки сосков между пальцев, почти умирая от того, как его пара вздрагивает, льнёт к ладоням. Коснулся ладонью левой руки его члена, обхватил, прошёлся пальцами по всей длине, загораясь ещё сильнее от стона, сорвавшегося с губ Баки.

Ахнув, Баки весь изогнулся от прострелившего всё тело невероятного ощущения. Ему случалось дрочить, и это было приятно, но что прикосновения могут быть настолько запредельные, вышибающие дух, он даже не представлял. Правильно писали, что с парой всё будет ярче. И оно было. Именно так и было.

– Сделай…. – прошептал Баки, закусывая нижнюю губу, – сделай так ещё раз...

Ради Баки хотелось стараться, выворачиваться наизнанку, любить его так, чтобы он забыл все глупости, возникающие в голове, чтобы верил только ему, Лео.

Обхватив его за задницу, Лео сжал ладонями половинки, помял их и потянул Баки на себя, усаживая его себе на грудь, так, чтобы толстый каменно твёрдый член оказался как раз напротив его губ.

Сосать Лео прежде не приходилось, да и во времена мятежной юности, когда он только постигал свою сексуальность, такого желания и не возникало, а сейчас манящая, ярко-розовая, крупная, словно спелая ягода, головка с блестящей каплей смазки так и просилась на язык. Обхватив её губами, Лео застонал в голос.

Баки показалось, что он сейчас взорвётся, разлетится на атомы и перестанет быть, настолько прикосновение губ было прекрасно. Он громко, отчаянно застонал, не понимая, что с ним происходит, потому что так хорошо быть просто не могло. Баки даже не думал, что вообще бывает так хорошо, даже с наречённым. Он весь был сплошное наслаждение, но все его познания говорили, что главное впереди. Но то, что творилось с ним сейчас, было настолько невероятно, что уже и не нужно было того главного, уже было хорошо.

Прикосновения рук Лео, губ, языка – всё смешалось в пульсирующее наслаждение, что билось внутри Баки. Он чувствовал жаркий плен рта и таял, плавился, не зная, куда деть руки, чтобы… Чтобы что, Баки не знал, он весь напрягся, замер, потому что хотелось метаться.

Повинуясь порыву, Баки обвел пальцем губы Лео, растянутые вокруг его члена, такими они сейчас были яркими и желанными.

– Я хочу так же ласкать тебя, – срывающимся голосом сказал Баки, уверенный, что это возможно, просто пока не мог сходу сообразить, как это сделать, чтобы обоим было удобно и приятно.

Не долго думая, Лео приподнял Баки и крутанул – откуда только силы взялись? – так, чтобы тот был к его лицу задницей и если наклонится, то член Лео окажется как раз в полном доступе.

– Коснись его, Детка, – хрипло выдохнул он, надавил ладонью между лопаток, укладывая грудью себе на живот, вздёрнул повыше его бёдра и снова вобрал невероятно вкусный член в рот, обхватил плотно губами, лизнул головку по кругу.

От того, что творил с ним Лео, у Баки все мысли растекались и, казалось, вытекали через уши, но он собрался, прижимаясь грудью к животу своей пары, оперся на локти и коснулся сначала живыми пальцами, а потом и бионическими вожделенного члена, облизнулся и лизнул головку. Просто как леденец, держа его за ствол живой рукой.

Вкус был странным, солоноватым, но таким приятным, что Баки тут же обхватил головку, смуглую, такую притягательную, губами, лизнул по кругу, длинно выдыхая, так приятно было ощущение шёлковой кожи на языке. Мысли путались, но Баки старался сначала повторять то, как Лео ласкал его, а потом втянулся, приспособился и жадно припал к члену, уверенный, что не оторвётся, так было приятно ласкать свою пару, чувствовать, как Лео потряхивало, самому быть на грани.

Лео страшно хотелось толкнуться бёдрами в жадный рот своей пары, вбиться в тесную глотку и кончить, кончиться, распасться на части, умереть, но надо было держать себя в руках, как-то контролировать эмоции, чтобы окончательно не поплыть, хотя Баки не раз и не два возводил его к самой грани, за которой только слепящая пустота.

Баки хотелось всего сразу, присвоить полностью, обладать им, и то, что они пара, они только друг для друга, лишь сильнее разжигало собственнический инстинкт Лео, готового запереть возлюбленного в этом доме, этой комнате, чтобы никто даже взглядом не смел касаться его сокровища. Но умом он понимал, что так нельзя.

Посасывая член Баки, Лео хлопнул ладонью по его заднице, застонал, завибрировал горлом, настолько она была идеально круглой, упругой, сама так и просилась в руки, чтобы сжать обе половинки, развести их в стороны и припасть губами. Не мог налюбоваться, как смотрелся на бледной коже розоватый отпечаток его ладони. Выпустив член изо рта, Лео коснулся губами яиц Баки, поцеловал, лизнул за ними, повёл языком дальше, оставляя широкую влажную полосу, до самой дырки, лизнул на пробу, прислушиваясь к себе.

От неожиданности, что Лео будет лизать его языком там, Баки выгнуло, он весь сжался, застонал протяжно, долго, так ему было хорошо, хотелось ещё, и Баки уткнулся лбом в пах Лео, завесившись волосами, защекотавшими кожу. Баки успокаивал дыхание, не зная, что ему делать дальше, в голову полезли странные и дурацкие мысли о том, был ли сам Лео с мужчиной, ведь у него была жена, или он был только с ней, ведь Баки не знал, как принято в его мире. Но спрашивать сейчас не хотелось, так приятно было от ласк Лео.

Баки снова вобрал его член в рот, ему нравилось это ощущение солоноватой шёлковой тяжести на языке. Он мог бы сосать Лео часами, если бы не знал, чем всё должно закончиться. Он мог бы вечно просто лежать рядом, ощущая всем собой Лео, свою пару, которого хотелось сжимать в объятиях и не отпускать от себя, так невероятно долго Баки ждал его.

То, что происходило между ними, невозможно было назвать простым и коротким словом – секс. Нет, это было чем-то большим – переплетением любви, единением душ, обретением связи и каким-то кармическим чудом. Лео не знал, не мог придумал названия тому, что с ним творилось, что делал с ним Баки совершенно обычными прикосновениями пальцев, языка и губ. Да и он сам умирал от того, что вылизывал нежные складочки, обводил языком плотно сжатые мышцы, разлизывал, разминал, проникая внутрь.

Баки был сладким, чувственным, горячим, жадным до удовольствия. Одного того, как он гнулся, подавался на пальцы, на язык Лео, протяжно стонал, хватало, чтобы мозг начинал буксовать, отказываясь воспринимать реальность.

Лео не жалел ни сил, ни времени, ни смазки. Он гладил, ласкал Баки, вылизывал его задницу, яйца, вбирал их в рот, когда дырку вместо языка занимали пальцы, растягивая, гладя нежные стеночки. Он сосал, наслаждаясь процессом, тяжестью перевитого венами крупного члена на языке.

Было ярко. Невозможно, запредельно ярко, и Баки боялся, что эта яркость подведёт его к концу раньше времени. Он чувствовал, как его ласкает Лео, пытался ласкать его сам, но ощущения были такими нестерпимо приятными, разрывающими на части, так хотелось чувствовать ещё и ещё, или прекратить уже эту пытку удовольствием.

– Лео… – простонал Баки, – Лео… подожди. Пожалуйста, – Баки застонал снова, подаваясь на пальцы, уже желая большего. – Я… не могу… так… я сейчас просто кончусь, если ты продолжишь.

Выпустив изо рта член, Лео подул на пунцовую от прилива крови головку. Он хотел бы, чтобы Баки кончил, чтобы забился на нём в экстазе, окончательно теряя себя, но память подсказала, что не всем бывает приятно после оргазма продолжать активные ласки, и для первого раза надо было постараться сделать по-особенному хорошо. Хотя для Баки он всегда будет выжиматься на полную, забывая про всё на свете.

Голова кружилась. Лео слышал просьбы Баки, сладкие умоляющие стоны и с трудом сумел остановить себя, прижался щекой к ягодице, переводя дыхание, собирая разбегающиеся мысли в кучку.

– Давай, Детка, иди сюда. Хочу поцеловать тебя.

Облизав головку, как надеялся Баки, не последний раз, он неуловимо плавным движением перевернулся, чтобы припасть к губам Лео. Застонал от наслаждения, прижимаясь всем телом к телу своей пары. Это было так… это было невероятно, ощущать Лео так близко, быть рядом, потому что любишь, потому что вас свело мироздание, а не потому, что просто отчаянно хочешь быть не один.

Баки улегся на спину, легко затянув Лео на себя, и обхватил его ногами, прижав к себе.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал ему Баки, глядя в глаза. – И я хочу тебя. Всего, что ты мне можешь дать. Я ждал тебя больше ста лет и теперь хочу получить тебя всего, без остатка.

Сейчас Баки казались кощунственными мысли, что у него просто могло не быть пары, что его пара вообще не родилась. И сейчас, обнимая Лео, он радовался тому, что эти его мысли не оказались материальными, что самый лучший и самый дорогой для него человек существует и сейчас лежит в его объятиях. И они занимаются любовью.

Лео не знал, что могло быть лучше, чем прижиматься к Баки всем собой, чувствовать заполошное биение его сердца, видеть, как вздымается грудь, а губы горят, ярко-красные, потерявшие приличные очертания от поцелуев и такие сладкие, что не оторваться даже для вдоха. Зачем кислород, если можно дышать Баки, наполняться им до краёв?

– Малыш, смотри на меня, смотри в глаза! – попросил Лео.

Его трясло от желания войти в Баки, наполнить его собой, и страха сделать неприятно, больно, разочаровать, не оправдать ожидания самого любимого человека на свете, того, кто ждал тебя так долго, берёг себя.

Баки распахнул глаза – расплавленное серебро – и впился взглядом в глаза Лео, такие необычные и в то же время знакомые, словно всю жизнь в них смотрел. Он затаил дыхание, весь приготовившись к чему-то, сам не зная к чему. Облизнулся так, что по хребту Лео пробежали мурашки.

– Не бойся, ты не сделаешь мне больно, – выдохнув, сказал он. – Давай же, ну!

Стало немного стыдно. Он, опытный любовник, побывавший за свою жизнь не в одном десятке постелей, сдрейфил настолько, что его приходится успокаивать, и кому? Баки! Которому всё это вообще в новинку.

Лео уронил голову Баки на плечо, уткнулся носом в шею, коснулся губами ключиц. До чего же он его любил…

Взять себя в руки оказалось задачей не самой простой, руки дрожали, сердце билось, подпрыгивая к гортани. Сейчас Лео не чувствовал боли в раненом плече, лаская распростёртого под ним Баки обеими руками, но хотелось всё-таки большего, им обоим хотелось, да так, что у Лео стояло каменно, от живота не отогнуть.

Погладив ещё раз пальцами растянутую, скользкую от смазки дырку, Лео приставил к ней член, чуть качнулся, входя лишь головкой, и замер, скрипя зубами, давая Баки возможность привыкнуть, притерпеться к новому для себя ощущению.

Было странно. Не неприятно, а именно странно, Баки вопросительно изогнул бровь, вынуждая Лео или делать что-то, или объяснять, что именно происходит. А потом просто надавил пятками ему на задницу, на офигенную подтянутую задницу, заставляя проникнуть глубже, чтобы почувствовать его целиком. Баки был уверен, что ему понравится, не могло не понравиться, ведь это было с Лео, с его парой.

Лео окатило горячей волной, выгнуло от прошившего тело удовольствия, и он никак не смог остановить Баки, не успел помешать его самоуправству, а смог лишь одним слитным движением войти до конца и замереть, загнанно дыша, боясь шелохнуться.

– Что же ты творишь, Детка? – просипел он.

Собственное дыхание казалось обжигающе горячим, тело онемело от напряжения, а лицо заливал пот. Будь под ним кто другой, Лео выебал бы его, особо не задумываясь, а с Баки так было нельзя, просто невозможно. Потому, опершись на здоровую руку, Лео обхватил ладонью второй даже не думающий опадать член Баки, сжал у основания, а сам двинул на пробу бёдрами, почти полностью выходя и тут же толкнулся обратно.

Ахнув от новых, таких странных, но приятных ощущений, Баки выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу, чутко ловя движения Лео. К нему хотелось прижаться, чтобы чувствовать его всего и внутри, и снаружи, ощущать полностью, слиться с ним, чтобы на эти минуты близости стать с ним единым целым.

– Обними… – попросил Баки, протягивая к Лео руки, физически нуждаясь в нём целиком, не только в его члене в заднице, в его объятиях, в его тепле, чтобы чувствовать, как бьётся его сердце. – Пожалуйста...

Прижавшись к Баки всем собой, Лео будто бы ослеп, настолько хорошо и полно ему было. Казалось, даже сердца у них нашли единый ритм и теперь бьются, попадая в такт, что их оплетают невидимые, но самые прочные во всех мирах нити, те самые, что привели Баки к Лео, когда оба были уже на грани, позволили стать единым целым.

– Любовь моя, – выдохнул Лео в самое ухо Баки, качнулся, не разжимая объятий, входя на полную.

Обхватив Лео ещё и руками, Баки прижался к нему, запрокинув голову, застонал и, поймав ритм, задвигался в унисон со своей парой, ловя каждое его движение, чувствуя, как тело простреливают вспышки удовольствия, затрагивая каждый нерв, каждую клеточку.

Баки стонал, метался, но Лео не выпускал, ему казалось, что стоит его отпустить – и магия закончится, хотя и понимал, что это глупость. Мир соединял их, Баки чувствовал это всем собой, как невидимые, но невероятно прочные нити сшивали их души, навсегда соединяя друг с другом.

– Люблю тебя… – шептал Баки, – люблю… Наконец-то ты со мной…

Он чувствовал, что выдержит недолго, взорвётся, перестанет быть, так ему было хорошо. Тело полнилось невероятными ощущениями, которые были возможны только потому, что Лео – его пара. Единственный, кто по-настоящему нужен.

Реальный мир плыл перед глазами, выгорал, вспыхивая невозможно яркими пульсарами, плавил мозг. Чувствуя, как Баки гнётся, трепещет под ним, замирая от каждого толчка и тут же невероятно прогибаясь в пояснице, Лео прижимался к нему сильнее, пытаясь хоть так сохранить связь с реальностью, но сорвался, взвыл, сбиваясь с ритма, подхватил Баки под мышки, почти садясь на пятки. Лео вбивался в него не щадя, не жалея, чувствуя, что вот-вот – и он кончится, сдохнет от любви и разрыва сердца, так было хорошо.

Баки сел, полностью опускаясь на член, а потом опрокинул Лео, толкнул его, чтобы тот лёг, и сам, взяв бешеный темп, задвигался на нём, стремительно приближая разрядку. Он смотрел в глаза своей пары, переживая не только свои, но и его ощущения, чувствуя, как оргазм подкатывает медленно, но неотвратимо. Как он сейчас взорвётся и потеряется в удовольствии.

Лео оглох, ослеп, умер, потерял чувствительность на самую невозможно длинную секунду в своей жизни и заорал, стискивая пальцами бёдра Баки. Мир вокруг перестал существовать, сузился даже не до комнаты, кровати, а до одного-единственного человека, стал неважным, потому что был Баки.

Почувствовав, как всё его существо затапливает невыносимый жар, Баки выгнулся, откидываясь назад, переставая быть. Весь он стал единым оголённым нервом, который, словно током, било наслаждение. Он не знал, кричал ли он или тихо скулил, или вообще не издал ни звука, но когда судорога оргазма отпустила, упал на Лео, стискивая его в объятиях, совершенно забыв про его раненое плечо.

– Господи, – прошептал Баки, тяжело дыша. – Это… невероятно. Мы же продолжим?

Теперь Баки ещё больше понимал Стива и Брока, теперь он понимал их постоянное желание касаться друг друга даже вскользь. Теперь он понимал гораздо больше, чем раньше. Теперь у него была пара.

Лео хотел было ответить, как ему охуительно хорошо, прижать Баки к себе сильнее, заверить, что сам ещё ого-го сколько ему показать может, но тело снова свело судорогой, только уже не удовольствия, а крошащей зубы боли. Было ощущение, что пуля снова входит в плоть, разрывая мышцы только начавшего заживать плеча. Лео скрипнул зубами, тяжело выдохнул, стараясь проглотить стон боли, не выдать себя, не сбить Баки в такой момент, но сил терпеть было едва ли на донышке.

А ведь врач при выписке говорил, предупреждал воздержаться от любой физической активности хотя бы ещё неделю, да и потом не усердствовать ещё столько же. Но как тут сдержишься, когда Баки так льнёт? Когда у самого стоит, будто снова шестнадцать?

– Лео? – взволнованно спросил Баки, поднимая голову, но по выражению лица, сжатым в нитку губам и замершему дыханию понял всё сам. – Лео, тебе же больно, ну зачем?..

Баки резко скатился с Лео, совершенно не представляя, что делать, как избавить пару от страданий, которые сам же и обеспечил. С ним было запредельно, но зачем Лео пошёл на такие жертвы, они могли подождать, не нагружать его плечо, да что угодно...

– Я тоже хорош… – бормотал Баки, роясь в своей сумке, единственном месте, в котором могло быть хоть какое-то обезболивающее. Стив мог положить, зная, что Баки забудет про то, что его пара не суперсолдат, да ещё и ранен.

И нашёл. Он достал из кармана пачку таблеток, переложил на кровати те несчастные четыре подушки, что у них были и, постаравшись не тревожить плечо, помог Лео на них устроиться.

– Я сейчас принесу воды, – растерянно сказал он, чувствуя себя просто последним мудаком, который поставил свое удовольствие выше комфорта своей пары. – Это должны быть хорошие таблетки.

– Нор-маль-но, – по слогам выдохнул Лео, хотя легче не делалось. Натруженное плечо дёргало, горело огнём, нисколько не желая успокаиваться. – Не впер-вой.

Хотелось уверить Баки, что ничего страшного, нужно лишь немного полежать и станет легче, значительно легче, и можно будет продолжить, но Лео не рисковал разжимать зубы, чтобы не сорваться на позорный стон. Баки вон с тремя ранениями козлом скакал, а он уже заштопанную дырку перетерпеть не может.

Сместившись ниже и подсунув под больное плечо подушку, Лео выдохнул, помянул про себя, видимо, начавшую подкрадываться старость – ведь когда-то всё заживало, как на собаке – и закрыл глаза. Ранение, пребывание в больнице и постельная акробатика давали о себе знать, наваливаясь свинцовой усталостью.

Баки заставил Лео выпить таблетку и устроился рядом с ним, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть, но обнять. Не мог он пока отпустить его от себя, даже рядом, не обнимая, лежать не мог, это было выше его сил.

– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о себе? Может быть, тебя это отвлечёт? – особо ни на что не надеясь, предложил Баки, испытывая такую же, но не физическую, а моральную боль от того, что его паре плохо.

Стало почти хорошо. От Баки шло такое необходимое тепло, и Лео, едва ли не мурлыча, несмотря на всё ещё бродившую по телу боль, прижался теснее.

– Расскажи, если только тебе не будет от этого плохо.

Лео ещё тогда, в больнице, понял, что тема прошлого для Баки была неприятной, болезненной, что-то там было такое, что заставляло его глаза выгорать до прозрачности, подёргиваться почти физически ощутимой изморозью. И Лео не хотелось бы, чтобы возлюбленный вспоминал всё это только ради его праздного любопытства.

– Не будет, – пообещал Баки. Он не очень хотел рассказывать о себе, о том, что с ним случилось, но и врать не хотел, хотя и боялся, что Лео всё это, мягко говоря, не понравится. Только Баки до сих пор мучили кошмары, иногда даже наяву, и он просто должен был рассказать обо всем, чтобы Лео знал, что всё то, что могло мучить Баки, осталось в прошлом. – Я родился в тысяча девятьсот семнадцатом году, я не знаю, насколько совпадают наши исторические события, поэтому не будем о них. Лет в, кажется, тринадцать я познакомился со Стивом, и если бы не даты на наших руках, то нас можно было бы счесть наречёнными, так близки мы были…

Баки рассказывал, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности, особенно о войне, плене, «Гидре», чем всё в итоге кончилось, о Стиве, о том, как тот стал Капитаном Америка, оставшись его лучшим другом. О Зимнем Солдате Баки тоже говорил мало, но не потому, что плохо помнил, а потому, что боялся реакции Лео, хотя сам же предложил рассказать.

– Это в «Гидре» тебе руку железную сделали? – аккуратно спросил Лео, чувствуя смену настроения своей пары, неясную тревогу в голосе. – Почему именно тебе? Как ты вообще выжил после того падения?

Это было страшно, почти невероятно, словно читаешь комикс про супергероя, но Баки был живым, настоящим, лежал рядом и переживал о каких-то совершенно уже неважных вещах. Стоило Лео представить, что было бы, не случись им встретиться, если бы Баки умер там в Итальянских Альпах, если бы Стив его не нашёл на одной из баз, как сердце болезненно сжалось. Они ведь не отыскали бы друг друга...

– Да, в «Гидре», – ровно ответил Баки, но за этим крылась просто буря эмоций. Баки первый раз рассказывал кому-либо о том, что с ним случилось после того, как он сорвался с поезда. – Рука, крио, коды, всё это – «Гидра». А потом Брок со Стивом нашли меня, разморозили, и я целый год вёл себя как форменный мудак, приставал к Броку, уверенный, что он и моя пара тоже. Как они меня вообще терпели, я не знаю. Если бы мы не встретились… – Баки вздохнул, но не стал продолжать фразы.

– Не так уж и плоха идея Судной ночи, как я погляжу, – хмуро добавил Лео, поймал железную ладонь Баки и коснулся губами каждого пальца. – Похоже, и у меня начинает образовываться личный список. – Хотелось сказать ещё многое о том дерьме, что творилось в этом мире, что тут делали с живым человеком, с его Баки, но тревожное состояние пары заставило сменить тему. – С самого первого момента понял, что мой Детка самый сильный, охуеть какой сильный, и совершенно ебанутый – лезть под пули в одном лонгсливе. Хорошо тебя твой Стив не видел, вот бы он обрадовался.

Плечо всё ещё дёргало, тянуло болью, но с каждой минутой становилось легче.

– Не говори Стиву, – совершенно серьезно попросил Баки. – Он будет волноваться. Но он такой же. А я полез… Ты – моя пара, я не мог оставить тебя, понимаешь? Просто не мог. А ещё на тот момент у меня была депрессия, а утром того дня я всерьёз рассматривал возможность пустить себе пулю в висок. Ты спас меня.

Тот день две недели назад сейчас казался нереальным, словно был во сне, потому что он нашёл свою пару.

Лео прижался сильнее, навалился почти полностью на Баки, стараясь передать всю свою любовь, бесконечное обожание и радость, что они нашлись, обрели друг друга. Стоило ли говорить, что сам находился в похожей ситуации, ехал мстить, даже не беря в расчёт вероятность того, что выгребется, переживёт эту ночь, да и ему оно особо было не надо, если бы не Баки, не его прямой взгляд глаза в глаза…

– Ты мой, а я твой, мы нашлись и теперь не будет по-другому.

– Нашлись, – улыбнулся Баки, аккуратно обнимая Лео. – Я никому тебя не отдам. Ты думал, чем хочешь заняться? – перевёл он тему. Они лежали близко-близко друг к другу, чувствовали тепло друг друга, и Баки был уверен, что всё будет хорошо. – Стив сделает тебе все документы, которые нужны. Можем даже пожениться, если захочешь. У нас это не обязательно, но просто, чтобы в больницу попасть, или ещё что-то такое.

В мире Баки обретение пары уже само по себе считалось законными отношениями, но понятие брака было. Для каких-то юридических моментов, о которых Баки ничего не знал.

– Можно, – в тон ему ответил Лео. – И фамилии у нас удобные, документы никому менять потом не потребуется. А заниматься, не думал, если честно, наверное, хотел бы вернуться в полицию, у вас же она есть или и там суперлюдей только набирают?

Лео чувствовал, как засыпает, пригреваясь под боком у Баки, и с каждой секундой становится всё сложнее держать глаза открытыми. Сейчас впервые за много-много лет он чувствовал себя полностью на месте.

– Нет, у нас в полиции обычные люди, – заверил Баки. – Спи, я буду рядом, когда ты проснёшься.

Баки чувствовал, что Лео проваливается в сон, и не собирался ему мешать, потому что можно просто полежать с ним, может быть, даже тоже поспать, но самое главное – Лео будет с ним рядом, он никуда не исчезнет, они проснутся тоже вдвоём.

– Я так люблю тебя, – шепнул Баки. – Спи.

Лео уснул, и Баки чуть не уснул сам, обнимая свою пару. Но нехотя выбрался из-под него, поцеловал в висок и, накрыв одеялом, пошёл изучать кухню. Ему было тяжело расстаться с Лео даже в пределах дома, но есть что-то было надо, да и нужно было учиться держать себя в руках.

Баки слышал о том, что поздно нашедшие друг друга пары постоянно тянулись друг к другу, им даже на работе давали недельный отпуск для того, чтобы привыкнуть. Им с Лео отпуск ни для чего не требовался, и Баки даже порадовался, потому что можно было проводить сколько угодно времени вместе.

Сколько Стив отвалил за дом, в котором два крыла по четыре комнаты с общей кухней, столовой и гостиной, Баки не представлял, оставить им с Лео ту служебную квартиру было бы и дешевле, и проще, но Стив по какой-то причине не желал расставаться с ним, и Баки понял, что рад этому. Он любил Стива, они действительно были близки почти как пара. Почти.

По звукам на кухне угадывался Брок, и Баки остановился, замер, не решаясь войти. Они с Броком так и не поговорили, вернее, Баки так и не извинился перед ним. Самое смешное было то, что Баки теперь не знал, как себя с ним вести.

– Привет, – как в омут головой, Баки вошёл на кухню, останавливаясь в дверях. – Прости меня.

– Привет, прощаю, – в тон ему отозвался Брок, намазал кусок багета плавленым сыром и отправил его в рот. – Лео твой там живой или как? А то вы мимо пролетели, не заметили меня, я всё думал, ебаться вы где будете? Прямо в холле или до комнат доберётесь?

Брок поиграл бровями, но всё равно поднялся, налил в чёрную пинтовую кружку кофе, всыпал туда семь ложек сахара, добавил карамельный сироп и поставил напротив Баки.

– Теперь ты понимаешь разницу между ощущениями к паре и просто мужику чужому, – совершенно без даже доли юмора сказал он.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Баки, беря кружку. Не то что ему было стыдно, он просто чувствовал себя мудаком и уродом. Он мог бы даже что-то сказать в своё оправдание, только зачем, если все всё и так понимали? И прощали. Вот это было неожиданно и удивительно. Он не ждал, что Брок его простит, не за себя даже, за Стива, которому Баки попортил суперсолдатской крови за этот год столько, что представить страшно. – Даже в морду не дашь?

– А есть смысл? – удивлённо вскинул брови Брок. – Ладно бы хоть заживало как у нормальных людей. Глянул в зеркало – вспомнил, а так, – он махнул рукой, но тут же придвинулся ближе и заглянул в глаза Баки зло, остро, как смотрел обычно через снайперский прицел на будущий труп. – Заставишь Стива ещё так дёргаться – пристрелю!

– Ты, может, не поверишь, но я очень дорожу Стивом, – спокойно сказал Баки.

Это было нормально, что Брок ему угрожал, в этом был весь Брок, насколько Баки успел его понять. Но теперь он понимал всю серьёзность угрозы, потому что сам бы открутил голову кому угодно, даже Стиву, вздумай тот обидеть Лео.

– Не поверю, – огрызнулся тот в ответ, но уже без особого запала и злости, просто констатируя факт, было заметно, что он не злится, не готовится дать отпор, как это было всего две недели назад, стоило Баки возникнуть на горизонте. – Ты чего выперся, а не охраняешь своего благоверного?

– Ну и зря, – пожал плечами Баки. Брок знал об их бруклинском прошлом, когда Баки приходилось вытаскивать Стива из разнообразных неприятностей. Тогда, давным-давно, когда вокруг них люди находили свои пары, они были только друг у друга, потому что им было ещё ждать и ждать свои пары, или свою, как они тогда думали. – Брок, большей скотиной, чем есть, я уже не стану.

Тот лишь показал средний палец и вернулся к своему кофе, явно показывая, что обо всём этом думает.

– Ты с завтрашнего дня приступаешь к сдаче тестов и нормативов. Лео никто на базу не пустит, так что готовься.

Вот такого Баки не ожидал. Он думал, что у них с Лео до всей этой херни есть хотя бы пара недель вместе, он не был уверен в стабильности своей психики, да и просто не хотел расставаться со своей парой. Оставлять его одного в чужом для него мире, где он никого не знает.

– И кто это придумал? – как можно спокойнее спросил Баки, чтобы не сорваться, забыв про кофе, который, надо отметить, был приготовлен специально для него именно так, как он любит. В наблюдательности Броку было не отказать. А ещё в выдержке. Баки бы не смог так.

– Уж поверь, не я и не Стив. – Брок вымыл руки и полез в по-супергеройски огромный, чуть ли не промышленный холодильник. – Фьюри решил, что двух недель с парой для обретения равновесия должно хватить, да и устойчивость психики как раз удобно проверить будет. – Брок обернулся и добавил совершенно серьёзно: – Он не хочет допускать тебя к работе как вольного стрелка, либо Страйк, либо Мстители, только в первый не возьму тебя я, а ко вторым не хочешь ты, вот он и крутит.

На стол было выставлено огромное блюдо сырого мяса, какие-то овощи для салата.

– На всех готовить будешь, или мне самому на кухне прыгать? – спросил Баки. Почему Брок не возьмёт его в Страйк, Баки понимал, такое сокровище, как он, нахуй никому не упало, тем более сработанной команде. А вот Мстители… Он не хотел, да. Но если придётся, то найдёт способ ужиться.

– На всех, но только сегодня, пока вы оба недееспособные, а Стива один хрен до ночи ждать, потом график составим. Лео-то чем заниматься думает? – спросил Брок.

– Вот у меня и спроси, – раздалось от порога.

Проснуться в одиночестве оказалось неожиданно страшно. Лео долго лежал, не открывая глаз, прислушиваясь к самому себе, боясь сейчас оказаться в своей спальне. На скрученных за ночь простынях, оглушительно одиноким, и нигде в этом мире нет его Баки, но нить связи ощущалась так же отчётливо, будто бы они держались за руки.

Почувствовав настроение Лео, Баки тут же поднялся из-за стола, обнял его, положив голову на здоровое плечо.

– Прости, я думал, ты ещё спать будешь, – тихо сказал он. Ему было плевать, что они не одни, Лео беспокоился, и Баки хотел его успокоить, даже если выглядел при этом влюблённым идиотом. Брок со Стивом выглядели не лучше, когда смотрели друг на друга.

Прижавшись сильнее, Лео погладил его по спине и отстранился, дошёл до барной стойки, сел на высокий стул и потянулся к пепельнице.

– Поделишься с бомжом покурить? – усмехнулся он. – Я отработаю, – совсем по-броковски поиграл бровями, за что чуть не получил пачкой в лоб, успев поймать её в последний момент.

Он больше не чувствовал в Броке соперника, не рассматривал его в этом смысле, чувствуя в нём такую же тягу к Стиву. Видел он их однажды вместе, выглянув в больничный коридор – вот уж точно для кого весь мир пропадал.

Баки встал за спиной Лео, обнимая, положив руки ему на живот и поглаживая. Завтра он уже не сможет вот так вот провести с ним целый день, хотя очень хотел проваляться в кровати, никуда не спешить и ничего не делать.

– У меня завтра дела, – сказал он Лео, чтобы не оттягивать до последнего, хотя очень не хотелось расстраивать свою пару.

Брок насмешливо вскинул брови, но комментировать не стал, лишь усмехнулся на тяжёлый взгляд Лео, который всё помнил и понимал, но от привычки ревновать никак не мог отделаться, не так быстро она вытравливается из крови, даже несмотря на то, что Баки только его. Кто знает эту магию-хуягию?

– Не нужен мне твой Барнс, не ершись. У тебя, между прочим, тоже дела завтра. Приедут адвокаты Старка. – Он отобрал у Лео пачку и сам закурил. – А я за няньку остаюсь. Будем тебе новую жизнь сочинять, так что думай.

– Вот-вот, Брок мне не нужен, – подтвердил Баки. Он поцеловал Лео за ухом, не мог он от него оторваться, никак не мог. – А правда, чем бы ты хотел заниматься, какую новую жизнь хочешь? Только давай не что-нибудь очень опасное, пожалуйста.

Едва удержавшись от едких комментариев – с Баки нельзя было быть таким мудаком, как привык, и Лео это прекрасно понимал, – он показал ржущему Броку средний палец и погладил свою пару по рукам, стараясь успокоить.

– Мне бы в полицию вернуться, но там как пойдёт, может, в частный сектор.

– Слушай, – в глазах Брока сверкнуло понимание, он присел напротив. – Есть у меня один приятель, у него частное охранное агентство, шишек всяких прикрывают, это не по складам с фонариком по ночам ползать. И зарплата выше среднего, и работа, и связи. Ты подумай.

– С этого момента поподробнее, – прищурился Баки. За год, что он прожил после разморозки, он не особо интересовался внешним миром, кто чем занимается, и сейчас понял, что очень, очень зря. Ему предстояло заново научиться жить, но теперь это было реально, потому что его пара, Лео, был с ним. Теперь не было тянущей пустоты внутри, резких перепадов настроения и желания удавиться, и это всего за две недели вместе. Неотрывно, постоянно. И хотелось ещё и ещё. А не всё вот это вот.

– Тебя рекомендовать Сантино я не буду, там ебанутых и так слишком большая концентрация, – махнул рукой Брок, на кухне аппетитно запахло жареным мясом. – Старк раньше пользовался иногда услугами его агентства. Всё просто – политики, кинозвёзды, нефтяные магнаты нуждаются в статусной квалифицированной охране, а сейчас пошла мода на мышцу без какого-либо боевого опыта, а такие много не наохраняют, потому Сантино и набирает бывших силовиков и требует с них нормативы как с молодых да бойких, но и платит соответственно.

Работа казалась интересной. Лео не знал, сумеет ли сжиться с новым миром на все сто так сразу, служить обществу и защищать, особенно после пиздеца Судной ночи и с оглядкой на все эти мистические «пары», а частная контора всяко лояльнее правительственной, да и с графиком можно будет договориться.

Ему жутко не хотелось ни на минуту разлучаться с Баки, но не за ручку же ходить, как приклеенным, остальные как-то живут, работают в разных местах, встречаясь дома по вечерам и в выходные. Вот и Лео не хотелось отбирать мир и увлечения у Баки.

– А я и не собираюсь, – отмахнулся Баки. – Но если с Лео что-то случится, спрошу с тебя.

Не найди он свою пару, Баки бы пообещал убить Брока и, скорее всего, выполнил бы это обещание, но сейчас, очень красочно представляя, что случится с ним самим, если Лео умрёт, не стал бы вредить Броку из-за Стива. Да и в целом Брок был не так плох. Не мог быть абсолютным мудаком человек, пара которого – Стивен Роджерс.

– Давай оставим Брока наедине с готовкой и вернёмся в кроватку? – предложил Баки, горячо выдохнув Лео в шею. – Брок, ты же не против? Или мы тебе нужны как группа поддержки?

– Валите уже, – махнул тот рукой с зажатой между пальцев зажжённой сигаретой. – Когда будет готово – позову.

– Что со мной может случиться? – улыбнулся Лео, встал и, прижавшись к Баки со спины, обнял поперёк груди одной рукой (вторую он, наученный горьким опытом, берёг, как мог), поглаживая по рельефным мышцам, наслаждаясь их твёрдостью. – Сколько лет в полиции, да и не могу я у тебя на шее сидеть, Детка.

Лео умолчал, насколько ему было странно и неловко оказаться в такой ситуации, когда из вещей только то, что на нём, ни зубной щётки своей, ни станка, трусы и те просить придётся.

– Ты – моя пара, – ответил Баки, словно это объясняло всё. Вообще всё.

Он таял в объятиях Лео и с ума сходил от мысли, что завтра утром им придётся расстаться на целый день. Ему очень хотелось узнать у Стива, как тот вообще отпускает от себя Брока хоть на минуту, как может быть так погружён в работу, как ни разу не дал ему в морду за то, что он прикасался к Броку, да ещё с теми намерениями. Потому что Баки казалось, что он если не убьёт, то покалечит любого, кто даже подумает о таком в сторону Лео.

Без пары было невыносимо, а если учесть, что наречённые обычно находят друг друга до двадцати, то они со Стивом и так долго ждали, пока были живы. Пока с ними не случилось всего того, что случилось. И потом и он, и Стив нашли свою пару далеко не сразу.

И это тоже оказалось сложно, потому что теперь у Баки начиналась истерика, как только он расставался с Лео. И это в пределах базы было. В пределах дома ещё не так страшно, но завтра он уедет на базу, и это будут мили друг до друга. Что тяжелее: только обрести пару и быть вынужденным с ним надолго расставаться или вовсе её не иметь, Баки уже и не знал.

– Давай и правда поваляемся? – предложил Лео, стараясь отогнать не самые радужные мысли.

Присутствие рядом Баки списывало многое, но далеко не всё. Лео всё-таки был взрослым самодостаточным мужиком, привыкшим жить своим умом и ни от кого не зависеть, а тут он всерьёз подумывал попросить у Брока денег в долг, да желательно так, чтобы об этом не узнал Баки. И так было удушливо стыдно за своё бедственное положение. Перевалило за полтинник, а обеспечить себя не может. На шею пары сел.

Расположившись среди подушек, он протянул руки к Баки.

– Иди сюда, Детка.

Баки устроился рядом, так, чтобы не тревожить раненое плечо Лео, обнял, счастливо выдохнув. Он чувствовал волнение Лео, но никак не мог понять его причины, и это не давало расслабиться, полностью погрузиться в свою пару, утонуть, оставаясь только вдвоём в безмятежности единения.

– Тебе не кажется странным звать Деткой столетнего мужика, который из арматуры может макраме плести? – усмехнулся Баки, но решил всё же спросить о главном сейчас, о том, что тревожило Лео. – О чём ты беспокоишься?

– Очень милое увлечение у моего Детки, – улыбнулся Лео, чмокнул Баки в висок. – Ты мой Детка, ласковый и трогательный, а возраст… Мне полтинник, и что? Самое время для первой настоящей любви, и никто же ничего не говорит, никто не отговаривает. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие.

О своих проблемах говорить не хотелось, а потому Лео пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, лишь сильнее прижался к Баки. Сказать, что всё хорошо и не о чем волноваться – значит соврать, а вот обманывать хотелось меньше всего, слишком он боялся потерять Баки, тот врос в него, вплавился настолько сильно, что отрывать бы пришлось сразу с сердцем, а лучше и добить контрольным в голову.

– Не съезжай с темы, – попросил Баки. – Я чувствую твоё беспокойство и хочу понять, что не так. Ты можешь промолчать, как уже сделал, а можешь поговорить со мной. Мы должны научиться разговаривать друг с другом, связь пар этого за нас не сделает, – вздохнул он, потеревшись небритой щекой о плечо. – Я очень тебя люблю, помоги мне понять тебя.

Вот как тут быть? Лео чувствовал Баки, как самого себя, его эмоции, настроение, и это было прекрасно, но в то же время ты и сам становился открытой книгой для своей второй половины. И если Баки родился в этом мире и ему было привычно осознание полного доверия между парами, то Лео был другим, он всегда надеялся только на себя, никому не открываясь на все сто. Даже с женой у них было много тайн друг от друга, много собственного, не поделённого надвое. Может, это и стало причиной разлада? Потому что каждый жил в себе?

– У меня ничего нет, – вздохнув, начал Лео. – Вообще ничего: ни мыльно-рыльного, ни белья, ни одежды. Это… странно.

– У тебя есть я, – улыбнулся Баки. Он прекрасно понимал Лео, он такой же был, когда Стив с Броком нашли его и разморозили. Только у него ещё и свое я появилось не сразу, у Лео было хотя бы это. – У меня есть деньги, за дом Стиву я потом отдам.Так что могу дать тебе свою кредитку или пройтись по магазинам завтра вечером. Хочешь? Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но позволь тебе помочь.

– Как бы мне хотелось не доводить до такого, Детка, но… – Лео сбился, откинул голову на подушку. – Мне действительно нужна помощь. Только давай без магазинов, закажем через сеть. Никого, кроме тебя, видеть сейчас не хочу. Стив и Брок – твоя семья, а остальные, они лишние…

Это было так странно – говорить о проблемах, просить помощи и знать – не откажут, не посчитают слабым и несостоятельным, и чувства не изменятся, только потому, что он остался без цента, в другом мире. Баки был чудом, подарком вселенной, незаслуженной наградой. Он прошёл через такое дерьмо мира, что Лео и представить себе не мог, как он справился и выжил. Не сломался, всё ещё продолжал ждать милости от вселенной.

– Жрать идите!

– Хочешь, я сюда принесу? – спросил Баки. – Или пойдём, Брок дважды звать не будет. А насчёт денег не волнуйся, у нас с тобой всё будет. Я тебе обещаю.

– Будет, обязательно, – отозвался Лео, уткнулся носом в макушку Баки, втянул носом его запах, моментально расслабляясь, прижал к себе крепко-крепко, ведь ничего не было лучше, чем находиться рядом, и дело не в мифической связи, он сам влюбился в Баки, попался на его серые глаза, утонул в них без каких-либо шансов на спасение.

На кухню они вышли минут через десять, вдоволь натискавшись и нацеловавшись. У Лео, как в далёкой юности, горели губы, нет-нет да растягиваясь в совершенно дебильной улыбке. Он был по уши влюблён и очень чётко это понимал.

– Баки, Лео, – поздоровался Стив, не поднимаясь из-за стола.

– В следующий раз питаться подножным кормом в сад отправлю, – рыкнул Брок, но сразу сдулся, стоило большой ладони Стива накрыть и чуть сжать его ладонь. Брок тут же изменился, его лицо посветлело, суровые складки в уголках губ разгладились, и он сам будто бы засветился изнутри. Лео казалось, что он и сам выглядит точно так же, стоит Баки оказаться рядом.

– Я понимаю, меня, – усмехнулся Баки, – но Лео-то за что? Он не виноват, что я не выпускал его из койки. Привет, Стиви.

Предстояло сесть за стол, а это значило – выпустить из рук руку Лео, оказаться недостаточно близко, просто рядом, а это было почти невыносимо. Баки надеялся, что это истерика обретения, что их попустит, нужно только время – и они будут спокойно расставаться на целый день, но времени Баки не дали. Фьюри словно издевался над ним, но не это страшно, он этим издевался и над Лео, оставляя его одного.

Взяв себя в руки, Баки поцеловал Лео и уселся за стол. Вчетвером ужинать было странно, потому что до этого Баки редко участвовал в совместном приёме пищи, а если и приходил, то только злился, потому что смотреть на чужое счастье было невыносимо больно. А сейчас он не собирался изображать из себя мудака, искренне был рад за Стива и Брока, да и за себя тоже...

Ужинать молча не получилось. Сначала Стив, почти в упор разглядывающий Лео, помалкивал, забывая доносить вилку до рта, чем выбесил Брока, отвесившего своему благоверному затрещину такой силы, что голова супера чуть не встретилась с тарелкой, потом Лео задел локтём соусник – и понеслось. Баки смеялся, Стив оправдывался тем, что наконец-то спокоен за Баки, а Брок ворчал на весь этот детский сад, при том не забывая подкладывать в тарелку своей второй половины салат, спагетти и мясо, наливать в высокий стакан морс, и вообще вёл себя как образцово-показательная жена, умиляя уже Лео.

– Посуду в посудомойку уберёте сами, а ты, – Брок ткнул пальцем в Лео, – пойдёшь со мной, оружейку покажу, ты должен оценить.

– Чего это? – удивился тот.

– А кто, если не ты? Барнс, что ли?

– Я как бы тоже Барнс!

– Оно и видно, иди за мной.

Баки собрал со стола посуду и принялся укладывать её в посудомойку, оставив Стиву убирать остатки еды в холодильник.

– Как ты с ним расстаёшься на целый день? – задал Баки интересующий его вопрос, на который только Стив и мог ему ответить. – Я просто в пределах дома его отпустить уже с ума схожу, а вы с Броком…

– Тяжело, Бак, – со вздохом признался Стив. – Мы ведь тоже очень долго ждали друг друга и точно так же упали в эти отношения, но у нас не было много времени, не было даже недели, страна ведь не ждёт, пока связь нормализуется. – Он скривился, словно воспоминания причиняли ему сильную боль. – И мы обязаны были работать в полную силу, либо кого-то из нас отстранили бы, но второй всё равно кинулся бы спасать, помогать, вытаскивать – и погиб бы. Мы были в разных частях города, я отрывал головы пришельцам, а он помогал эвакуировать людей. Мы справились только потому, что тянулись друг к другу через связь и чувствовали руку в руке.

– Бедный Брок, – усмехнулся Баки, – делит тебя с целой страной. Как он это выносит? А вообще, я серьёзно, Стив. Какая падла не дала времени даже не мне, отмороженному убийце с полностью поплывшими мозгами – я и не к такому привыкал, – а Лео, который даже не из нашего мира, мы ведь не представляем, как всё это на нём скажется.

Баки понимал, что просто инстинктивно защищает свою пару, желает создать комфортные условия именно ему, а не себе.

– Бак, Совет безопасности против его нахождения на свободе. Лео – пришелец из другого мира, пара легендарного Зимнего Солдата. Кто-то в правительстве боится, что не сможет его контролировать, – лицо Стива сделалось сложным. Было видно, что ему очень не нравится то, что приходится говорить, но и молчать он не считает правильным. – Никто не верит, что он просто человек. Ник отписывается, изворачивается и делает, что может. Вашими двумя положенными неделями посчитали то время, пока Лео лежал в больнице.

– Я целый год после разморозки был без пары. Я сходил с ума, думал, как бы самоубиться поинтереснее, и нахуй никому не был нужен, а тут, когда я две недели мог позволить себе только рядом посидеть, даже за руку не подержать, они вдруг решили, что Зимний Солдат пришёл в себя и срочно им понадобился? Стив, – Баки был зол незнамо как на всех этих вышестоящих вершителей судеб. – А если я откажусь? Если я заберу Лео и свалю с ним в Мексику или Канаду? Или ещё дальше, откуда они меня хрен выцарапают? Или что, пошлют тебя? Я не отдам им Лео. Пара Зимнего Солдата... Я что, не человек, у меня уже и пары быть не может?!

Тревожная складка залегла между бровей Стива, он снова сел за стол, как-то бездумно поперекладывал с места на место подставки под горячее, потом и вовсе убрал их в сторону.

– В правительстве хотят убедиться в твоей стабильности. Когда тебя разморозили, ни я, ни Ник не позволили забрать Зимнего Солдата для исследований и опытов, потому что ты Баки Барнс. А теперь они хотят в этом убедиться и нашли способ воздействия. ООН – это не только Штаты. Бак, я старался отсрочить комиссии как только мог. Лео едва удалось от всего этого отбить, хватило врачебного заключения из клиники, что он человек и не более.

– А не будет проще, если мне разрешат присутствовать? – Лео вошёл бесшумно, да и слышал он достаточно, чтобы понять всё правильно и принять кое-какие решения. Прижавшись к Баки, поймав его живую ладонь, он переплёл пальцы.

Баки тихо выдохнул, расслабляясь, но не настолько, чтобы забыть, о чём они говорили.

– Я стабилен, – жёстко сказал он, – пока моя пара рядом. Стив, я убью каждого, кто встанет между мной и Лео, и ты знаешь, что я это могу. Каковы условия, чтобы они оставили нас в покое?

А Баки успел забыть про всех этих власть имущих, успел подумать, что может быть просто счастлив. Успел забыть, кто он такой и что от него хотят.

Баки понимал, что Стив сделал всё, что мог, вывернулся ради него наизнанку, и теперь Баки сам должен справляться, только Баки опасался, что способы справляться у них разные. Он чувствовал, что его паре угрожает опасность, а всё потому, что он был нужен, и действительно, какой хороший способ держать на коротком поводке Зимнего Солдата – угрожать его паре.

Стив окинул их обоих нечитаемым взглядом.

– Сданные тесты и работа на ЩИТ, всё равно в качестве кого. Инструктором у Страйка, например. Давай сделаем так, – Стив вынул из кармана телефон, быстро набрал кому-то сообщение и тут же отложил аппарат в сторону. – Завтра вы дома, общаетесь вдвоём с юристами Старка, и Бак, он мужик хороший, ему и его людям можно верить, тем более все ситуации вокруг пар он воспринимает на личный счёт, и у него хватит влияния просить об одолжениях Президента. Подбираете Лео легенду – и в среду по его новым документам оформим вам пропуск на объекты ЩИТа.

– Спасибо, Стив, – поблагодарил Лео, всем собой чувствуя, как Баки отпускает напряжение.

– Сочтёмся, – не преминул вставить свои пять центов Брок, застывший в дверях.

Оставшись на кухне только с Баки, Лео обнял его, прижал к себе.

– Мы справимся со всем, Детка. Если понадобится, со всем миром разъебёмся, но будем вместе.

– Я боюсь, что те, у кого Стив меня отвоевал, убеждая, что я Баки Барнс, всё равно считают меня Зимним Солдатом, – вздохнул Баки. Его уже отпустила душившая ярость, но совсем спокойным он не был. – Я боюсь, что мною начнут манипулировать через тебя, что тебе будут угрожать, или запугивать меня, что тебя у меня отберут. Я же даже не представляю, что это будут за тесты и что они покажут. Пойдём в кровать? Я хочу обнимать тебя. Можем кино посмотреть. Можем включить кино и не смотреть. А можем стрельнуть у Брока бутылку вискаря и наебениться. Хотя я вот не могу.

– Тогда не надо переводить хорошие продукты. И вообще, Детка, прорвёмся, чего загадывать? – Лео потянул его в сторону спальни. – Смотри, что я думаю – мы с тобой из разных миров, так? Какова была вероятность встретиться? Хрен целых ноль десятых! Какова вероятность подохнуть в Судную ночь? Да почти стопроцентная! Мы встретились. Мы вместе и вообще не одни сейчас. Не дрейфь! Прорвёмся.

Нельзя было сказать, что Лео так уж на всё было наплевать, он боялся за Баки, за то, что их могли попробовать растащить по углам, но и смысла рвать на жопе волосы и бегать по потолку не видел. Он знал, что они справятся, знал – и всё тут.

Как же Баки хотелось быть просто Баки Барнсом, другом Стива Роджерса, задохлика из Бруклина, а не Зимним Солдатом, хотя дружить с Капитаном Америка хотел каждый, а сам непогрешимый Кэп был давно и плотно повязан с Отморозком «Гидры». У которого всё через жопу, даже пару умудрился себе найти, провалившись в другой мир.

Баки с удовольствием выкинул из головы все мысли, как только они с Лео оказались в их спальне, и он подумал, что ещё две недели назад он спал на матрасе на полу и плевать ему было на всё вокруг, а сейчас радовался хорошей кровати, в которую не стыдно уложить свою пару. Как бы он привёл Лео в свой кавардак, Баки не представлял. А благодарить, как всегда, нужно было Стива, Брок ради Баки палец о палец не ударил бы. Ему иногда казалось, что если бы Брок не был парой Стива, он бы страшно ревновал его к Баки.

– Лео, – они устроились в обнимку в кровати, просто поваляться, а потом уснуть, у Лео и так болела рука, а они ещё и накувыркались. Думать о сексе не хотелось, потому что тут же хотелось самого секса. – А твоя жена… Как ты понял, что хочешь быть с ней, если она не была твоей парой? Или вы тоже думали, что вы единственные друг для друга? Или… ты думал, что будешь ещё с кем-то, кроме неё?

А вот этого вопроса Лео даже немного опасался. Всякое бывало в его жизни, и людей через неё прошло тоже достаточно. Стоит ли рассказывать обо всех них Баки, его невинному Баки, прождавшему свою вторую половину почти сто лет. Брок, конечно, рассказал, как тяжело им всем дался последний год, о том, что именно в нём виделась пара, обо всех задвигах и провокациях, почему Стив так реагирует, будто бы не доверяя Лео до конца. Обо всём рассказал. И нет, Лео любил Баки всё так же сильно и единственное, что вынес из того разговора, – что его паре было очень плохо и больно.

– Не могу сказать, что считал её единственной, – ответил он, погладив Баки по спине. – Скорее, мы и поженились только потому, что Люси забеременела Николасом, а до этого даже вместе не жили.

– Я просто не представляю, как это, когда не знаешь, кто твоя пара. Так же можно за всю жизнь не найти, – удивился Баки. Ему было непонятно и интересно, в каком мире всю жизнь прожил Лео. – Как же можно завести ребёнка, если вы не пара? У нас ты просто не хочешь другого человека… Не можешь хотеть. У вас не так?

– Этот мир намного правильнее того, в котором жил я. Многие за всю жизнь даже не задумываются о поисках второй половины, прыгают из постели в постель. Кто-то рожает, потому что не успевает сделать аборт, нет на него денег или для того, чтобы досадить бывшему и стрясти с него алименты. Такое понятие как «вместе до конца» считается пережитком романтизма юности, когда каждый поцелуй и каждое признание навсегда.

Чем больше Лео думал обо всём этом, тем ужаснее ситуация выглядела со стороны, и ничего с этим поделать не получалось. Он сам не раз и не два уходил из бара с девушками, проводил ночь и наутро даже не интересовался их именами, да и они особенно не стремились задержаться в жизни случайного любовника. Если бы не Николас, кто знает, женился бы он вообще.

Баки задумался, понимая, что в мире Лео у каждого могло быть много партнёров, но в голове это не укладывалось. Он-то думал, что у Лео была только жена, а получалось, что и у него, кроме жены, мог быть кто-то ещё, и не один. Но теперь Лео был его, у него даже метка была, значит, они – пара.

– Теперь ты только мой, – сжал его в объятиях Баки. – И я тебя никому не отдам. И… мне жаль, что твой ребёнок погиб.

И Баки тут же решил съехать с темы обсуждения родного мир Лео, как-то безрадостно оно выходило. Но он задумался, а как же должно было быть плохо его паре из-за смерти сына, что Лео решился изменить своим принципам и с такой тщательностью готовился отомстить.

– Прости, – тихо сказал он, погладив по голове, – я не хотел тебя расстроить.

– Мне тоже жаль, я бы хотел вас познакомить, – безрадостно улыбнулся Лео, прижал Баки к себе сильнее.

Почему-то у него даже мысли не возникало, что, появись Баки раньше, когда у них с Люси всё было ещё более-менее ровно, могло что-то перемениться. Он бы всё равно влюбился и пошёл за ним в другой мир, всё равно стал бы его парой, потому что другого исхода и представить себе не мог.

Что сказать, Баки не знал, он чувствовал, что Лео до сих пор больно и, наверное, больно будет всегда, ведь это его ребёнок. И он не смог его уберечь. Наверное, это было так же ужасно, как потерять свою пару, Баки не знал. У него уже и не будет детей. Он думал, что и пару свою уже никогда не найдёт, а вот оно как получилось.

Баки надеялся, что с ним Лео сможет стать счастливым, избыть боль потери, оставив только память.

– Если у тебя есть его фотография, ты можешь мне её показать, – аккуратно предложил Баки, опасаясь, что Лео ещё больше расстроится.

Вспомнить, что стало с его телефоном, удалось не сразу, не до него Лео было те две недели, что он провалялся в больничке, да и сегодня, накинув на плечи пальто, даже не подумал сунуть руку во внутренний карман.

Фотографий Ника у него было достаточно. Лео не считал себя таким уж хорошим отцом. Из-за ненормированного рабочего дня побыть с сыном нормально не всегда удавалось, да и посещать все его школьные мероприятия Люси приходилось одной, но когда уж выдавалась свободная минутка, Лео казалось, что никого нет счастливее их.

Сняв блокировку и открыв галерею, он протянул телефон Баки, сел рядом, чтобы видеть и самому, хотя за последний год и выучил все снимки в деталях.

В груди всё сжалось. Самым первым кадром был тот, когда Лео впервые взял Ника на руки, попросив Люси сфотографировать, потом ругал её за кривые руки и абстрактное чувство прекрасного, но вот сейчас всё было правильным. В кадре был он, голым по пояс, не успевшим ещё надеть праздничную рубашку, держал в руках вылупившегося на него голенького младенца и смотрел в ответ точно с таким же дебильным выражением лица.

Баки рассматривал галерею жизни своей пары, поражаясь, сколько всего для самого Баки было недоступно. Нет, он никогда особо не мечтал познать радости отцовства, но сейчас, глядя на фотографии, на которых рос сын Лео, жизнь которого трагическим образом оборвалась, он понимал, что ни хрена об этой жизни он не знает. Ни о радостях, ни о горе.

Фотографий было много, Баки листал их, разглядывая, пока не остановился на одной, где Лео был с сыном и женщиной, видимо, женой. И он на этом фото был таким счастливым, что Баки усомнился, что способен так же.

Сейчас было странно рассматривать фотографии, будто бы сделанные в другой, недоступной больше ему жизни. Лео не мог бы точно ответить, жалеет ли он, что всё так произошло. Нику он однозначно не желал смерти и многое бы отдал за то, чтобы его сын жил, пусть даже и в разных с ним мирах. Многое, но не Баки. Баки Лео не согласен отдать ни при каких условиях и обстоятельствах. Только рядом с ним жизнь обрела смысл, целостность.

– Детка, – он обнял Баки за плечи, роняя их обоих на подушки. – Не загоняйся. Ты – это лучшее, что могло со мной случиться.

Боль от потери понемногу притуплялась. Лео знал, что никогда не забудет Ника, никогда не отпустит его настолько, чтобы простить Уоррена Гросса, не перестанет винить себя, но всё это было его прошлым, его ошибками и не самым весёлым опытом. А Баки – его настоящее и будущее.

– Давай в душ и ложиться? Завтра нам предстоит интересный день.

– Ага, в душ и ложиться, – эхом повторил Баки, выпуская из руки телефон, который упал на кровать, а сам он обнял Лео, стащил его, укладывая рядом, и устроил голову у него на животе, совершенно никуда не собираясь.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Лео вплёл пальцы в тяжёлые пряди на его затылке, поглаживая и массируя за ушами.

Рядом с Баки собственные эмоции, реакции тела и разума, желание касаться, нежить свою пару не казались смешными, скорее наоборот, не было ничего более правильного.

Лео гладил, гладил и гладил, чувствуя, как тяжелеет голова Баки, как выравнивается его дыхание, и сам потихоньку, не замечая этого, начал соскальзывать в темноту, засыпая.

Сквозь сон Баки забрался повыше, чтобы обнять руками и ногами, оплести Лео собой, и натянул на них одеяло. Было невозможно хорошо, счастливо. И совсем не хотелось просыпаться и думать о том, что может принести им следующий день, потому что пока, кроме ожидания расставания, не было ничего, и от этого ещё сильнее хотелось не выпускать из рук, нежить в объятиях, быть рядом-рядом, так близко, как только возможно.

***

Проснувшись, Баки остро ощутил потребность не просто лежать в обнимку, а ласкать Лео, хоть тот ещё и не проснулся. Он гладил так, чтобы не будить свою пару, невесомо касаясь руками, губами. Ему было хорошо уже от того, что Лео рядом, он сам таял, касаясь его, а когда понял, что тот проснулся, сначала прижался щекой к животу, оглаживая бока, а потом стал, выцеловывая дорожку, спускаться вниз, к члену, который хотелось облизывать, посасывать, ласкать языком и губами.

Баки горячо выдохнул, целуя покрытый тёмными жесткими волосками лобок, и потащил вниз бельё Лео.

Тихо просительно застонав, Лео натянул одеяло на голову. Сознание ещё не проснулось, тормозило, не понимая, почему тело горит в мягком трескучем жаре, от чего плавится, становясь податливым. Он сам ещё не совсем понимал, проснулся ли или продолжает плыть в сонном мареве, но ласковые руки, едва-едва касающиеся болезненно чувствительной кожи, были реальными.

Глаза не открывались, руки до конца не слушались, из горла рвались стоны вместо нормальных слов. Лео то всплывал на поверхность, шарил ладонями по постели, гладил Баки по затылку, прижимая его голову к своему паху, то падал в пучину удовольствия, горячей пружиной скручивающегося в солнечном сплетении и яркими лучами бьющего в низ живота.

От прикосновений губ и пальцев Баки хотелось орать в голос, рассказывая всем и вся, как же ему сейчас хорошо.

Баки заурчал, обхватывая головку вставшего члена губами, обводя её языком, повторяя те движения, что вчера приносили ему особое наслаждение. И как же было хорошо, что ещё сегодня он мог целый день провести рядом, даже юристы Старка его сейчас не пугали.

Увлечённо лаская член, Баки поглаживал пальцами живой руки промежность, пока не спускаясь ниже, хотя был уверен, что Лео будет не против. Баки вообще не предполагал, что своей паре можно в чём-то отказать, по крайней мере, он бы не смог отказать Лео ни в чём, даже если тот снова захочет стать полицейским или найти работу ещё опаснее. Он только расстроится, это да, будет волноваться, но запретить – нет. Ведь самый дорогой человек должен быть счастлив. И если для счастья ему надо совать голову в каждую удобную и не очень петлю, Баки мог только убедиться, что он эту голову без потерь высунет назад.

– Баки, – выдохнул Лео, выгнулся, когда юркий язык его пары обвёл головку по кругу, застонал.

Это было даже не хорошо, а феерично, прекрасно. Кости плавились, позволяя телу растекаться по простыням, дыхание рвалось из горла со свистом. Хотелось ещё, ещё и ещё, только бы Баки не останавливался, только бы продолжал касаться.

Удовольствие накрывало с головой. Разведя ноги шире, Лео полностью открылся, позволяя делать всё, наслаждаясь так, как не смог бы ещё две недели назад.

Не выпуская члена изо рта, Баки дотянулся, нашарив смазку на тумбочке, налил на живые пальцы и коснулся сжатых мышц, погладил складочки, размазывая, не спеша толкаться внутрь. Гладил и гладил, облизывая головку, лаская бионическими пальцами яйца.

Он весь тонул в ощущениях Лео, эхом отдающихся в нём, своё удовольствие было не так важно, как удовольствие пары, и Баки делал всё, как мог стараясь, чтобы Лео было хорошо, чтобы он скулил и просил ещё. Баки ещё вчера догадался, что у его пары был больше чем один партнёр, просто не стал это обсуждать, и сейчас, даже ничего толком не умея, хотелось быть лучше всех прошлых, хотелось, чтобы даже мысли не возникало сравнивать.

Лео метался по постели, путаясь в ощущениях: какие были его собственными, а какие принадлежали Баки? Он чувствовал его восторг, желание сделать ему хорошо, любование своей парой, и от этого сложного коктейля, переплетённого с собственным удовольствием, просто срывало крышу.

Это было чем-то особенным, удовольствием на грани боли, сумасшествия, бьющим точно в мозг. Лео хотел всего, хотел принадлежать Баки, своему Баки, хотел раскрыться, прогнуться ещё сильнее, впустить его в себя, почувствовать полное единение, и в то же время вывернуться, подмять наречённого под себя, заново его изучить, обновить стёртые регенерацией метки, сжать в объятиях так, чтобы не мог шелохнуться, и любить, любить, любить так, как ещё недавно казалось и не способен. Жить для Баки, ради него менять мир.

Баки ласкал, нежно гладил мягкие горячие стеночки, представляя, как Лео обхватит его, и чуть не кончил от одних мыслей о том, как войдёт в него. Помня, как хорошо ему было просто от пальцев внутри, Баки старался сделать также хорошо Лео, не зная, получится это у него или нет. Он действовал интуитивно, большей частью копируя вчерашние действия своей пары, но не полностью, добавляя что-то своё. И Лео откликался на эти ласки, Баки чувствовал, что делает всё правильно, по тому, как звенела наслаждением натянутая между ними связь.

– Можно? – Баки поднял голову, машинально заправляя волосы за уши металлической рукой. – Можно мне?

Лео не услышал его из-за грохота крови в ушах, а скорее почувствовал, приподнялся на локтях, расфокусированным поплывшим взглядом прошёлся по лицу Баки, облизал искусанные губы и выдохнул, соглашаясь на всё, точно зная, что дальше будет ещё лучше.

Понять Лео без слов было легко, Баки знал, что потом, когда нестерпимое желание быть только вместе успокоится, они начнут понимать друг друга ещё полнее, и сейчас, получив это безмолвное разрешение, он навис над Лео, толкнувшись в него. Помня, что Лео не торопился, аккуратно входил в него, Баки подавил в себе желание ворваться, заполнить его единым движением, медленно проникая внутрь, чувствуя, как Лео сжимает его внутри себя.

Это было невероятное ощущение, такое… у Баки слов не было, чтобы описать эту эйфорию, но чувствовать его в себе было ничуть не хуже. Закусив губу и шумно дыша, Баки всё глубже проникал внутрь, глядя на Лео, пожирая его глазами.

Лео было странно. С одной стороны, его захлёстывал восторг Баки, его предвкушение, любовь, страсть, а с другой… ощущение было странным, болезненным и не сказать что очень приятным. Всё же пальцы Баки, даже все четыре, которыми он старательно растягивал тугие мышцы, не шли ни в какое сравнение с его членом, твёрдым, горячим и нереально огромным, как, по крайней мере, казалось Лео.

Он лежал, широко распахнув глаза, слепо глядя куда-то поверх плеча своей пары, судорожно вцепившись в него, боясь шевельнуться, двинуться навстречу. В голову ударила страшная мысль – Баки вчера было так же, а он не смог быть до конца нежным и терпеливым, позволил отобрать инициативу… сделал больно, но почему-то не почувствовал. В груди резануло, но Баки немного изменил угол, и Лео замер. Его тело выгнулось, зазвенело натянутой струной, удовольствие, новое, ни с чем не сравнимое, электрическим разрядом прошило позвоночник.

Чувствуя, что Лео неприятно, что ему не нравится, Баки уже хотел всё прекратить, ведь вчера им обоим было хорошо, так зачем что-то менять? Он двинулся назад, и тут выражение лица Лео изменилось кардинально, а из ощущений пропала боль. Баки попробовал ещё раз коротко двинуться, весь напряжённый, готовый в любой момент остановиться, хотя видит бог, это будет безумно сложно, но он сможет, нельзя причинять боль своей паре. Нет, Баки, конечно, знавал то ли садистов, то ли мазохистов, которые обижали своих наречённых, но он точно был ни то, ни другое.

– Скажи сейчас, и я остановлюсь, – попросил он Лео. – Пожалуйста. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Ответить не вышло, сорванный голос отказал с концами.

Лео обвил шею Баки руками, притянул его к себе, затыкая рот голодным поцелуем, чтобы не говорил глупости – какое выйти, когда он умереть готов от любого движения? – и сам толкнулся навстречу, вспыхивая сухим жаром, словно спичка.

И вновь слова оказались не нужны. Баки с головой ухнул в Лео, в ощущения, свои и его, двигаясь частыми короткими толчками. Он целовал Лео везде, куда мог дотянуться, вылизывал шею, не отрываясь от процесса, свёл руки Лео у него над головой, удерживая их бионикой, а живой рукой гладил везде, куда хватало достать. Он чувствовал, как влажно трётся об их животы зажатый между ним член Лео, и обхватил его рукой, принимаясь ласкать, сжимая не сильно, но ощутимо.

Баки не был уверен, что продержится долго, потому что удовольствие жаркими волнами накатывало всё сильнее и сильнее, не давая связно мыслить. Баки тихо стонал на каждом толчке, прижимаясь губами к губам.

Всего этого хватило, чтобы Лео кончился… весь… разом… Забился в сильной хватке любимых рук, выламываясь в спине, насаживаясь до конца, до самого горла. Закричал в губы Баки. Нутро выкрутило, сжало, обожгло горячим, навсегда выжигая на его сердце и душе инициалы Баки, скрепляя их связь.

Мира вокруг не существовало, лишь серые глаза напротив, громко бьющееся сердце и имя, теперь обозначающее для Лео весь мир.

Накрывший Лео оргазм эхом отразился в Баки, и он провалился в пучину наслаждения, упал, переставая ощущать хоть что-то, кроме экстатического дурмана, полностью залившего его всего. Он ещё несколько раз двинул бёдрами скорее на автомате и рухнул на Лео, чтобы чувствовать жар его тела не просто близко, а почти слиться с ним. Выпустил его руки, потому что мечтал, чтобы они обнимали его.

Баки лежал и не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы пошевелиться, так ему было хорошо. Он гладил Лео по голове, целуя в висок, а потом перевернул их, укладывая его на себя, чтобы не приходилось хрупкому, по сравнению с ним, Лео держать на себе его немалый вес.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул Баки, счастливо выдыхая.

– Детка, – кое-как совладав с голосом, прошептал Лео, зажмурился от всей полноты охвативших его чувств, прижался ухом к груди своей пары, ровно над сердцем. – Люблю тебя.

Сейчас, когда ещё не до конца рассеялась магия соединившей их связи, море было по колено, не казалось страшным правительство, тянущее свои загребущие руки к его Баки, непонятные тесты, юристы не известного ему Старка, которые, со слов того же Брока, могли решить любые проблемы. Был важен только Баки, его улыбка, его сытое довольство.

– Хорошо, что сегодня никуда не надо. Я не встану.

– Тебе и не надо, – Баки гладил Лео по влажной спине живой ладонью. – Только юристы Старка, но они даже мне помогли, хотя я был очень проблемным клиентом. А, и, наверное, у нас сегодня наряд по кухне, Брок вчера готовил. А Стив допоздна опять на службе. Как люди отрываются от своих пар? Не представляю. Хочешь, я отнесу тебя в душ? Или давай полежим, всё равно ещё очень рано.

Баки было хорошо и спокойно. Сейчас он даже готов был пережить юристов, для этого не нужно было никуда ехать. А вот завтра их уютному пребыванию друг с другом настанет хана, потому что Баки должен был сдать эти грёбаные тесты. И, может быть, после этого у них с Лео появится время друг для друга, а не придётся куда-нибудь срочно бежать и убивать.

– Хочу в душ и полежать, но в душ сильнее, – выдохнул Лео и окончательно растёкся по Баки.

Он нисколько не кривил душой, когда говорил, что не сможет двинуться. Из тела будто бы все кости вынули, но было невероятно хорошо.

Лео и охнуть не успел, лишь уцепиться непослушными руками за шею Баки, когда тот подхватил его на руки, словно не чувствовал веса, прижал к себе и куда-то понёс.

Наверное, не будь Баки таким сильным, он бы не пытался таскать Лео на руках, но и себя бы не дал, а тут, когда Лео было совершенно нечего противопоставить, можно было и таскать его на руках, не маленького, в общем-то, мужика, и заласкивать как угодно, можно было просто любить. Баки видел, как такие штуки позволяли себе Стив с Броком.

Совершенно счастливый, Баки усадил Лео в просторную ванну и включил душ, принимаясь настраивать температуру, со смехом поливая свою пару холодной водой.

– Ты что хочешь на завтрак? – спросил он. – Я хорошо готовлю блинчики и взбитые сливки. Ну, яичницу с беконом тоже. Или ты хочешь чего-нибудь более изощрённого? Я обязательно научусь.

Закрываясь руками, Лео фыркал, смеялся, стараясь хотя бы часть воды плеснуть обратно в Баки. Он чувствовал себя странно легко и счастливо, будто и не пятьдесят ему было, а всего чуть больше двадцати, и не прожил он большую часть жизни, разменяв её непонятно на кого, а она вся ещё впереди. А вот об этом думать было нельзя.

– Детка, я не завтракаю по утрам, чашка чёрного кофе – и за работу, так что не заморачивайся, зато сам могу накормить тебя… мммм… скажем, суфле, даже такую херню делать умею.

– Суфле – это интересно, – улыбнулся Баки, уже настроивший воду. Он забрался к Лео в ванну, которая легко вмещала их обоих, устроился напротив, в бионической руке держа душ, а живой поглаживая стопу своей пары. – Слушай, так какую ты хочешь легенду и работу? Расскажешь до того, как придет юрист? Или я буду мучиться неведением?

Обсудить легенду заранее было очень неплохой мыслью. Сам Лео и не думал о том, что можно представить как свою прошлую жизнь и ещё так, чтобы не было желания во всём этом копаться. В этом мире он никто и звать его никак. Не учился в полицейской академии, не имел задокументированного опыта и вообще… не существовало такого человека, как Лео Барнс.

– Мне даже не от чего отталкиваться, – сокрушённо покачал головой он, перебрался к Баки в объятия, устраиваясь на его груди. – Местом рождения можно выбрать любой детский дом, мол, подкинули на ступени, учился заочно где-нибудь в захолустье среди мормонов, вот уж где точно искать информацию не будут. С опытом сложнее. Не хочу становиться за прилавок бигмачной, а туда, куда тянет… придумаю что-нибудь.

– Слушай, если Старк берётся помочь сделать тебе новую личность, то можно шиковать, – уверенно сказал Баки, размазывая по груди Лео гель для душа, собираясь напустить в ванну пены. – Я уверен, что по штатам можно найти хоть один сгоревший архив, в котором сгинули все данные о служащих за нужный нам год.

– Тебе виднее, Детка, – хмыкнул Лео, подставляясь под руку, но стараясь лежать так, чтобы вода не попала на непромокаемый пластырь. – Тогда возьмём как аналогию мою собственную жизнь, лишнего мне не надо, а работа – надо подумать, если выгорит с биографией, то в контору, что предлагал Брок, но сначала надо разобраться с твоими тестами. Не нравится мне всё это.

– Они хотят понять, насколько я Баки Барнс и сколько во мне осталось от Зимнего Солдата, – объяснил Баки. – Я их, в общем-то, понимаю. Я бы тоже хотел это знать на их месте, но за целый год я никого не убил, не выказывал машинного, запрограммированного поведения. У меня просто была затянувшаяся депрессия, которая стремительно исчезает с появлением тебя. Просто у людей, которые долго не могут обрести свою пару, начинает ехать крыша, есть специальные лекарства, чтобы это компенсировать, но мне они не помогали, потому что я суперсолдат. Даже лошадиные дозы выводились в считанные часы. И Стив не давал меня в таком состоянии изучать. А сейчас я просветлел мозгами и, видимо, готов к trudu i oborone... А если архив сгорел, то можно тебя даже полицейским с наградами сделать. А если нет нужного сгоревшего, я какой-нибудь сожгу, – резко перешёл с темы на тему Баки.

Ванна уже наполовину наполнилась водой, над которой висела шапка густой пены, Баки увлечённо хлопал по ней ладонью, сбивая пушистые мыльные облачка.

Лео только головой покачал. Всё равно ему не нравились «тесты», особенно если учитывать прошлое его половинки, те семьдесят лет, пока его только и делали, что тестировали, и тут снова здорово. Понятное дело, что Стив не даст издеваться над Баки, но и мало кто мог знать, что этот суперчеловек посчитает приемлемым, а что нет. Радовало лишь то, что Лео разрешили присутствовать.

Вымылись быстро, хоть и хотелось подольше полежать и понежиться в тёплой воде, наслаждаясь умиротворённым состоянием своей пары, неслабым эхом отдающимся в Лео. Но если окончательно расслабиться и дать ловким рукам Баки вершить своё чёрное дело, то ни с какими юристами они так и не встретятся, а просидят здесь, лишь иногда подливая горячей воды.

С завтраком тоже вышло интересно, так как в холодильнике нашлись только молоко, яйца да полторы пачки бекона, а потому ни о каких изысках и прочих кулинарных извращениях и речи быть не могло. Не умел Лео готовить из топора и пролетавшей мимо мухи.

– Закончим с юристами, надо всё-таки доехать до магазина. А то холодильник большой, а жрать нечего.

– Есть подозрение, что это намёк, но я бы предпочел записку, – хмыкнул Баки.

Дома уже никого не было и, судя по всему, давно, хотя не так уж и надолго затянулось их нежное утро. Юристы должны были прийти к обеду, и ещё пара часов только друг для друга у них была.

– Знаешь, с магазином и ужином я без тебя не справлюсь, – честно признался Баки. – Я этот год был не особо дееспособен, чтобы думать о еде на всех, а готовить меня пустили первые раз десять, когда я оклемался, но я то сжигал, то недоваривал, и Брок в бешенстве выгнал меня с кухни насовсем. А вообще, я сладкое люблю.

– Разберёмся, – отозвался Лео, изучая кофемашину.

Завтрак ему был не нужен, а вот без кофе не начиналось ни одно его утро, не чувствовал он себя живым, пока в организм не попадало хотя бы капли кофеина. Но Баки накормил. Гора жареного бекона и омлет из дюжины яиц, и снова спасибо Броку за вчерашний краткий ликбез по «обращению с суперсолдатами».

Кофе был хорош, однозначно хорош.

Встряхнувшись, Лео сел напротив Баки, устроив ступни у него на коленях совершенно интуитивно, тело сработало само, а он не придал этому значения. Да и зачем? Ну да, не мальчик для таких выходок. Но хорошо же, и Баки вроде как не возражает.

Пока Баки ел, Лео быстро набросал примерный список покупок, включив туда и средства личной гигиены для себя.

Баки держал вилку бионической рукой, а живой поглаживал Лео, и это было так естественно и хорошо, что он снова начал выпадать в нирвану.

– На такси придётся в магазин ехать, у меня машины нет, – «обрадовал» Лео Баки. – Купить надо будет, как только определимся, чем я дальше буду заниматься. Но я не хочу оставлять Стива, он постоянно на острие, и я себе не прощу, если оставлю его там одного, когда могу помочь.

– Выбирай то, к чему тянет, Детка, только голову в петлю не суй, прошу, – попросил Лео, погладив ступнёй Баки по внутренней стороне бедра.

После завтрака вернулись обратно в спальню, разлеглись на кровати, обнявшись, почти не обращая внимание на фильм на экране ноутбука. Зачем всё остальное, когда намного интереснее, как играет солнечный свет на прядях Баки, гладить его, водя кончиками пальцев по плечу и спине, слушать тихие пока что стоны.

Баки плавился под прикосновениями Лео. Ради этого стоило пережить и войну, и плен, и «Гидру», стоило стать Зимним Солдатом, чтобы очнуться и дождаться. Фильм был забыт очень быстро, на экране мелькали, сменяясь, кадры, из динамиков шёл звук, но Баки уже не обращал на него внимания, растворяясь в своей паре. Хотелось даже не секса, которого, Баки был уверен, у них будет достаточно, хотелось просто чувствовать друг друга, медленно целоваться, никуда не спеша, наслаждаться друг другом.

Когда на тумбочке у кровати завибрировал мобильник, сообщая, что пора расцепляться и приводить себя в порядок, Лео думал уже о чём угодно, только не о юристах какого-то неведомого Старка, не о вопросах, которые следует решить в первостепенном порядке, все его мысли были только о Баки, и это сумасшествие нисколько не пугало, скорее наоборот – ощущалось чем-то правильным.

Одевались и приводили себя в порядок быстро, хотя всё равно тянуло прикоснуться, пробраться ладонями под одежду. Очень тяжело было представить, что скоро им придётся проводить какое-то время отдельно друг от друга.

Юрист пришёл минута в минуту. Лео ждал кого угодно, но не миловидную брюнетку в строгом брючном костюме, которая за полтора часа вытянула из него всю подноготную и состряпала такую биографию, что не подкопаешься. Даже стало немного интересно познакомиться с человеком, окружённым такими профессионалами.

После ухода юриста Баки порывался сделать Лео минет, утром, видите ли, ему не хватило, но тот был непреклонен, убедив его сначала съездить в магазин и приготовить ужин, а уже потом упасть друг в друга. Баки внял голосу разума, и они, дописав список, поехали в торговый центр, потому что Лео нужно было дофига всего, а оттягивать покупки Баки не видел смысла.

Ужин готовили вдвоём, решив для начала обойтись запечёной курицей (двумя), салатом и пюре на гарнир. Салат резал Баки, что-что, а орудовать ножом у него получалось идеально, даже лучше, чем у Брока, который готовил просто офигенно.

Лео аж залюбовался движениями ножа в руках своей пары и чуть не опрокинул на себя кастрюлю с картошкой.

За ужином обсуждали очерёдность готовки, и Брок своим последним словом решил, что тут только два человека способны что-то нормально приготовить, потому что Баки всё сожжёт к чертям, а Роджерса никогда нет дома, так что завтра готовит он, если только Стив не придёт домой раньше, ну и так далее.

Баки был согласен с любым вариантом развития событий, он сидел в кругу семьи, наконец-то счастливый, способный быть не только мудаком, и радовался этим посиделкам за столом, зная, что после них они расползутся по спальням, где Баки снова сможет обнимать Лео. А как-нибудь они обязательно вчетвером посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм, или просто выпьют пива и поболтают о чем-нибудь, а пока ему и Лео просто давали время побыть вместе. Стив как никто знал, как это важно – быть рядом со своей парой, когда так долго её ждал.

Уже в кровати, обнимая Лео, Баки лежал и никак не мог уснуть, волнуясь из-за завтрашних тестов. Он понимал, что это волнение передаётся его паре, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. С тестами у Баки не было связано ничего хорошего, и он пытался отогнать от себя дурные мысли, пытался уснуть, но, казалось, проваливался в какой-то тёмный дурман, в котором были голоса, холод и кромешное одиночество.

Одиночество, которое не заканчивается, которое невозможно избыть, и Баки отчего-то знал, что всегда будет один. Ему снилось, как он бежит через ледяную стужу, ветер швыряет в лицо снег жёсткими крошками, а Баки кого-то ищет в этом снегу. Ищет и не может найти, потому что знает – он здесь один. И сколько бы он не искал, он никого не найдет.

Стало черно, и Баки проснулся, чтобы увидеть перед собой лицо своего первого хэндлера, и чуть не закричал от ужаса, но горло свело спазмом, и он не мог издать ни звука, не мог двинуться, только смотреть. Лицо менялось, сменилось другим, он увидел череду своих кураторов и хэндлеров, потом почему-то увидел Фьюри, Наташу, Брока и, наконец, Лео.

Он тоже менялся, старел и угасал, чтобы раствориться, как и все остальные. Раствориться в течении времени, которое не властно над Зимним Солдатом, над ним, над Баки.

Проснувшись, Баки резко сел в кровати, пытаясь просто дышать, потому что кошмар был невозможно липким, отчасти сумбурным, но то, что он переживёт Лео, и переживёт надолго, если только не захочет всё закончить одновременно с ним, было очевидно. Но дело было не в этом, а в том, что у них было слишком мало времени вместе. Катастрофически мало, хотя оно и измерялось десятилетиями.

Лео словно за шкирку выдернуло из спокойного сна, одного из немногих, где всё было хорошо, и он наконец-то обрёл свой свет, своё равновесие, где не надо было никуда бежать, что-то делать, лишь греться в тепле Баки.

Он не сразу понял, где очутился, удушливая волна ужаса, горького отчаяния захлестнула с головой, сдавила горло до спазмов. Лео дёрнулся, силясь подняться, позвать Баки, удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке, и чуть не полетел с постели на пол, в последний момент удержав равновесие.

Баки сидел рядом и где-то далеко одновременно, отсутствующим диким взглядом смотрел на свои руки, стараясь вдохнуть. Его била мелкая дрожь, трясло, словно в лихорадке. Не задумываясь ни минуты, Лео тут же обнял его, прижал к себе, щедро делясь всем, что у него было к Баки: теплом, бесконечной любовью, желанием согреть, утешить, остаться рядом до последнего вздоха, быть ему щитом и опорой. Лео гладил его по плечам, укачивал, шептал всё то, что не сказал бы в обычной жизни, звал, умолял очнуться, вернуться к нему, не замечая, что сам сдерживает дыхание до последнего. И смог выдохнуть, только почувствовав, как под ладонями начали расслабляться плечи Баки.

– Детка, – прошептал Лео, прижавшись губами к его виску.

Кошмар отпускал тяжело, а присутствие Лео, казалось, делало только хуже, потому что, поддавшись на его ласки сейчас, Баки привыкнет к тому, что он есть рядом, а привыкать было нельзя, ведь он всё равно останется один. Может, через тридцать лет, может, через десять. Лео будет угасать, а Баки оставаться всё таким же. Непозволительно молодым и живым.

– Прости, просто плохой сон, – тихо сказал Баки, когда понял, что его отпускает.

Обняв Лео, он снова натянул на них одеяло и закрыл глаза, вот только уснуть было невыносимо страшно, и Баки точно знал, что больше не заснёт, но нужно было хотя бы сделать вид, чтобы Лео мог спокойно уснуть.

– Засыпай, – шепотом мягко приказал Баки, поцеловав его.

– Детка, – Лео выбрался из объятий, опрокинул Баки на подушки и, перекинув через него ногу, уселся сверху. – Я же чувствую, не во сне дело или не только в нём. Чувствую, как тебя трясёт, ты смотреть на меня, прикоснуться боишься. Что такое? Что произошло?

По идее, он мог удовлетвориться сбивчивыми объяснениями своей пары, лечь спать, но только не с Баки, его нельзя было оставлять наедине с тем ужасом, отголоски которого Лео ощущал до сих пор.

– Из того времени, – Баки понимал, что не нужно этого всего говорить, и не сказать не мог, потому что это касалось Лео напрямую, – что я был Солдатом, я не спал в крио около тридцати лет, может больше, может меньше, но не сильно. И я не постарел ни на день. Стив не постарел ни на день. Если мне не отпилят голову, я буду жить ещё очень долго. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал раньше меня, и мне кажется, что у нас безумно мало времени, пусть даже и не одно десятилетие.

– Детка, но оно всё наше. Зачем омрачать его и думать о смерти? – Лео улёгся ему на грудь, в темноте прекрасно видя его осунувшееся лицо, запавшие глаза. – Медицина не стоит на месте, каждый день придумывается что-то новое.

Лео успокаивал Баки, хотя эти слова о смерти поселили тревогу и в его душе, тревогу не за себя, а за свою пару. Лео даже представить боялся, каково это, после даже всего тех немногих дней, проведённых вместе, вдруг остаться одному, совсем одному, не видеть, не чувствовать. Что бы он делал? Всё просто – застрелился бы.

– Я тебя не отпущу, – уверенно сказал Баки. – Не отпущу.

Он обнял Лео, прижал к себе, а потом перевернулся на бок, кладя его рядом с собой, чтобы устроить его голову на своём плече. Убрал с его лба челку, погладив по волосам.

– Спи, – ещё раз сказал Баки.

Он медленно успокаивался, приняв решение во что бы то ни стало раздобыть для Лео сыворотку. Баки успокоился, теперь у него был план действий, и начать претворять этот план в жизнь можно было со Стива, ведь его пара тоже не бессмертный, такой же живой и обычный, если смотреть с точки зрения физиологии, а Стив ни за что не позволит Броку умереть даже в сто лет.

– Спи. Я люблю тебя. И я что-нибудь придумаю, – Баки прижал к себе Лео и теперь уже спокойно закрыл глаза. Они будут вместе столько, сколько получится, а потом ещё дольше.

Наутро Лео проснулся с больной головой. Он полежал рядом с тихо посапывающим Баки, рассматривая его спокойное лицо в скупом утреннем свете, но всё равно аккуратно выскользнул из его объятий и убрёл в ванную.

Тяжёлые мысли не желали отпускать. Он с самого начала понял, что Баки его переживёт, и намного, но старался об этом не думать, радуясь тому, что есть. Если бы они были обычными людьми, без этой мистической составляющей, ещё можно было как-то решить вопрос неодиночества самого дорогого человека, познакомить его с кем-то другим, постараться сделать так, чтобы Баки влюбился в этого другого. Сердце тревожно заныло.

Выкрутив кран с холодной водой на полную, Лео сунул под струю голову, надеясь хоть так выполоскать из головы весь этот бред.

Проснувшись один, Баки сначала забеспокоился, но потом услышал шум воды в ванной, и его отпустило. Лео всего лишь плескался. Глянув на часы, Баки убедился, что времени у них не так много, как хотелось бы, и поваляться с утра не светит, надел домашние штаны и пошёл готовить завтрак, оставив на тумбочке для Лео записку «Я на кухне».

Как обычно, в доме уже никого не было, и Брок, и Стив уходили рано, как казалось Баки, слишком рано, и он уже расхотел ввязываться во всю эту канитель, предпочитая офис с девяти до пяти, но сам же отмёл эту мысль, потому что испереживается за всех, и за Брока тоже. Несмотря на то, что Баки попортил ему много нервов, к Броку он относился хорошо.

«Не опаздывай)))», – гласила записка на кофемашине, написанная мелким красивым почерком Стива, и Баки тихо рассмеялся. Кошмар отошёл, остался в темноте ночи, Баки только надеялся, что и Лео не будет тревожиться, хотя бы пока. Но чувствовал, что тот взволнован и расстроен.

Для кулинарных изысков просто не было времени, и Баки, принимаясь за готовку яичницы с беконом, надеялся, что не сожжёт ничего и затолкает еду в Лео.

Тот появился на кухне через пару минут, оказавшись за спиной Баки, обнял его, ткнулся губами в шею, укусил за мочку уха, жарко выдохнул, чувствуя, как отзывается на ласку тело пары.

После контрастного душа Лео значительно попустило. Правильно он ночью сказал, всё время, что у них есть, принадлежит только им, и не стоит тратить его на сожаления, а потому плюнул на всё и пришёл тискать Баки и, заправившись хорошенько кофе, отправиться вместе с ним на главную базу ЩИТа. Допуск, простую магнитную карту без каких-либо обозначений, вчера вечером привёз Стив вместе с папкой уже готовых документов. А быстро работают люди Старка!

– Детка готовит? – улыбнулся Лео, потискав грудные мышцы Баки, вжался в него сильнее.

– Готовит, – согласился Баки. – И если ты не будешь жрать, Детка обидится.

Хорошо, что Лео можно с ним, один Баки бы, наверное, испугался всех этих тестов, а так… Лео не оставит его там, не даст вскрыть ради спортивного или научного, или ещё какого бы то ни было интереса, не позволит снова сделать из него машину.

Показательно тяжело вздохнув, Лео поцеловал Баки в плечо и, ткнув кнопку на кофемашине, сел за стол. Он уже давно отвык от завтраков, да и вообще от любых совместных трапез. Когда был женат, уходил рано, а возвращался домой, когда уже все спали, и быстро перекусывал всухомятку тем, что находил в холодильнике. Люси отказывалась ему готовить, мол, жри там, где проводишь всё своё время.

Он сидел, устроив голову на скрещенных руках, и наблюдал за Баки, за его плавными движениями, какой-то хищной кошачьей грацией. Вроде простая яичница, а со стороны будто не омлет готовит, а колдует.

– Ешь, – поставил Баки перед Лео тарелку с едой и сел напротив, сам на этот раз положив ноги ему на колени.

Так приятно было проводить время вместе не только в кровати, а вот так вот, просто завтракая. Даже волнение по поводу предстоящих тестов, хотя Баки точно знал, что там не должно быть ничего страшного, практически ушло. С Лео было хорошо, спокойно и можно было ни о чём не волноваться.

– Я в душ, – поцеловал Баки Лео, очень быстро расправившись с едой. Он поставил перед Лео свою здоровенную кружку. – Сделаешь мне кофе? Две трети кофе, треть «бэйлиса», мы вчера его покупали, ещё можно влить карамельного сиропа и сахара насыпь ложек семь. Я быстро.

И ускакал приводить себя в порядок.

– А не склеится? – с улыбкой крикнул ему вдогонку Лео.

– Нет! – смеясь, ответил Баки.

Баки был жутким сластёной, и это совершенно выбивалось из образа сурового супероружия, кем он нет-нет да называл себя. И Лео нарадоваться не мог вот таким вот милым странностям и желаниям своей пары. Слишком приятно было его баловать, улыбка на лице Баки стоила любого пиздеца.

Собирались быстро. Лео ещё вчера выгладил купленные для него вещи и аккуратно сложил в шкаф, так что сегодня нужно было только определиться, что соответствовало случаю больше.

Всю дорогу до базы, совершенно не обращая внимания на водителя такси, Лео поглаживал Баки по колену и внутренней части бедра, прекрасно осознавая: случись что с его парой – лично перегрызёт глотку виновному.

Баки не знал, что точно от него хотят, но был в курсе, что тесты будут психологические и физические. Так и получилось. Лео разрешили присутствовать, а Баки сначала опутали проводами и поставили на беговую дорожку, которую он сломал минут через пять, разогнавшись до предельно возможной на ней скорости и ещё чуть-чуть. Свою скорость, надо сказать, он развил не полную, а аппарат ЭКГ даже не пискнул перегрузкой сердечной мышцы.

Потом были исследования мозга, возможные без вскрытия черепной коробки, проверка физической силы и прочие малопонятные процедуры. Комиссия торопилась, потому что Стив пообещал Баки, что они уложатся в один день. Вот и укладывались, как могли.

Наблюдавший за всем из-за толстого стекла Лео молча скрипел зубами, зыркал на техников, косившихся на него, а уж когда за его левым плечом из ниоткуда вырос Брок с таким же хмурым выражением на лице и желанием убивать в глазах, обследования очень быстренько завершили, отпустив Баки к психологам.

После физических тестов (Баки даже стерпел изучение его руки, не попытавшись никому ничего сломать) перешли к психологическим. Тест Люшера, пятна Роршаха, проверка памяти, огромный вопросник и ещё с десяток подобных. Выжатый, как лимон, Баки освободился только к позднему вечеру и рухнул на диван в кабинете у Стива, который до сих пор сидел и изучал какие-то бумаги.

– Вы тут поболтайте, девочки, посекретничайте, – ухмыльнулся Брок, взъерошив Стиву волосы на голове. – А я Лео с мужиками свожу познакомиться, они весь вечер ждали.

Стив кивнул, потёрся щекой о его ладонь, не отрывая взгляда от документов, а Лео вопросительно глянул на Баки, погладил его по живому плечу.

– Детка, отпустишь? Кофе тебе принесу заодно.

Баки прижался всем телом к Лео, вдохнул его запах и отстранился.

– Топай, – разрешил он. – А я потереблю Стива, оторву его от этой макулатуры и даже попробую пораньше утащить домой. – Брок и Лео ушли, и Баки действительно дёрнул Стива, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание. – Стиви, я знаю, что результаты будут только завтра к вечеру, но если бы что-то было не так, уж тебе бы сказали сразу. Я правильно понимаю?

Баки развалился на диване расслабленно и совершенно по-домашнему, но обмануть Стива он не мог. Баки был насторожен и немного взвинчен сегодняшним днём, и ему нужны были хоть какие-то ответы уже сейчас.

– Бак, всё с тобой в норме, – ответив Стив, отложив в сторону бумаги. – Ну насколько может считаться нормой модифицированный организм. Даже если что и было бы, то сразу вся информация была бы у меня. Не дёргайся, никто у тебя Лео не отберёт и ему не навредит, иначе им придётся иметь дело со всеми Мстителями разом.

– У тебя уже есть для меня работа, или я могу выбрать? – усмехнулся Баки. – Если могу, то я хочу работать только с тобой. Не со всем этим клоунским отрядом, а с тобой. А в свободное от прикрывания твоей задницы время готов тренировать Страйк и иже с ними, согласись, лучше тренера они не найдут.

– Соглашусь, – улыбнулся Стив, откинулся на спинку своего кресла. – Брок, правда, не обрадуется, хотя он заранее предсказывал, что я тебя к нему и пихну. Но если тренировать его ребят станешь ты, мне будет спокойнее.

– Если Брок хочет долго жить, он оценит мои старания, – Баки посерьёзнел. – Стив, мы с тобой проживём ещё лет двести, если нас кто не прикончит. А то и больше. Обычные люди столько не живут. И только не говори мне, что ты смирился с неизбежным. Ты что-то делаешь, или уже сделал? Ну, в какую глубокую жопу мне надо залезть, чтобы получить вечную жизнь для Лео?

Дёрнув уголками губ, Стив внимательно глянул на Баки, и тот прекрасно знал этот взгляд. Обычно после него надо было только и успевать уворачиваться от прилетевшей от мира «благодарности».

– Никуда лезть не надо. Когда мы тебя нашли, то не стали разносить лабораторию подчистую, хотя и очень хотелось, а для начала проверили все записи, колбы, пробирки, опытные образцы. Зола долго экспериментировал с кровью Шмидта, с моей и твоей кровью, изучал остатки сыворотки и кое-что смог изобрести.

Стив поднялся, из одного из встроенных в стену шкафов достал небольшой чемоданчик, поставил перед Баки на журнальный столик и открыл. В специальных креплениях в гнёздах ярко-зелёным цветом светились три ампулы, одно из гнёзд было пустым.

– Предположительно одна доза увеличивает продолжительность жизни лет на пятнадцать.

– Ещё есть? – сразу спросил Баки. – Этого слишком мало.

У Баки задрожали пальцы живой руки, когда он понял, что лекарство от старости есть, но пятнадцать лет – это слишком мало, лучше, правда, чем ничего, но всё равно. Всё равно мало. И по годам мало, и по количеству ампул бессовестно мало. Но это был выход.

– Нет, только это, но Брюс уже занялся синтезированием и опытами. У него есть все записи Золы, оборудование, которое ему и не снилось, есть моя кровь, если согласишься, будет и твоя. – Стив сел рядом с Баки. – Это реальный шанс дать нам больше времени, Бак. Но если не получится… то тридцать лет – это уже хоть что-то. Да и придумаем что-нибудь.

– И ты готов со мной делиться? – прищурился Баки, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

Ощущения были странными, нет, Баки не сомневался, что Стив не будет издеваться, просто показывая такое сокровище, но всё равно не верилось, потому что это могло быть шестьдесят лет для Брока, а Лео ему вообще никто. Похоже, Стив дорожил Баки гораздо сильнее, чем тому казалось раньше, потому что сейчас он не просто терпел выходки Баки, а лишал возможной жизни свою пару, человека, ближе которого нет, не было и быть не могло.

Светло улыбнувшись, Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу.

– Ты моя семья, Бак, мой брат. Кому другому даже говорить бы не стал. Я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Лео сделал тебя счастливым всего за два дня, ты ожил. Я себе не прощу, если тебе снова придётся пережить всё это, а я мог помочь и ничего не сделал.

Можно было сказать «спасибо», можно было долго и витиевато благодарить, но слова меркли и блекли перед тем, что сделал Стив для Баки. Это было практически то же самое, что и подарить частичку своей собственной жизни. Баки обнял Стива и молча не выпускал его из объятий, сжимая до треска в костях, потому что не знал, как ещё можно было выразить всю ту благодарность, которую он испытывал.

– Я перерою все лаборатории «Гидры», которые ещё остались, и найду то, что продлит им жизнь, если у башковитого Халка ничего не получится, – пообещал Баки, понимая, что за тридцать лет можно сделать очень много.

– Мы справимся, Бак, вместе мы со всем справимся.

Лео с Броком пришлось забирать из спортзала чуть ли не с боем. Ребята из Страйка настолько впечатлились вторым командиром, точно таким же на вид, что попытались взять обоих на слабо и проверить, сильно ли они отличаются в физическом плане.

– Не, ну я бы посмотрел, – хмыкнул Баки, – только без травм, а, Стиви?

Баки был почти полностью расслаблен, насколько это вообще возможно было на базе, где все на тебя смотрят странно, где каждый знает, кто ты такой. А ещё он чувствовал, что Лео тоже не волнуется, значит, страйковцы не обидели его пару. С другой стороны, Баки бы посмотрел на тех, кто решит обижать пару Зимнего Солдата.

Конечно, хотелось домой, но на тренировочный спарринг посмотреть тоже хотелось. Баки только что понял, что не представляет уровень физподготовки Лео, кроме как бегать и стрелять. А Брок был хорошим бойцом, мог даже со Стивом почти наравне быть. Секунды три. Но мог, и за это Баки Брока очень уважал. В общем, пара у Стива была ему под стать. Интересно, а на что способен Лео?

Переглянувшись с Броком, Лео скинул пальто, снял рубашку и ботинки с носками, оставшись в одних лишь джинсах, и встал в стойку. Он не был таким уж хорошим бойцом, не был мастером каких-то единоборств, но опыта уличных разборок ему было не занимать. Лео знал все грязные приёмы, способные вывести противника из строя, не подпуская его особенно близко.

Они долго кружили, примеряясь друг к другу, приглядываясь, не нападая, но и не отпуская взгляд противника. Первым ударил Брок, открытой ладонью метя прямо в лицо. Лео едва успел увернуться – и понеслось.

Баки смотрел с интересом, отмечая ошибки обоих, прикидывая, как это можно исправить. Видел, что Лео уступает Броку, и уступает прилично, но Брок был бойцом экстра-класса, и уступать ему было не зазорно. Конечно, Баки очень волновался за Лео как за свою пару, но теперь он видел, что тот может за себя постоять на хорошем уровне, и немного успокоился, понимая, что смирится с выбором работы Лео. Но надо будет гонять его и гонять дома, чтобы поднять уровень до приемлемого самому Баки.

– Ладно, харэ, – сказал Барнс, – поехали домой.


	3. Эпилог

День потихоньку катился к вечеру, самому обычному субботнему вечеру, когда нормальные семьи собираются за большим общим столом, вкусно едят, разговаривают. Потом перебираются в гостиную, чтобы смотреть бейсбол, шумно болеть за свою любимую команду и вообще проводить время вместе, а не стоять у окна в ожидании, что вот-вот пискнет телефон отправленным сообщением, или кто-то из ребят отзвонится, чтобы сказать только одну фразу – «они в порядке, едут домой!». И только тогда начнёт отпускать.

– Не броди у двери, – рявкнул Брок, уже восемнадцатый раз проверяя входящие сообщения и по виду готовый разбить телефон, и только природное упрямство и то, что это подарок Стива, удерживают его от этого шага. – Бесишь!

– Завались! – огрызнулся Лео, но тут же сдулся, плюхнулся рядом на диван, привалился к его плечу, потянулся за пультом для телевизора, но остановил руку на середине движения. – Почему так долго? Наташа три часа назад отписалась, что они на базе.

Брок фыркнул, но комментировать не стал. С русской шпионкой Лео познакомился совершенно случайно и до последнего не знал, кто она, прообщавшись с ней совершенно спокойно в течение двух часов, пока ждал Баки в холле, чем, видимо, и подкупил. Как-то так выходило, что несмотря на то, что у Лео работа никак не была связана со ЩИТом, встречаться им выпадало достаточно часто. Слово за слово – и они подружились. Так на самой секретной базе ЩИТе у Лео Барнса появился секретный соглядатай за его мужиком. Да и Брок никогда не считал нужным скрывать, какие ебанутые им достались возлюбленные, рассказывая Лео обо всех проёбах и ранениях Баки.

Лео злился, волновался, но молчал. Баки был счастлив, лучился, возвращаясь с «работы», а что ещё было нужно? Уговаривать его не прыгать на крышу мчащейся машины? Не разбивать кулаком стены? Не соваться под пули? БЕС-ПО-ЛЕЗ-НО!

– Сэндвичей тебе нарезать? – со вздохом поднимаясь с места, спросил Брок, подсунув Лео вместо себя подушку.

– Кусок в горло не лезет.

Миссия была неофициальной, но разрешённой Фьюри. Баки, потому что Стив врать совершенно не умел, наплёл ещё год назад ему с три короба о том, что можно обнаружить на базах «Гидры», о которых он знает. И понеслась.

Как только Баки приняли на службу в ЩИТ, как он и хотел, дали возможность работать только со Стивом, а в перерывах между миссиями заниматься подготовкой бойцов и другими, порой внеурочными, делами, Баки развёл бурную деятельность по поиску сыворотки, которая бы продлила жизнь Лео и Брока, потому что в одном суперы были совершенно такими же, как и все другие люди, – они зависели от своих пар целиком и полностью, и их жизнь измерялась жизнями их пар. Но о том, что они со Стивом на самом деле ищут, Баки, да и Стив тоже, молчали. Знал только Беннер, но тот тоже умел хранить тайны, отговариваясь тем, что проводит эксперименты с уже имеющимися данными.

Эта база была одной из последних, Баки уже перестал надеяться, но Стив поддерживал его, и они шли и шли вперёд, пока среди давно испорченных реагентов Баки не нашёл тетрадь с записями на иврите, что было очень странно для базы «Гидры», но не сильно важно. Прочитав по диагонали, что там написано, Баки понял только, что это может быть тем самым ключом.

На базе они со Стивом поймали Беннера, и в лаборатории Баки принялся с листа переводить записи, а башковитая версия Халка записывать. Самое главное удалось вычленить довольно быстро, и теперь они со Стивом ждали, что получится. Время шло, Беннер работал, а они никак не могли уйти, потому что хотелось знать сегодня, сейчас.

– Я не думаю, – наконец сказал Беннер, – что мне ещё понадобится сегодня ваша кровь. А опыты могут занять долгое время. Я бы рекомендовал вам вернуться к вашим парам, чтобы ни вы, ни они не страдали.

– Ты сказал, что это недолго, – возразил Баки. – Так что мы ждём. Стив, мы же ждём?

– Ждём, – коротко ответил тот, грузно осев на диван, потёр посеревшее осунувшееся от усталости лицо, на что Беннер лишь пожал плечами и потёр чёрную метку на своём предплечье. Было видно, что без ответов на самый главный вопрос Стив не сделает из лаборатории ни шагу, и не важно, сколько для этого потребуется ждать.

– Надо написать мальчикам, они уже извелись небось, – предложил Баки, возвращаясь к тетради, которую Беннер заставил его прочитать уже раз десять. – Напишешь? Я пытаюсь понять, не ошибся ли я.

Баки знал, что не ошибся, иврит был одним из языков, на котором он говорил свободно и без акцента, но учёная тетрадка оказалась для него зубодробительной, пришлось даже воспользоваться словарём, благо электронных сейчас было полно, а старковский вообще был шикарен.

Беннер углубился в работу вновь, а Баки вернулся к записям, он боялся, что мог что-то неправильно понять, не увидеть запятую, хотя зелёный доктор точно вынес уже всё, что только можно, из этой рукописи хрен знает каких времён.

Получив ответное сообщение, Стив расцвёл, лицо снова обрело цвет, щёки заалели смущённым румянцем, он негромко откашлялся и убрал телефон в нагрудный карман.

– Нас ждут с нетерпением… – он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, скосив взгляд на не поднимающего головы от микроскопа Брюса, снова достал телефон и перекинул его Баки с открытой фотографией, где два полуголых мужика сидели в джакузи, по уши уделанные какой-то разноцветной пеной, а на бортике стояла початая бутылка бренди и подпись – «нам пока весело и вдвоём, но не поторопитесь – найдём себе компанию!».

Баки улыбнулся тепло и светло, как солнышку после грозы, провёл пальцем по экрану, погладив на ней изображение Лео (они отличали свои пары легко, хотя для других это было как отличить друг от друга двух однояйцевых близнецов), и кинул телефон обратно Стиву. Их бдения в лаборатории продолжались.

Только к полуночи Беннер смог сказать что-то осмысленное, а точнее, что ему нужно двенадцать часов на синтезирование сыворотки, и это будет окончательный и полностью готовый вариант. Записи идеально точны, если только Баки не ошибся, но Беннер считал, что всё верно.

– Стиви, поехали домой, приедем завтра с нашими малышами к дяде доктору… – Баки улыбнулся Стиву. – Доктор Беннер, мы же сможем уже завтра провернуть всё, что задумали?

– Да, мистер Барнс, – флегматично отозвался Беннер, не отрывая глаз от монитора, – я думаю, вы можете. Хотя кто бы вам запретил? Но лучше послезавтра утром. А сейчас, как я уже говорил, можете идти.

– У нас есть ответ, Стиви! Мы смогли! – Баки подпрыгнул из кресла и взял Стива за плечи. – Стиви, мы это сделали, мы нашли! Стив!

Они столкнулись лбами, замерли, как в далёком детстве, смотря друг другу в глаза.

– Получилось!

Домой они мчались, едва-едва не нарушая скоростной режим, хотя ночные дороги были практически пусты, но каждому хотелось оказаться со своей парой как можно быстрее. Обнять, уверить, что ничего плохого не произошло. Ехать на базу для «прививок» решили всё-таки через день, чтобы Брюс мог всё перепроверить в тысячный раз на всякий случай.

Лео и Брок спали на диване в гостиной, обложившись коробками из-под пиццы, на экране тихо работающего телевизора какая-то губастая блондинка рассказывала о преимуществах нового робота-пылесоса.

– Мой малыш справа, – тихо усмехнулся Баки.

Они недолго шли к совместным просмотрам фильмов под пиццу, это случилось как-то само собой, когда Лео и Баки перестали так зависеть друг от друга, а у Стива появилось больше свободного времени. На самом деле это свободное время обеспечил ему Баки, взяв на себя часть одиночных миссий, которые должны были свалиться на Капитана Америка.

Они все вчетвером были дома, они были семьёй, и это больше всего радовало Баки, потому что они со Стивом и мечтали о чём-то подобном. И теперь жили практически в своей мечте.

Баки убрал коробку, лежащую на коленях у Лео, и аккуратно поднял его на руки. Тот зашевелился, приоткрывая глаза, но стоило Баки нежно поцеловать его в висок, тихо выдохнул, привалившись головой к его живому плечу, и продолжил спать.

– Я люблю тебя, мой хороший, – одними губами сказал Баки и, кивнув Стиву, понёс свою пару в спальню.

У них со Стивом завтра выходной, и Баки точно знал, что у Лео и Брока тоже. Значит, завтра они смогут провести целый день вместе. Поплавают в бассейне, Брок приготовит мясо на гриле, они с Лео выпьют упаковку пива на двоих… А послезавтра они станут наконец-то если не равными, то подобными им. Не сила и скорость, но жизнь и регенерация. Всё, что надо, чтобы их пары прожили с ними до конца.

**The End**


End file.
